Unintentional
by darkintrigue
Summary: *AU*Back from her own failed pilgrimage, Yuna's sister, Lesca, joins the young summoner on hers and is reunited with the husband she had thought dead. But things are never as simple as they seem, and both share a secret that makes the future uncertain.
1. Contemplation

"Unintentional"

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim on FFX or Squaresoft and am not affiliated in any way. 

****

Tonight there's no denying, no there's no denying,

There's something magic in the air…

Emotional disorder came from out of nowhere 

Took me unawares…

__

Ash – There's a star

She stood at the peak of the temple, watching the day pass her by. Shades of black had merged into blues; the vast expanse of sky occasionally broken by snow-white wisps that danced across the heavens. The blue had also now faded, and the atmosphere shone blood red, burnt with hues of orange. A trickle of salt water made its way down her soft cheek and she wiped it away hastily with vehemence. 

__

Mom – 

So lost in her own thoughts was the girl she did not hear his stealthy approach. He studied the lithe figure standing perilously close to the temple's edge. She was perhaps his own age, maybe a year or so younger. Locks of ebony danced in the wind to just below her shoulders, the sun having burnt angry streaks of auburn through the otherwise raven silk. She wore very little for this time of year, a khaki skirt that barely covered her backside was perhaps the most striking piece of apparel, orange stitching highlighting the two pockets on each cheek. Two thin straps held the flimsy chiffon top to her frame, the orange fabric nearly, but not quite, see through. Brown corded boots with a wicked spiked heel encased the girl's legs to round off the outfit, an outfit donned, he assumed, with the sole intention to titillate the male of the species. His laughter rasped quietly as he watched the figure shiver involuntarily and he continued toward her.

"You are cold?" The girl spun at the sound of his voice, nearly losing her balance in her haste. He caught her arm to steady her and grinned in spite of himself. A faint smile graced her lips.

"A little. My own fault though." 

Her eyes, two sea green pools that caught and held his attention, struck him. He had thought only the Al Bhed had such eyes, but this girls eyes lacked the tell tale swirl in the pupil, though the colour was identical. He shook his head a little to clear the thoughts from his mind and cleared his throat.

"It is dangerous so close to the edge of the temple."

She looked abashed and grinned at him, her full, rosebud lips curving upwards seductively.

"I know. Maybe that's why I like it here."

"Why _are_ you here?"

She bit her lower lip and looked at the ground before returning her eyes to meet his questioning gaze.

"I, I come here to think. It clears my head."

He took a step forward, concern for the pretty girl etched on his face.

"Why do you need to clear your head?" He asked softly.

"My mother. She passed away on this day a while back." Her voice was a strangled whisper; her body shook gently as she tried to contain the threatening tears.

"How?"

"Sin."

The silence was telling and he shifted uncomfortably. She wiped her face and smiled defiantly.

"But it's in the past, we all have to move on at some point! Why're you up here?"

He stepped back unconsciously, slightly shaken by her optimism.

"I work here. I'm a warrior monk."

She looked at him quizzically before touching his arm in understanding and camaraderie.

"That's not the only reason you're up here though, is it?"

He shook his head, smiling wryly at her astuteness, "I come here to think also."

"What do you need to think on?"

"A proposal."

"Of marriage?" She looked shocked.

"What else?"

"But you can only be, what, eighteen?"

"Seventeen." He stated absently, fiddling with the handle of the earthenware jug that hung loosely at his hip.

"I'm only a year younger and I can't even contemplate marriage just now! I have so much life to live, so much to see and do! Don't you feel the same?"

"I do. But…" He hesitated, unsure as to why he was discussing this with a stranger.

"But?"

He carried on blindly, "It is the hand of the daughter of the maester. If I refuse, I will be disgraced, be forced to leave the ranks of the warrior monks."

"Do you love her?"

He swung his arm, cutting the air, "No!"

She looked at him thoughtfully, mulling his words before continuing.

"Then, why marry her if you don't love her? You'll both be miserable and no job is worth life long misery. Besides, you're too nice to be a warrior monk."

He smiled faintly and digested her words, "Thank you. You have given me much to contemplate. I will deliver my decision to the maester tonight."

He turned to walk away, but something held him back. He spun back to see she was watching the city from her vantagepoint again. The wind picked up and he called to the girl.

"What is your name?"

She turned to face him once more, making a face as she spoke, "Lesca."

"Why the face?"

"Well, wouldn't you hate your name if both you and your sibling were named after Lady Yunalesca?" She stuck out her tongue and he laughed, a deep, gravely noise that pleased her ears.

"I suppose."

"Well?" She looked at him impatiently and he shrugged.

"Well what?

Amusement sparkled in her eyes, "Well, who are you?"

His russet eyes twinkled and he felt his heart lurch within his muscular chest, an unfamiliar feeling which made breathing difficult.

"I am Auron."

She held out her hand, and to her surprise he kissed it rather than performing the perfunctory handshake.

"It is an honour to meet you Sir Auron." She mock curtsied; earning that laugh again, the laugh she had no idea was so rare.

"The honour is mine Lady Lesca. But please, call me Auron."

"As you wish Auron. But only if you drop the lady." 

"If I drop you, we will not talk again and I don't think I would like that." He grinned, rubbing his smooth chin thoughtfully.

Her laugh tinkled over the city of Bevelle and he watched her in wonderment.

"Mean! You know what I meant!"

"Of course, Lesca. However, it was too tempting. I could not resist." He realised he was still holding her hand and he dropped it quickly, despairing as a fleeting look of confusion passed over the girls face. She replaced the smile and continued, producing a small scrap of paper and a pen from her pocket.

"Auron? If you decide not to marry the maester's daughter, not that I'm trying to sway you in _any _way, but if you don't…this is my address. If you want, we could, you know…"

He took the hastily scribbled address and studied it, before folding it with precision and placing it carefully in his robes.

"I would like that very much. If I don't."

"Of course." A pregnant silence fell and both stared off into the horizon. Lesca spoke first, moving to the exit.

"Well, it was great to meet you Auron. If I see you, great! If I don't, don't worry about it and have a great life. See you around!"

"Goodbye." He called after the retreating figure, earning a wave over her shoulder. He felt his heart ache again and he clutched at his chest. 

__

What is this I'm feeling? No matter, the decision must be made and delivered tonight. I only hope that decision is the right one.

He shook his head and headed back to his quarters to inform his friend of his day and his decision. It would not be easy, but Kinoc would understand, they all would. They had to.

A/N: It's just an idea I've had floating about for a while let me know what you think! This will cover the period before, during and after Yuna's pilgrimage and will primarily be a love story between Auron and Lesca. It will also focus on death and betrayal. Thanks!


	2. Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or Squaresoft.

****

Angel all people ought to see,

Only you can ease my troubled dreams…

__

Ash - Candy

"Where have you been Lesca? I've been worried sick."

Lesca sighed and turned to meet the worried face of her father, he looked preoccupied with something other than her disappearance.

"You know not to worry about me dad. I just needed to get out and clear my head."

"You know what day it is. I though you might have done something stupid. You were meant to be watching Yuna. You need to start acting like an adult Lesca." He stated accusingly.

"No, what I _need_ is to live my own life and not be bogged down with _your_ responsibilities."

Braska sighed and rubbed at his temples, "Don't take that tone with me young lady. If your mother were here…"

"Don't you bring her into this!" The anger flared in her and he saw he'd over stepped the mark.

"I apologise. Lesca, there is something I need to tell you. I've been doing a lot of thinking."

She collapsed heavily in a chair, folding her arms and staring up at him sullenly.

"And?"

"I need to avenge your mother. I'm going to become a summoner." He awaited her approval and was instead shocked by her disinterest.

"No." She studied her fingernails with great interest.

"What do you mean "no"?"

"I mean no, you're not. You are _not_ leaving me to satisfy your own guilt and you mostcertainly are _not_ leaving me to raise my sister." She looked up, rage burning in her eyes.

"You cannot tell me what to do. I'm the adult here, I tell _you_ what you can and cannot do."

"Well start acting like it!" She shot back at him. Silence hung in the air heavily and he moved to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Lesca. I need to do this."

"What about Yuna? What about me?" Her face crumpled and his heart felt cold and hard as lead.

"You'll survive. Look after each other. Look at me. I love you both Lesca, but I can't go on like this. One day you'll understand."

"Have you told Yuna?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, but she does not yet need to know the end result. She knows only that I will defeat Sin."

"I can't believe you would sacrifice your life and leave your children orphaned to settle a score."

Her words stung him and he recoiled from her. "Lesca, don't. I will not leave on my pilgrimage for a while yet, I still must recruit guardians."

"Let me be a guardian. I'm more powerful with my gloves than you are with your staff _and_ I'm a skilled black mage. Besides, you always said you'd teach me some white magic, maybe make me a fully skilled mage?" An edge of hope crept into her voice only to be crushed by the force of his refusal.

"No. I will not risk both of our lives. One of us should be here for Yuna and it has to be you."

"It should be you." The words were said with resignation and he ruffled her hair as he left for the temple.

"Yes, it should." He sighed as he opened the door.

~~~

"Lescy!" 

Lesca awoke with a start as the small girl hurled herself into Lesca's lap with a gap-toothed grin.

"Take it easy Yunie! How was school?" She laughed at the enthusiastic child and tickled her, making the girl squeal with delight.

"Good, I – "

The exchange was interrupted by a timorous knock at the door. The girls looked at one another in confusion before jostling each other in their rush to reach the caller. Yuna got there first and opened the door with the toothy grin firmly in place.

"Hi, who're you? Who ya looking for?"

"My name is Auron, I'm looking for a lady named Lesca." The voice rasped.

"Lesca lives here but she isn't a lady. I'm Yuna!" The small girl made a face familiar to Auron and he laughed weakly.

Lesca rushed to the door and pushed Yuna out of the way, gasping at the sight before her. 

"Auron! Yevon, what happened to you?" 

His clothes hung torn and bloody from his limp frame, his face bruised and swollen, bloody from many small wounds. He leaned heavily against the doorframe in attempt to support his weight, a small bag of belongings slung carelessly over his shoulder. A great sword was strapped to his back and he swayed dangerously under the weight of his baggage.

He smiled faintly and staggered, trying to remain upright.

"I turned it down. I turned it down and now I am disgraced."

She took his arm, ushering the man inside her home, "Hush, Auron and come inside, sit by the fire. Yuna, fetch me some towels and warm water."

The little girl scurried off, leaving the two alone. His rusty brown pools eyed her warily as if expecting some reprimand and she touched his cheek tenderly, withdrawing her hand with haste when he winced at the gentle touch. He took her hand hesitantly and hid it in between his own two larger ones, breaking the silence with his throaty tone.

"I am sorry to disturb you. I, I didn't have any where to go and you were the only person I could think of who might…"

"Might what, Auron?" She asked gently, ripping up one of the clean towels Yuna had brought and using it with the lukewarm water to bathe his wounds.

He sighed heavily and grimaced at the pain, "It matters not." _Might care. Might not revile me and cast me aside._

"Ok. Yuna, make some tea for Auron. What do you take, milk, sugar?"

"Thank you for your kindness, but I should leave you in peace." He made to leave, but was surprised by the strength of the small hand suppressing him.

"You're going nowhere, you're in no fit state. Stay the night, tell me what happened. Milk and sugar?" She spoke firmly and he sighed, knowing when he was defeated.

"A little milk please."

"Well? Tell me."

__

He entered his quarters to find Kinoc there already awaiting his arrival. He grunted acknowledgement at the older man and sat heavily on the hard bed.

"Have you made your decision my friend? The maester awaits." Kinoc smiled jovially and sat beside the youth.

"I have." He sighed and turned from the other mans relentless, probing stare.

"And?"

"I am going to refuse her hand."

"What? Just yesterday you were going to accept! What could have possibly happened in the twenty four hours since I saw you last to cause such a dramatic change of heart?"

__

"I met someone." A smile played on his lips before he realised and wiped his face to resemble an expressionless mask.

__

Kinoc raised an eyebrow, "A woman?" 

He nodded in acquiescence. "She was…special. Something about her…She made me ask myself why I would trap myself into a loveless marriage and a miserable existence for the rest of my life. I have too much life to experience to throw it away on this Kinoc."

Kinoc smiled and placed a hand on Auron's shoulder. "You realise this will probably mean the end of your duties here? That you will be dismissed from the order?"

"I know."

"All the best then my friend. May Yevon be with you."

~~~

"Ah, Auron! Have you made your decision my boy?"

Auron grimaced inwardly and walked toward the maester and his plain daughter, Olophius. The other maester's Kelk and Jyscal along with Grand Maester Mika were also in attendance. He eyed the scene warily and bowed to the assembled masters of Yevon.

"Maester Turan, it is an honour as always my lord."

"Enough with the pleasantries Auron! What say you to my daughter's suit?"

Auron hung his head and spoke softly, "Although it is an honour I am not worthy of my lord, it is one I cannot deem to accept. I apologise my lord."

The maester turned red in barely contained rage as his weeping daughter ran from the room in shame.

"You believe yourself to be above this honour I granted you? No longer, boy. You shall suffer my wrath. You are no longer of the hallowed ranks of the warrior monks, you are cast out! Make your own way in this world; Yevon is done with you. Guards, show him what it means to be a traitor in our ranks." 

Turan turned his back and let the guards pummel the youth to within an inch of his life, though he did not give up without a struggle, despite his lack of a weapon. Tossed into the street with the little belongings he owned, he awoke from the beating induced slumber, lost. Outside the life of the warrior he knew nothing, no family, no friends outside of the order to turn to. He remembered the kindness of the girl earlier that day, the girl who made his heart leap. Would she remember him, would she accept him? He shrugged and looked at the crumpled piece of paper containing her address. Setting off slowly and painfully in the direction of her abode, he felt his heart grow lighter with every step that took him nearer to her. Maybe it was the right decision after all.

"I turned down the maester's daughters proposal. I have been cast aside by the order and taught a lesson of what happens to traitors such as I."

"That's awful, they had no right! I'll go see them tomorrow, they won't be allowed to get away with this!" She spoke fiercely and he smiled at her concern.

"It is of no importance now. What has happened is in the past and nothing can change that. Didn't you say we should look to the future?"

She grinned, "I did. You're right."

The smile faded and she became lost in thought. He watched her slip away from him and he squeezed her hand.

"Lesca? What is wrong?"

She made a face, "That obvious? I'm just thinking about my father. He's decided to become a summoner. Apparently, its not enough that Yuna has to grow up without a mother, now she must spend the rest of her life without a father too."

Auron mulled over her words. "You are angry with him?"

"Yes. He's being so selfish, going on a foolish pilgrimage under the guise of avenging my mother when it's really so he has to avoid the pain of living without her. We all have sorrow in our lives to deal with, I don't see why he should be allowed to free himself of his grief without a thought of how his actions can add to someone else's anguish." 

Hot tears of frustration and woe sprung to her eyes and she wiped them away angrily, glancing up to meet her fathers gaze.

"Lesca, I – "

"Dad, this is Auron. He's been discharged from the warrior monks. He's in a pretty bad way so he's staying here a while. Auron, my father, the soon to be Lord Braska."

Auron bowed deeply to the older man who in response returned the gesture.

"Well Auron, we've been given our orders. It is late, there is a guestroom through the hall; please make yourself at home. Lesca, where is Yuna?"

"She's in bed."

"Thank you Lesca. I'll retire now; I'll see you in the morning sweetheart. Good night Auron."

"Good night, my lord." Lesca giggled at Auron's reverence for authority and lead him to his room.

__

These are good people, decent people. I only hope I do not let them down. I do not want to hurt Lesca. I wonder if she feels this as well? 

Does he know? I don't think so. He's so strong, but vulnerable, words will pierce and wound him more easily than any sword. I want to be there for him…I wonder if he feels this too?

__

A/N: Thanks Angel! You're the best.


	3. Fragility

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX and I am not affiliated with Squaresoft in any way.

****

Every day is so wonderful, but suddenly it's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure from all the pain, I'm so ashamed…

__

Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

Sunlight streamed through the slatted blinds, waking him gently from his slumber. The crisp, cotton sheets were cool against his naked body, soothing the aching muscles. He cracked open one sleep encrusted russet eye to investigate the crushing weight atop his chest. Two wide eyes, one of baby blue and another of that striking verdant green were full of innocence and mischief at the same time as they stared back at him. He recognised the toothy grin as it slowly came into focus, a groan escaping him as the weight shifted about his chest. The child jumped and then collapsed in fits of giggles as she knocked the wind from his lungs.

"You are Yuna, are you not?" He wheezed.

Yuna nodded, locks of light brown hair falling into her eyes as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Mmm hmm, Lesca was wonderin' if you were up so I came to see. I'll go tell her you're awake!"

The girl scurried out, bare feet slapping against the tiled floor. Auron raised himself onto his elbows, wincing at the stabbing pain in his ribs. He looked down and inhaled sharply at the collage of pea greens and sickly yellows that coloured his torso. Raising a hand to his face, he gingerly ran his fingers over the surface, the calloused digits rough against his tender skin. His eyebrows knitted together as he realised the extent of his injuries, _I must look hideous_.

A soft voice halted the exploration of his visage, "Hey you. How're you feeling?"

He looked up to see Lesca walking toward him from the doorway she had been watching him from. She reached him, touching his face tenderly before sitting next to him with a smile.

"Better, thank you." He looked around, suddenly very conscious of his nakedness. "Lesca, where are my robes?"

She smiled apologetically and he felt his heart try to escape from the confines of his chest.

"They were in such a state Auron…I tried to clean them but it was no use. Sorry! Besides, I don't think the temples would take too kindly to your wearing their garb any longer."

He hung his head, remembering the events that had transpired yesterday evening.

"I suppose. That was all I had though." He mumbled, embarrassed at the situation.

Lesca brightened, running from the room only to return a few moments later with simple grey linen trousers and a plain black shirt. She tossed the clothes to him with a grin.

"Here, you can use these just now. We'll head to market after you've eaten and get you some clothes of your own."

He blushed, knowing he could not refuse the kindness, "Thank you."

She smiled and turned to leave. Pausing at the doorway she called back, 

"The bathrooms down the hall. Once you're cleaned up, come through to the kitchen and I'll make you some food."

He nodded in agreement though she had left before waiting for his response. Sighing, he hauled himself to his feet, covering his modesty with an awaiting towel. Moving stiffly down the hall, leaning on the walls for support, he felt distinctly uneasy with his position. 

__

Damn near naked with Lesca here. _Great._

He saw her come out of one of the other rooms, smiling warmly at him before raising an eyebrow at him mischievously, looking pointedly at his towel. He smiled weakly and felt something stir, his heart pounding within his chest.

__

Not now! Traitorous body…

He found the bathroom and locked the door quickly, heaving a sigh of relief as the blood rushing through his veins quietened. He stepped in the shower and switched it on full, savouring the intense heat on his aching muscles. Steam soon clouded the mirror as he let the knots under his skin unravel, thanking Yevon for the use of this machina. The powerful jet slowed to a dribble and he looked at his reflection in the misted mirror, beads of water clinging to his ebony tresses. The scratches on his face were little more than surface wounds, mere scratches that did nothing to mar his handsome face. The pain from his ribs had ebbed to a dull throb and he towelled his body vigorously. He dressed quickly in the clothes Lesca had handed to him, feeling strange to be in something other than his voluminous robes.

~~~

"Lesca?" 

The older girl smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Yes, Yuna?"

"Do you like Auron?" The little girl giggled and covered her mouth.

"Of course I do. If I didn't, he wouldn't be here." She explained with the patience of one used to dealing with a child's incessant questioning.

"But do you _like him_ like him?"

Lesca tickled her little sister, watching as the child dissolved into helpless giggles.

"I don't think that's any of your business little Lady Yuna!"

She whirled around at the sound of a throat being cleared. Auron stood in the doorway, a faint blush colouring his cheeks as he rubbed absently at his hair with the towel.

"Auron! I, I didn't hear you come in. Is cereal ok for you?"

He nodded and sat at the table, thanking her profusely for the meagre meal. Yuna clambered into his lap and started braiding his hair. He looked at the child in confusion and Lesca could not contain the laughter bubbling up inside her. Auron's embarrassment turned to amusement and he chuckled, picking the squealing Yuna from his lap and placing her firmly in her chair. A figure appeared in the doorway and laughed heartily at the scene before him.

"Yuna, you must leave our guest be. Auron, you seem better. I will cast a cure spell on you today, it should heal those wounds completely."

Auron bowed his head, "Thank you, my lord."

"Please Auron, call me Braska. Lesca, what _are_ you wearing?"

She sighed in frustration and turned to face him, "The same as I wore yesterday."

"Go change, you look like a common whore."

"Funny. You didn't used to think mom looked like a common whore when she wore this." She spat the words with venom at her father and he shook his head.

"Your mother would never have worn something so…short."

"_You _bought her them! The only reason you're complaining is because I remind you too much of her."

"You're right. I'm sorry Lesca. Excuse me, I need to visit the temple. Must show my devotion to Yevon!" He laughed weakly before leaving.

__

Having sworn fealty, you must spend your life in servitude. Yevon shall be your master and you must do all in your power to honour him, for Yevon will set us free. Serve him well and remember; it is better to be lying dead amongst the soldiers than never to be free.

Auron shook his head to clear the painful memory, that first day within the ranks of the warrior monks had been a shock. His removal from the order had multiplied that shock tenfold, he hadn't though it possible. He jumped at Lesca's gentle touch on his arm.

"Auron?" Her tone was light, but he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Shall we go to the market now?" He brushed her concern aside and she looked relieved at the lifting of his spirits.

"Yeah, sure. Yuna, hurry on to school or you'll be late."

The girl pouted and crossed her arms, "How come you don't have to go now?"

Lesca bent until she was level with the crumpled face of her sister and gave her a hug.

"You know why. I'm too old now. Run along, you have school and I've got to take Auron shopping before my training."

The child kissed her sister and hugged Auron's leg before running off to school. Lesca straightened up, grinning at him.

"Well, lets go!"

They began the short walk to the local market and he clenched his fist to stop himself from grabbing Lesca's hand greedily.

"What does your training involve?" He glanced at her sideways and she rewarded him with the smile he loved.

"This and that. I train in hand to hand combat, brush up on my black magic…"

"You're a black mage?" He hadn't taken her for a trained combatant.

"Yes. You sound surprised!"

"Well, that may be because I am. You seem too fragile for that type of life."

"When your mother is Al Bhed you have to learn to defend yourself at an early age. Just in case, y'know?" She shook her head, laughing bitterly at the absurdity of her situation, revealing her lineage to a former monk of Yevon was never a wise move.

__

That explains those eyes of jade.

"Al Bhed, really? It must be interesting to have both Yevonite and Al Bhed lineage."

She looked up suspiciously into his bronzed gaze, expecting to see revulsion. Instead, she found genuine interest and warmth.

"You don't mind?"

"Why should I? You are still the same person as you were before you revealed your heritage to me. Creed does not make a person, actions do."

She smiled, "I wish more people were as enlightened as you and my father. Come on, I think you'll find something you like in here."

They stepped across the threshold of the store, Auron staring in awe at the many colours and fabrics on display. Lesca snickered and walked over to a gawping store clerk.

"Hey. Do you think you can help my friend here? We need something practical. Light layers that are easy to move in, y'know? But something that can be removed or added to depending on the seasons."

The clerk nodded dumbly, tearing his eyes from Lesca reluctantly to fuss around Auron, taking measurements as he wandered around the store feeling fabrics and examining colours.

"Ok, I think I got something in your size. From what your friend was telling me, I think trousers, sturdy boots, gloves, a breastplate and a heavy trenchcoat. What do you think?"

Feeling out of his depth, Auron merely grunted his approval at the suggestions being pitched to him. Hiding her smiled, Lesca turned to the clerk.

"What colours you got?"

"What do you want?"

"Uh…red for the coat I think, brighten him up a little! Black for the rest though. Is that ok with you Auron?"

He nodded absently, distracted by the sheer volume of clothes surrounding him. He had never seen such a deluge of colour, used to instead the drab grey-white of his regiment. The clerk roused him from his daydreaming by shoving a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Through there, try them on."

"…" He left wordlessly to the dressing room. The clerk sauntered over to Lesca with a smile. 

"So, what's your name gorgeous?"

"Lesca. And you are…?" She blushed slightly and moved away subconsciously, wondering why she felt almost scared by this man.

"Rethar. So how about you and me get better acquainted?" The man leered at her, and she turned her head away from his hot, sickly breath.

"You don't waste any time do you? Maybe some other time Rethar." She smiled, hoping to diffuse the situation, which was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Y'know what? I think I'd rather get to know you better now." 

The man pounced, grabbing her wrist while she was off her guard. Rethar pulled the struggling girl though to the back of the store, her slight weight giving her no grounding against his strength. Grabbing a loose length of cloth, he tied the arm he held to a pipe. She flailed wildly with the limbs still free of restraint and tried desperately to call upon a spell for aid. With only one hand free, the spell refused to focus and she almost cried with frustration. Rethar approached her, his sinister intentions written plainly on his face as he drank in the sight of her. Calming her breathing, she focused her energies into her limbs, a well-timed kick catching her assailant squarely in the jaw. Howling in pain, he drew back his hand to slap her, stopping only at the sound of a mans voice as it carried through from the front of the shop.

"Lesca?"

She wilted with relief, yelling at the top of her voice, "Auron! I'm here! Please, help me!"

Auron followed the voice, slipping slightly on the wooden floor as he came to a halt. He watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of him in what seemed like slow motion. The clerk punched Lesca in the face, droplets of blood spraying from her mouth as his heavy signet ring cut through her tender flesh. She kicked at him to keep him at bay, buffeting his blows with the arm that was free to no avail, his own reach was longer than that of the smaller girl.

A red mist descended on Auron and he approached the man, not feeling the blows raining down on his body as the clerk shifted his attention from Lesca onto the purposeful youth. He caught the mans fist as it came toward his face, pushing it back easily and crushing it within his own. Rethar's face contorted in rage and agony, the bones in his hand popping as they broke, one by one. Auron drew back his free arm and released his anger onto the mans face, again and again and _again_. As the haze lifted, he dropped the man, stupefied by his actions. He was unrecognisable as the man who had served him just quarter of an hour ago, his face a mere bloody pulp. He shook his head as he remembered the reason he had came through and he rushed over to the shaking Lesca.

"Lesca! Are you ok? What happened, why didn't you call for me? Yevon, Lesca…what were you thinking?"

She smiled weakly, "I, I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could handle it, he was too big. Some great mage I am, can't even cast with one hand. Can't even fight off a stupid, weak man."

He listened to her mumbling as she berated herself and took a deep breath, "He caught you off guard?"

"Well, yeah! I shouldn't even have to _be _on guard in town." Her voice had quietened to a fierce whisper.

"Then why do you chide yourself so? It happens to us all, Lesca. You defended yourself well."

She smirked wryly as she wiped the blood from her mouth, "Well. Ha! My mentor will have a field day, "I was off guard, but I defended well!". Fantastic."

"Stop it."

"Okay." She realised he was wearing the new clothes, "Hey, you look good! Needs a thick belt though."

She left the mash of the man behind on the floor, stepping neatly over him into the front of the store. Picking up a circlet of night embellished with silver and two sturdy leather belts of brown, she put her arms around Auron's waist, fastening it securely before standing back to admire her handiwork. Black trousers, interrupted by pinstripes of grey were baggy on his solid frame. The breastplate of charcoal gleamed in the light cascading through the windows, exposed by the open ankle length trenchcoat of the deepest vermilion, trimmed with piping of the whitest snow.

"Perfect! Let's go, I'm late already!"

He tossed the money for the garments on the counter and barred her path as she made to leave. 

"How do you do that?" He raised an eyebrow and she looked sheepish, apologetic almost.

"What?"

"Bounce back from these events that fate throws at you?"

She laughed sadly, pushing past him as she lead him towards their destination.

"When you've been through as much as my family have, you learn that the best way to deal with the shit that life slings at you is to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and get on with what's left. If you're lucky, you can laugh about it at some point. If you're not, you might cry. Either way, life doesn't stop and neither should we."

"So you go forward?" He looked at her, feeling the deep pain which she usually hid so well.

"I have to. If I don't, who will?"

__

I'll go forward with you. I promise. 

A/N: Thanks to The Angel of the Lion, Pierson and NanakiThirteen. I'm glad you all like it, cause I can see this being very long! I hinted at the ages in the 1st chapter, but for future reference this is set 10yrs before Yuna's pilgrimage. Lesca is 16, Auron is 17 and Yuna is 7. Just so you don't think Auron is molesting small kids! : ) Ok, so I forgot Auron is meant to be 35 in the game,I throw my hands up to that and bow humbly, but he's too sexy to be that old! For the purposes of this fic I feel there would be too much of an age gap between Lesca and Auron if he were 25. Also, if I made both Auron and Lesca older, Braska would be mega old in order to be Lesca's dad and the age gap between Yuna and Lesca would be too much. Please forgive me for the slight liberties I'm taking! Also thanks to Angel and GroundZero for reminding me of Auron's age. Its not fair that he's that old! : (


	4. Resignation

Disclaimer: I do not own ff10, Squaresoft, or anything. Promise.

****

You have always been a thorn in their side

But to me you're a shining light

You arrive and the night is alive

Yeah you are a shining light

Yeah you light up my life

__

Ash – Shining Light

The man looked at his timepiece pointedly as Auron and Lesca approached the domed hall where Lesca was to train. She shrugged, throwing the man a disarming grin. The man laughed, throwing his arms to the heavens in greeting.

"Lesca! Where in Yevon have you been? You're late. Again."

"Sorry Preane, but at least it's only five minutes this time, and I do have a great excuse!"

She ducked in mock fear as he pretended to swing for her, Auron's jaw tightened involuntarily as he eyed the other man warily from where he hung back from the scene. At this point he trusted no one aside from Braska around the girl, not even fully trusting himself because of the feelings she invoked in him.

The man raised an eyebrow incredulously, "Oh really? What could possibly top "A shoopuf ate my gloves?""

She grinned mischievously, "Um, Yuna ate my gloves? I dunno. Seriously though, I have got an excuse, I've been helping Auron."

"And Auron would be…?"

She slapped a hand to her forehead, 

"Oh Yevon, please forgive my ill manners! Auron, this is my mentor Preane. Preane, this is Auron, a former warrior monk."

"Former warrior monk? Sounds like there's quite a story behind such a simple statement."

Auron gritted his teeth, "Indeed sir, but it is not one I wish to go into at this time."

Preane nodded in understanding before turning to face his pupil.

"Lesca? Shall we begin?"

"Sure, let's see what you got old man!"

He readied his stance, shaking his head at the overconfident girl.

"Let's see if you've improved any before you get cocky, child."

Lesca circled her opponent, jumping lightly from foot to foot as her muscles began to wake fully. She feigned attacks to test his reflexes, pulling back at the last moment to analyse the defences he utilised. 

The cracked leather of the worn, chestnut gloves she sported groaned as she stretched her fingers within their confines, the tips of the slender white digits wriggling in the cool air. A ball of fire grew in the palm of Preane's hand before being unleashed directly at the girl. She rolled deftly out of harms way, wagging a disapproving finger at the teacher.

"Too slow Preane, but I suppose the reflexes are somewhat dulled in a man of your vintage!"

He grunted in amusement and fell back to study her technique. Her little hops from toe to toe had slowed; she seemed to be tiring. He rushed forward, sensing weakness in his pupil.

He stopped in his tracks, dazed as a bright light engulfed him, the power that was Ultima forcing him to his knees. Taking advantage of her tutor's prone position, Lesca followed the black magic with a flurry of blows. Auron watched, mesmerised as the lithe, slender figure pummelled the solid figure of Preane. The grace of her movements meant even an act of hostility looked like the dance of an angel.

Preane held up his hand and she stopped, her booted foot a mere inch from his face. Standing at ease, she offered him and hand, her delight in her victory plain to see. Preane panted as he attempted to catch his breath,

"Well done. Didn't I always tell you your frailty would fool even the worthiest adversary? Certainly fooled me. So how do you feel?"

Her eyes twinkled like jewels, "Smug?"

Preane chuckled, "Ok, ok! But don't get complacent; you aren't invincible. You're ready now Lesca, there is nothing more I can teach you. From this day forth we train as equals."

"Equals, huh? Never thought I'd see the day you admitted I was better than you."

"Equals means you're not better than me, equals means we're the same!" He protested.

"Yeah, yeah! We both know that I'm the best…" Lesca winked, her smirk turning to surprise as her legs were swept from under her. She looked up from the ground to meet the grin of Preane.

"If you're the best, how come you're on the ground? You let your guard down too easily, you trust too much. It will be your undoing. You'd do well to remember that."

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled, extending her hand for some help. Preane took the proffered limb and found himself flying over Lesca's body and onto his back. She sat up laughing.

"Seems that it may be a lesson we both have to learn. Later, Preane!"

The man groaned and waved her on her way as he lay in the dust, contemplating how he managed to end up with a girl such as Lesca for a pupil and a friend.

Auron followed the skipping girl as she left, bemused at the exchange of words and blows he had witnessed. He watched as she waved another figure over and steeled his nerves as he realised that it was her father. He began to mentally prepare himself for the bitter words he expected the two to sling at one another.

"Dad!"

Braska approached his eldest daughter with a smile, enveloping her warmly in embrace as Auron tried to hide his stupefaction. 

"Lesca, well met my child." His smile faded and concern took its place as he noticed the gash at her mouth, blood encrusted around the open wound.

"What happened to your face? Who did this to you?" He touched the cut gently and she winced.

"Just a little trouble I ran into, nothing we couldn't handle. Auron was there, he helped me out."

Braska turned to the boy, only just realising his presence. 

"Auron, I thank you for helping my daughter. I can heal both of your wounds now, if I may?" 

Auron bowed in thanks, "It would be an honour my lord."

Braska shook his head, a faint smile playing on his lips.

__

Old habits die hard with this one.

The healing wind whispered over the skin of the two, the minor lesions vanishing in an instant. Braska nodded in satisfaction, before noticing the new apparel donned by Auron.

"I like your new garments Auron. I feel that you may have had a hand in the selection though Lesca." 

She grinned, "That obvious? Where are you going anyway?"

"I have just returned from the temple. The priests of Yevon have agreed to let me journey on my pilgrimage, but I am still devoid of a guardian. Without a guardian, I cannot even pray to the Fayth here in Bevelle to obtain the first aeon."

Lesca sighed, defeated. "You're really going, aren't you?"

"Yes." Her father replied, taken aback by the fierce hug his daughter entrapped him in.

"If your mind is set to this course, who am I to try to dissuade you? I won't stand in your way any longer, you have my blessing."

He touched her face tenderly, "That means everything to me Lesca. I am glad you have decided to support me. I wouldn't want to die knowing you resented me for my decision."

"I wouldn't let that happen. Listen, dad. Until you find another guardian, would a temporary guardian suffice? I can support you as you pray to the Fayth in Bevelle, if not any further. It is the least I can do."

"I foresee no difficulty. Are you free now? Yuna shall be in school for some time yet…"

Lesca smiled sadly, resigned to her fathers decision and subsequent fate.

"I'm not busy. I'll meet you at the temple in ten minutes. I have to pick up my new gloves."

"Of course. Auron, will you be accompanying my daughter?"

Auron glanced at Lesca, "If she so wishes my company, I would be honoured." 

The youth's voice was hesitant and Braska smiled inwardly, recognising the attraction between the two, though neither knew of the others feelings. _Love is blind._ He saw his own relationship with the girl's mother reflected in the flower of love blooming between the two. 

They had met, wooed, fallen in love at the same time as these children. A year and a marriage later, they had been blessed with Lesca. Looking back now at the age of thirty-four, he realised with hindsight that they had been young, some would say foolish. Hindsight, however was a wonderful gift not afforded to the young, and even now he could not say with any shred of honesty that he wished he had waited before settling down. He had no regrets for the life he had sacrificed for early domestication. 

Lesca watched her father walk away and sat on a bench, head in her hands. Auron sat beside her awkwardly.

"You are not going to get your gloves?"

She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, grinning despite the tears that threatened to spill.

"There are no gloves. I just need to compose myself before I can help him. I never told you Auron, but I enjoy your company. I'm glad you're here."

"I'll be here as long as you wish my presence." He stated falteringly. 

She nodded, "I'm glad."

__

I don't want you to leave too. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to deal with this pain myself another second. I want to share this with you. I want you. I…love you. Don't leave me like all the others. Please.

I'd take the pain from you gladly if I could. I want to bear your burden. I want to be there to share your laughter and make sure there are no more tears. You have suffered too much already. I hope you wish me to stay, for I have no will to leave you. For as long as you allow and beyond I will be by your side. You have my word; I swear it on my love for you.


	5. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own ff10, Squaresoft, or anything. Promise.

****

Angel of the summer stars

I will always see you safe from harm

We'll never be apart, 

Night and day you're constant in my heart…

__

Ash - Candy

"Are you certain you want to put yourself through this, Lesca? The duties of a Guardian are arduous, even for the short stay you will be completing in the trials." Auron looked at her worriedly. 

"I'm sure. You don't have to come y'know." She squinted at him, shielding her eyes from the sun that lay low on the horizon.

"I want to. If that is alright with you?"

"Of course it is. I'd love some company, especially yours." She bit her lip. She hadn't meant to let that last bit slip out. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"Lesca!" 

She turned to face her father, bedecked in the robes of a summoner. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of a man facing certain death.

"You have your staff I trust?" Her voice was strangled, cracking from the emotions raging through her.

"I have. Shall we enter?"

She merely nodded, leaving the two men in her wake as she made haste to the entrance of the temple. They looked at each other and shrugged before following the distant figure of Braska's daughter. Braska glanced at the child, troubled by her strange behaviour. 

He bowed to the temple's keeper deeply; "My name is Braska. I wish to pray to the Fayth and end the sorrow and suffering of Spira."

"Of course Lord Braska. These are your Guardians I presume?" The man eyed the relative children warily.

"They are for the time being."

"As you wish my lord. The trials that lie ahead are laborious, are you prepared?"

Lesca looked at the man with a bright smile, "We are."

Only Auron noticed the pain that flashed in her eyes as she uttered the simple reply. He restrained himself as he made to move toward her, realising it was the father, not the daughter he was here to protect. _For now. _

The monk eyed the youth with distaste before bowing to the apprentice summoner and moving to clear his path to the trials. They entered the cloister and Auron was struck by the wealth of machina employed by the temple. He had never been this far into its underbelly, it was forbidden for any monk to cross the threshold into the trials without good reason. The shock was evident on his face, and Lesca laughed bitterly.

"Why so startled Auron? Didn't you know those holier than though Yevonite's used the machina of the heathens?"

He shook his head, his eyes glazed and unseeing. Machina that was outlawed in the outer world lined the walls of the temple, bleeping merrily as they went about their appointed tasks. 

"Lesca! Stop this. You are of the faith of Yevon also." Braska admonished his eldest daughter sharply.

"Hud drnuikr lruela." Auron smiled as she grumbled. Unknown to his companions, he knew enough Al Bhed to comprehend her words and to make himself understood. It was a skill all warrior monks had to learn to deal with the "atheists". Braska pulled Lesca to the side and began whispering furiously.

"Lesca, bmayca! Oui ghuf oui lyhhud najaym ouin mehayka. Tuh'd syga meva vun oui yht Yuna yho ryntat dryh ed ryc du pa. Vun so cyga yht ouin sudranc." Braska looked at Auron pointedly.

The other man shrugged, "E ghuf. I have no issue with the ancestry of your children and neither should the rest of Spira. It is sad that is not the case, but prejudice is an inevitable part of life."

Braska looked relieved, "You speak the language of her mother? It is good to know there are those out there who will not persecute my daughters for something that is outwith their control."

Lesca pulled away from her father and picked up a shimmering sphere of purple, tossing it lightly between her hands. 

"Come on. By the time you two are done jabbering the trials will have disappeared!"

The trials, though not physically challenging, tired them all mentally. As they stood outside the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth, Lesca stopped Braska in his tracks.

"This is it. Are you certain this is what you want?"

He took her by the shoulders and smiled, his eyes betraying his sadness, "It is for the good of Spira."

Lesca nodded and watched as her father entered the antechamber, the soft petal-like formations parting before him. She exhaled loudly as the last glimpse of white disappeared into the darkness and looked at Auron.

"Hey." She murmured, smiling at him shyly.

"Hello…" He looked at her, confused. Lesca giggled at the perplexed look on his face.

"You need to lighten up!" 

She leaned against the wall of the room with her eyes closed, one leg resting against the cool surface, arms crossed. Auron watched as her lips moved, seemingly silently, but as he strained his ears he could pick out the faint words of a haunting tune.

__

Du sa, oui'na cdnyhka yht oui'na paydevim

Oui't pa cu banvald fedr sa

Pid oui zicd lyh'd caa

Oui dinh ajano rayt, pid oui tuh'd caa sa

E'mm bid y cbamm uh oui

Oui'mm vyll ycmaab

Yht E'mm bid y cbamm uh oui

Yht frah E fyga oui, E'mm pa dra vencd oui caa

Yht oui'mm naymeca dryd oui muja sa

He hesitated, "I, I see you."

Her eyes snapped open and she coloured, "I don't know what you mean."

"That song…Oui dinh ajano rayt, pid oui tuh'd caa sa…You turn every head but you don't see me. I see you."

She chewed on her bottom lip, "I didn't realise you spoke quite as much Al Bhed."

"I liked the language so I studied it more than most of the monks, it is…beautiful." _Tell her. Do it, what is there to fear? She can only reject you, laugh…_

"However, it pales into insignificance next to your splendour." _Smooth, real smooth Auron. _He mentally slapped a hand to his forehead, cringing as she walked over to him, peering at him curiously.

"You mean that?"

He gulped, "I do."

She stopped in front of him and he looked down into the inquisitive green eyes from his lofty position. Smiling up at him was the girl he adored, that smile alone made his legs try to fold from under him, his heart pound in his chest. Reaching a slender gloved hand to his face, she trailed a finger down his cheek, standing on her tiptoes in a vain attempt to reach him. Lesca grinned, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. He met her kiss hungrily, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her probed the inside of her mouth, tentatively at first but as his ardour grew so did the urgency of his embrace. A moan escaped his lips and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He hid his disappointment as she pulled away, her eyes locked to his own once more.

She touched her lips and smiled softly, "Wow."

"Wow?"

She studied his face for regret. Finding no noticeable signs, she pressed on.

"Mmm hmm. Auron?"

He took her hand, unsure if it was appropriate or even wanted. "Yes?"

"Am I one of many for you? Was that just a bit of fun with the summoner's daughter? I, I hope it wasn't. You see, I know we hardly know each other and this is freaky and too soon but…" She began to get frustrated and she paced the room, trying to articulate her words.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? That there is only one person, a soul mate for everyone and when you find them you'll know from the second you see them that this is it, this is meant to be?" She looked at him almost pleadingly for an answer.

He spoke slowly; choosing his words carefully, "You could never be one of many. Indeed, you are the only one and it would be…nice for it to stay that way. I agree that what happened there was "fun", but that is not all it was, at least not for me. I believe in love, in fate. I believe that from the moment I met you that I fell in love with you. 

All I have been able to think of since we met at the temple was that I wanted to be by your side, always. You are the reason I am not married; I sought you out after my discharge from the temple because you are all I think of. You invade my waking moments and you haunt my dreams, and I find I do not mind, I want you to. Is this meant to be? I believe so."

"You mean those things you say? Do not hide behind flowery compliments, Auron, to spare my feelings."

He sliced his hand through the air, "Yevon, but you are infuriating! Lesca, believe me when I say that I love you. Do not slight me by questioning my integrity."

Lesca took him in her arms and laid her head on his chest, "I apologise. I love you Auron."

She withdrew from the embrace quickly as the door to the Fayth opened, her father staggering out. She looked at him in horror, taking in the beads of sweat on his brow, his dishevelled appearance, and the fatigue that was evident on his face. He began to fall forward as if in slow motion, she and Auron running to him, Lesca's legs feeling leaden as they pounded the stone floor. They reached the man in time and he rested his head on the shoulder of his daughter.

"Is it over? For if it is not, I will not allow…" Lesca asked fearfully.

"It is done. I have become a summoner." The voice was tired, the pride palpable.

"It is done. Yes, it is done. Come, we must spread the news to Bevelle that a new summoner has been born to die and rid the world of Sin." She pulled her father to his feet.

"Auron? Please tell the temple priest to assemble the necessary people. Lord Braska must prove his skills by summoning the aeon he has acquired."

The youth nodded and left the two alone. She looked at her father tenderly.

"So…my father the summoner. I am proud of you. I will make sure Yuna remembers her father and what a great man he was."

"Thank you. He is a good man Lesca. You have my blessing."

She raised an eyebrow, confused, "What do you mean?"

Her father smiled at her secretively, "Come, we must go. You will figure it out when the time is right."

__

Look after her when I no longer walk this earth, Auron. She is my brightest hope. Watch over my daughters, make my eldest happy with your love. You have my blessing.

****

Translations:

Alphabet [English]: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 

Alphabet [Al Bhed]:Y P L T A V K R E Z G M S H U B X N C D I J F Q O W

****

Not through choice.

Please! You know you cannot reveal your lineage. Don't make life for you and Yuna any harder than it has to be. For my sake and your mothers. 

I know. 

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful

You'd be so perfect with me 

But you just can't see 

You turn every head but you don't see me

I'll put a spell on you

You'll fall asleep

And I'll put a spell on you

And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see

And you'll realise that you love me

A/N: The song is "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung, I thought it was quite fitting. The Al Bhed is something I always wanted to put in a fic, and its in here to show that though Lesca embraces both cultures, she embraces the Al Bhed that little bit more, rebel that she is. Auron speaks it because I reckon priests of Yevon etc. would have to communicate with the Al Bhed in order to tell them how much they hated them! : )

Thanks to: The Angel of the Lion, Refugee, Pierson, Ground Zero and NanakiThirteen.

PS please review. Thanks.

__


	6. Future

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now don't you? Squaresoft own everything, including me. 

****

How can heaven hold a place for me

When a girl like you has cast a spell on me?

__

Space – Female of the Species

The staff moved gracefully, spiralling fluidly as it cut through the crisp evening air of Bevelle. A light shone from the heavens to illuminate the summoner as he neared completion of the ritual, the blood-curdling roar of the King of Dragons echoing throughout the otherwise silent streets of the usually bustling city. The inhabitant's of the municipally watched in awe as the great black mass descended from the skies, tremors shaking the ground as the aeon landed heavily. Braska smiled defiantly at the assembled dignitaries, they had believed a fallen Yevonite wed to an Al Bhed could never become a summoner. _How wrong you were!_

He walked over to the great beast timidly, watching for any signs of hostility. Seeing that the boy Fayth had been true to his word, he grinned, stroking the thick hide of the dragon whilst waving to the citizens. A great cheer arose from the crowds, celebrating the birth of a new summoner and with him a new hope. Lesca hung back from the masses, cursing each and every member of the throng for willing her father to his death. She felt an arm snake round her waist and looked up to find the russet eyes of Auron watching her with concern. 

"Are you alright?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. There's nothing I can do now, the deed is done and it is out of my hands."

"Shall I walk you home?"

"Are you not staying?" Lesca looked panicked and he smoothed her hair to soothe her.

"I have arranged lodgings with one of the priests from the temple. Apparently I am not as reviled as I had feared." He smirked wryly.

"Oh. You will still see me though?" 

Auron laughed lightly at the worry on her face, "Of course. We do not have to go straight home if you do not wish it. Walk with me awhile, tell me more about yourself."

She grinned at him and led him away by the hand. They walked in companionable silence for some time before finding themselves back at the temple, the spot where they first met beckoning them. Auron watched as she settled herself into the corner she preferred, joining her when she called to him.

"Tell me more about your family." 

The request startled her and she frowned, trying to think what he would find interesting. He recognised the contemplation and lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering as he wrapped her in the warmth of his coat.

"Anything Lesca, I just want to hear your voice."

She nodded, nestling into the nook between his arm and body.

"My mother was Al Bhed as you know, her name was Bria. She and my father met here in Bevelle seventeen years ago, my mother was training to become a summoner. You know, for all the hate directed at her race, not one Yevonite realised she was Al Bhed. Strange. Anyway, my father was also in training, but when they met they fell in love, forsaking the pilgrimage. They were married almost immediately and had me a year later. After mom had Yuna, she wanted to return to her people and tell her side of our family the news. She, she went to Home but the ship was attacked by Sin on the way there. No one survived.

My father hasn't really been living his life since that day; he's been surviving. Despite his love for the Al Bhed, he turned his back on the culture and raised Yuna and I as Yevonite's. Maybe to spare us the wrath of the narrow minded masses, but more than likely because our heritage reminded him too much of my mom. I was too old then, I knew the ways of the Al Bhed, the language. My mother was determined I should be a link between the two peoples. It's been a source of contention between us since my mother died. 

He looks at me and sees his wife, I look just like her and it saddens him, I think. That's probably why he tries to protect me so, he can't bear to lose her again through the loss of me. Yuna looks more like my father, even one of her eyes has his colouring." 

She sighed, smiling faintly, "My uncle would never have forgiven my father if either of us forgot our heritage. He always says my fathers "a damn fool who needs to move on and stop acting like the world has ended." He tells him he needs to remember that he has two daughters to live for. My uncle writes to me and I know as well as he that my father has given up on life, because when one lovebird dies the other shall surely follow. It was only a matter of time before he gave up completely, one way or another. He has chosen to sacrifice his life to Sin in order to be at peace with my mother on the Farplane. It is selfish, but I know why he's doing it."

Auron stroked her hair softly, his chin resting gently on top of her head.

"Who is your uncle? Do you have any more family?"

"My uncle is Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed people. He single handedly brought us all together in one place, our Home. He is truly remarkable; to gather a race in one place and watch over them without incident or violence is amazing. His wife, my aunt, was also killed by Sin, four years ago. He managed to pick himself up and get on with things…I've got two cousins, Brother; he's my age and Rikku. She's five, absolutely gorgeous but so energetic, she's mad!"

She laughed as she remembered the spheres showing her little cousin tottering about asking for her. She looked up into the chocolate eyes and grinned.

"Do you have any family Auron?"

He grunted, shaking his head. "I am an orphan. I was taken into the care of the temple when I was a baby. My parents were killed by Sin also."

"I'm sorry." She lay back in his embrace, seeing her face reflected in his chestnut eyes.

"Don't be. I have no regrets, what you don't know you don't miss."

"I suppose. Auron? What are your plans for the future?"

Auron looked at the girl lying in his arms and smiled, he had never felt this kind of contentment before. He traced the outline of her lips with a battle hardened finger, marvelling that this girl, this woman that lay beside him, loved him. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, painting the world with silver. Purplish wisps of cloud danced across the blackness, the diamond studded heavens twinkling in their infinite beauty. 

__

What **do** I want for the future? Lesca at my side certainly, but…I don't want to wait, risk losing her.

"I have no plans. I have events I wish to happen but no plans."

She chuckled and tickled his chin, ""Like what?"

"Like, will you consent to be my wife? I know it is fast, please do not take that as a sign that I love lightly for I do not. I do not want to leave anything to fate. If you but grant me this wish I will spend my life trying to be worthy of your love." He spoke in a rush, instantly regretting his outburst as he watched his love clam up.

"This is so sudden Auron, I didn't expect this…"

"I am sorry, please forget I said anything." He hung his head, clenching his fist so hard his nails drew blood from his palm.

She shook her head, grinning, "Auron, if I am to be your wife you have to learn to let me finish a sentence! It may be sudden and unexpected, but I can think of nothing I would rather do. I would be honoured to be your wife, unless you still want me to forget what you just said?"

"Of course I don't! You are sure though?" The elation was reigned in by Auron's cautious nature.

"Positive. We'll go to the temple tomorrow, see if they can fit us in?"

"That would be more than acceptable. What of your father?" He stroked her hand absently, mesmerised by her eyes.

"He told me I had his blessing. I think he knows." Lesca's lips brushed his full mouth lightly, a look of surprise crossing her face when he caught her bottom lip lightly in his teeth to prolong the kiss. 

He cradled her face in his hands, tracing small circles on her cheek with his rough hand. Auron felt her form mould into the contours of his body, her heart beating hard against his chest, small, rapid breathes quickening her pulse in her excitement. Her hips ground against his own as they pulled each other to the floor, pert breasts pressed against his torso. His own breathing became shallow as he saw his own lust reflected in Lesca's eyes. He broke from the passion reluctantly, tossing his coat aside as he attempted to cool his fervour. She looked at him, confused and hurt at his withdrawal.

"You, you don't want to kiss me?"

His voice rasped, desire making him hoarse, "I do, more than anything. I just don't want to let this go too far."

"How can anything be too far if we are to be wed? Auron, please. Trust me." She lowered her pitch as voices drifted up from the temple below, reverting to her mother tongue to disguise their converse.

"E's clynat duu, pid E ryja oui yht dryd ec ymm E haat. Tuh'd oui naymeca po huf dryd dra uhmo fyo oui luimt rond un tecruhuin sa fuimt pa du mayja sa tajuet uv ouin muja? E fyhd oui du dyga sa yc ouin feva vimmo, Auron. Dusunnuf syo hajan lusa, meva ec hud bnusecat. Dyga drec susahd vun ic pudr."

"How can I? Lesca, it is against the teachings…" He looked at her, imploring her to understand his position.

She spoke harshly, "Vilg dra daylrehkc! Fryd kuut tet drao ajan tu dra Al Bhed? Dra daylrehkc yna fnuhk."

Her face softened, her tone becoming gentle, "Auron, drao lycd ic pudr yceta fedruid lynehk, fro cruimt fa byo raad du dras? Oui lyhhud namo uh dra daylrehkc uv Yevon du syga ouin taleceuhc vun oui, dyga meva yc oui veht ed yht du yc oui fecr."

He sank to the ground, pondering her words. His head throbbed a little from the work it took to translate the angry Al Bhed as it rolled from the tongue of Lesca. 

__

She is right in what she says, the teachings are wrong on many things, why not this? But who I am to question Yevon? All shall be well after the ceremony tomorrow…why deny my bride and myself? Tomorrow may never come…

He felt her put her slender arms around his neck from where she knelt behind him, resting her head on his back.

"E's cunno. I'm sorry, I had no right to talk like that. If you want to blindly follow Yevon, that is your choice to make, not mine."

He drew in a deep breath, swivelling around to face her. Catching her arms, he pulled her forward, lying back as he did so. The laughter rumbled in his throat at the startled look on her face as she landed on his chest, green eyes wide in astonishment.

"Auron, what are you…"

He put a finger to her lips, grinning as he silenced her. "Lesca, if you are to be my wife, you must learn not to incessantly question me…"

Burying his hands in her hair he pulled her lips to meet his own, kissing her with unknown urgency. Her small hands fumbled at his breastplate, tugging at the polished leather to free the muscled torso from the bondage. Auron responded by tossing her flimsy shirt to the side with reckless abandon, her firm nipples dragging across his skin. He gasped as his skin tingled from the feather light touch, a low moan surfacing from his throat as she dug her fingers into his back, the bittersweet kiss of her nails in his flesh propelling him to new heights of ecstasy.

Her back arched as he trailed a hand between her breasts, working downwards until he met the instinctive thrust of her hips. Burnished gold met verdant green and she nodded, wordlessly willing him on. She tussled with his belts as he slid the zip on her skirt easily, the heavy material skimming her curves as it fell to the floor softly. Both stood, each soundlessly watching the other in awe, silver moonlight shimmering over naked flesh.

Lesca squeaked; hiding a smile behind her hand while Auron raised an eyebrow. He strode over to her, taking her in his arms. Their lips met softly as they lay on the vermilion robe, melding their bodies and their souls as one.

****

Translations:

Alphabet [English]: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 

Alphabet [Al Bhed]: Y P L T A V K R E Z G M S H U B X N C D I J F Q O W 

I'm scared too, but I have you and that is all I need. Don't you realise by now that the only way you could hurt or dishonour me would be to leave me devoid of your love? I want you to take me as your wife fully, Auron. Tomorrow may never come, life is not promised. Take this moment for us both.

Fuck the teachings! What good did they ever do the Al Bhed? The teachings are wrong. Auron, they cast us both aside without caring, why should we pay heed to them? You cannot rely on the teachings of Yevon to make your decisions for you, take life as you find it and do as you wish. 

I'm sorry.

A/N: *****blush* This is the closest I've ever came to a lemon, just couldn't go through with it! Thanks to Angel of the Lion, Pierson, Refugee, Ground Zero and NanakiThirteen.


	7. Summerner

Disclaimer: Ye old gods of Squaresoft own all of final fantasy, not me!

****

We made our connection

A full on chemical reaction

But by dark divine intervention

You are my shining light…

__

Ash – Shining Light

Braska watched from the shadows as his eldest closed the door behind her quietly with a barely audible click. She moved stealthily in the near blackness, finding her way by only familiarity and moonlight. He sighed softly, the slight disturbance in the air causing Lesca to turn and face her father. She put a hand to her heart, grinning as she realised it was he and no other.

"Where have you been Lesca?" His eyes were weary as he regarded his daughters somewhat dishevelled state.

"I was out walking with Auron."

"Really?" Braska raised an eyebrow.

She smirked defiantly, "Really."

He let the lie pass and moved on. "Lesca, I need your counsel." 

"On what?"

He smiled at her, patting the seat next to him. She sat next to her father uncertainly, looking at him expectantly.

"My choice of Guardians."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whom do you have in mind?"

Her father chuckled at the irony of what he was suggesting, "There is a man being held in the Via Purifico, he claims he is from Zanarkand. I would like you to come and meet him with me."

"No problem, if you want to entrust your life to a psycho that's your choice. There is another you have in mind though, isn't there? I can tell by that look on your face this isn't all there is to this little chat." Suspicion was evident on her face.

He sighed, "You always were too astute for your own good. I plan to ask Auron to be my Guardian."

The anger flashed in her eyes, "No. Don't take him."

"Why?"

"I _know_ you know why, don't act dumb. Dad, I love him, he loves me. I don't want to lose him to _your_ foolish pilgrimage."

Amusement twinkled in his sapphire eyes, "You are right. I do know. I promise that I will allow no harm to come to him, Lesca. You have my word as your father and as a summoner. After all, what kind of a man would I be to widow my daughter?"

She chuckled, "Not much happens that you don't know about, does it?"

Braska grinned, holding his daughter close, "No. Lesca, if he agrees you will not mind him going?"

"I'll mind, but I won't stand in your way. You've given me your word that he will come to no harm, that's good enough a guarantee for me."

Braska stood, stretching the knotted muscles in his back while suppressing a yawn. He beckoned to his eldest daughter to follow him as he entered the room he had once shared with his beloved wife. Lesca watched as her father rummaged in drawers before holding a piece of fabric out to her triumphantly.

"This was the dress your mother wore the day we were wed. I think she'd want you to have it."

She fingered the delicate silk tentatively; fearing a rash move would tear the flimsy weave. A strangled cry escaped her as she looked at her father gratefully, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She ran from the room, only to return minutes later wearing the garment. Braska held his breath unconsciously, seeing his child transform into a woman before his eyes. 

__

She looks so much like you, Bria. It scares me.

White silk flowed over her pale skin, skimming her curves elegantly. As she walked, the dress skimmed the floor, the noise reminding Braska of lazy days gone by spent with his young family, watching the sun rise and set while waves lapped gently at the shore. The long line of her back was exposed; the halter neck of crossed ribbon barely visible at the nape of her neck. His heart leapt into his mouth as she used one hand to sweep her ebony locks from her shoulders, piling the tresses loosely on top of her head before securing them with a nearby clasp. 

__

Our little girl is all grown up and getting married in the morning. I wish you were here, you'd be so proud…I know I am. Yevon, Bria, why did you have to leave us?

Lesca twirled on the spot before looking at him expectantly, "Well? What do you think?"

Braska smiled at the young woman, "I think…Auron is a very lucky man. You look beautiful sweetheart, I'm so proud of you, both of you."

__

"Will you walk with us to the temple tomorrow?" She bit her bottom lip and he found himself watching the scared little girl she had once been. He shook his head slowly.

"Lesca, you know how the ceremony works. This is between you, Auron and the priest. No one else can be involved, lest foul play be accused. I will be waiting for you both after the ritual has been performed. May Yevon smile upon your union."

She nodded, sighing. "I know, I know. I just…I don't know. I'm nervous."

Braska looked into his daughter's eyes, "It is a big step Lesca, I'm not going to pretend otherwise. Your mother and I were married at your age; we had only known each other for a matter of days too. Nerves are inevitable, but if it is meant to be then you will defeat them. Do not worry so, whatever you decide I support you fully. Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."

"Are you leaving on the pilgrimage tomorrow?"

"Perhaps." He shrugged, "It will depend on many factors."

"Ok. Night dad."

"Goodnight Lesca." Braska replied absently, his attention riveted by the stars.

__

I have a lot to think on this night. Forgive me, Yuna. They will be there for you when I am not.

~*~*~*~*~

Lesca groaned, pulling the light sheets over her face as the sunlight flooded the room. A chirpy voice invaded the quiet and the covers were forcefully tugged from her face. She opened one eye groggily to meet the innocent gaze of Yuna and her friend.

"This is my big sister Lesca! She doesn't get up easy; she likes to lie in bed. Lescy, this is Fertia!"

Lesca smiled, waving a hand at the pair. Her sister jumped on the bed and started pleating her sister's hair.

"Oh, I nearly forgot Lescy, Auron's here to take you out. Lescy's got a boyfriend!" The little girl taunted her sister in a sing song voice.

Lesca flung the sheets aside, giggling as they engulfed her sister and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. She showered in record time, pushing Yuna back onto the bed as she towelled her hair roughly while pulling on the dress her father had given to her the previous night.

"Why you in a hurry? Why you wearing a dress? You hate dresses!" The little girl made a face while Lesca laughed at her sister's antics, ruffling the child's hair.

"Why do you ask so many questions? I'm in a hurry to meet Auron and I'm wearing a dress to try and look pretty for a change! Ok?"

Yuna nodded sagely, before rummaging around in the small pouch she was holding. Lesca watched out of the corner of her eye, hopping as she pulled on a dainty shoe.

"What you got there, Yuna?"

"Make up. I can put some on you and make you pretty!" The little girl brandished a lipstick.

"Um, tell you what…you can put a _teeny_ bit of lipstick on me and that's it, ok?"

The girl nodded happily, sticking her tongue out in concentration as Lesca swept her hair up expertly as she had done the night before. As Yuna finished her most arduous task, Lesca stepped back to allow for her sister's inspection.

"What do you think? The nerves were quite apparent in her voice. The little girl scrutinised her before breaking into a large grin.

"You look really pretty Lesca, like you're getting married!"

"Really? Well, that's a relief. Come on Yuna, and you Fertia. Let's go get Auron."

~*~*~

"I know where you and my daughter are headed this morning Auron. Rest assured, you have my blessing."

The worry dissipated from the youth's face somewhat and Braska laughed.

"Why so worried? I am no Marlboro. I do have a favour to ask of you though."

Auron bowed, grateful beyond words to the understanding Braska.

"Anything, Lord Braska."

"I need you to watch over both my daughters once I am gone. Yuna can be a bit of a handful, but she has no ill will. Though I am sure that you will one day have children of your own…" Braska hid a smile as a blush worked its way up Auron's neck.

"I would be most grateful if you watched over Yuna until the day she can fend for herself." He finished.

"Of course, it would be an honour."

Braska hesitated, "There is one more thing…you are a able swordsman Auron, I have need of someone with the skills you possess to guard me on my pilgrimage. Would you consent to be my Guardian?"

Auron spoke diplomatically, "If it is alright with Lesca, I will become your Guardian,"

"I have spoken with my daughter on this matter, we have…an agreement if you will. Then it is settled, we leave tomorrow. There is another I have in mind I wish you and Lesca to meet after the ceremony has been performed."

He paused, handing Auron two plain bands of burnished gold. "Take these. They were her mothers and mine a lifetime ago…"

"As you wish, my…" Auron's words caught in his throat as Lesca entered the small room, filling it to the brim with her beauty. Both men stood slack jawed at the sight of her.

She grinned, breaking the silence. "I take it I look ok then?" 

The two men nodded dumbly. Lesca reached a hand out to Auron who took it tentatively.

"Shall we go? Dad, we'll meet you at the Via Purifico in an hour, Yuna be good and hurry on to school."

Yuna scurried out the door, turning with her friend to look at Lesca once more with a grin before disappearing into the distance. Lesca pulled Auron out of the house, laughing at the stunned look on his face while waving to her father.

"What's wrong Auron? Do I look awful?"

He shook his head, his voice hoarse, "N, no. Quite the opposite, you look…like an angel."

She curtsied, "Why thank you! Come on, we'd better hurry!"

~*~*~*~*~

****

"You are certain this is what you wish? Once the blessing of Yevon has been performed, nothing can break the bonds between you." The priest looked at the couple, distaste evident in his words and on his face.

Auron looked to Lesca, who smiled encouragingly, "We are certain."

"Then enter the temples chambers, where you shall be shrived and married."

The first strains of the Hymn met the ears of Lesca and she felt her soul soothed by the melody. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced to her side to meet Auron's bronzed gaze. For the first time since they had met he was smiling for no other reason than pure happiness. Her heart leapt, her nerves dissolving. _This is it, this is meant to be._

The priest went through the ritual; Auron barely heard a word, responding only when prompted to do so. His bride mesmerised him, the smell of her intoxicated him, and her presence reduced him to a fool. She was…unique. This feeling was like nothing he had ever imagined. He slipped Bria's ring onto her daughter's finger, a tender smile tugging at Lesca's lips as she recognised the band of gold. He marvelled at her, no one had ever made him feel like this. As the priest completed the ceremony, one thought ran rampant through his mind. _This is it, this is meant to be!_

~*~*~*~*~

"Lesca, we were meant to meet your father ten minutes ago!"

Auron shook his head, laughing as his bride hopped around the room pulling up her boots.

"I know, I know! Two seconds Auron, I couldn't go there dressed like I was." She grumbled.

He caught her leg, zipping the boot with ease before taking her hand and leading her out of the house; thankful she was now comfortable in her normal attire.

"Why? Not that you don't always look good, but you were stunning this morning."

"Thank you, but the Via Purifico is not the cleanest place on Spira aand I didn't want to risk anything happening to the gown."

"I suppose…is that not your father?" Auron pointed to a figure clad in red and purple robes, squinting against the sun.

Lesca shielded her eyes from the sun, making a mental note to buy them both eyewear to guard their eyes from the suns rays.

"Yup." She broke into a run, embracing her father warmly when she reached him.

Braska looked at the newlyweds, "Congratulations! But enough of that, time enough tonight eh? Come and meet the man from Zanarkand!"

Lesca raised an eyebrow to her husband before following Braska into the dim monument. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could make out the form of a scruffy man sitting in one of the cells, the smell of alcohol radiating from every pore. She got out her sphere recorder; she had a feeling this could get interesting with Auron around…She clipped the small recorder onto her shoulder and went over to the man. Auron made to stop her, but a grinning Braska held him back.

"Hey! Who're you?"

The man looked up and her and grunted, "Don't recognise me, kid? I'm the great Jecht, star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

She waved a hand in front of her face, "Jeez Jecht, how much have you had to drink? Never mind, you say you're from Zanarkand?"

The man got to his feet, stretching his aching muscles. "What is it with everyone asking me that? You all from some little backwater village? Yeah, I'm from Zanarkand, what of it?"

Auron's anger spilled over, "Watch your tongue knave!" 

Lesca turned to him, winking. "It's ok. I like him dad, I think you should ask him!"

The man looked at the group suspiciously, "Ask me what? Who are all of you?"

Braska stepped forward, "My name is Braska, I am a summoner. This is my eldest daughter, Lesca and my new son in law and Guardian, Auron."

Jecht laughed huskily, "Well, you landed on your feet Auron, she's a real looker! Think you could've done better than this stiff though, kid…"

Lesca grinned while Auron reigned in the threatening fury, her hand sitting lightly on his arm the only thing restraining him.

"How would you like to get out of here Jecht?" Braska continued.

"Hell, yeah!" The man punched the air, quite obviously a sportsman, before his suspicion set in once more, "What's the catch?"

"Well, I'm soon to leave on a pilgrimage and I need another Guardian. Look after me on my journey; make sure I get there, that is all I ask. In return, we will try to return you to your Zanarkand."

Auron looked at the man in disbelief, before turning to Braska. "But my Lord, I must protest! This drunkard, a Guardian?"

Jecht narrowed his eyes at the youth, "You want to step in here and say that?"

Braska grinned at Auron, flanked by his daughter. "Think of it Auron, a disgraced summoner wed to an Al Bhed, a fallen warrior monk and a man from Zanarkand. What delightful irony it would be if we were to defeat Sin!"

Auron knew when he was beaten and he looked to Lesca who snuggled into his chest contentedly. 

"Sure, I'll help you."

The guards unlocked the cell and Lesca started to pull her husband away from Jecht, sensing that trouble could erupt if she didn't. She stifled a giggled as she heard a voice ask,

"So what's a summer-ner anyway?"

A/N: I know that's not exactly how that scene runs in the game, but I'm so past that sphere and I have no save game to get it! Anyway, it's not too bad I think. Thanks to Angel of the Lion for still reviewing! 

__


	8. Misfortune

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy, Squaresoft does and they occasionally let me have my wicked way with Auron! ; )

****

Disarmed by your charm at night I felt it again,

Addicted and consumed by loves sweet pain…

__

Ash – Walking Barefoot

__

I swear to Yevon, this, this Jecht_ will drive me mad._

Auron stared out from below his knitted brows, watching as his wife of mere hours fussed around the stranger. Jecht seemed to enjoy the attention lavished upon him by the beautiful young woman and Auron's scowl grew darker as he contemplated this.

__

Don't get used to it, charlatan. 

Lesca ruffled his hair playfully as she walked past, silently asking him to smile at their guest. He grunted and crossed him arms, _Smile at the drunkard who is to be my comrade. Interesting concept, my love._

"So, uh, Auron? Braska here says you were a warrior monk, what happened there?" Jecht turned to Auron with genuine interest.

"I, I refused the hand of the daughter of the Maester." He was slightly taken aback by the mans forward manner.

Jecht leaned forward conspiratorially, gesturing to Lesca who was busy trying to settle Yuna for bed. "Because you met her? Can't say I blame ya kid, I mean; look at her! If I was ten years younger…"

The older man laughed as he saw the anger flare in the youths eyes once more.

"Take it easy! I'm not going after her, I got a wife and a kid of my own."

Braska saw the man in a new light, "Really? What age is your child?"

"He's about the same age as little Yuna, he's seven. Name's Tidus. He's gonna be a star blitz player one day, just like his old man. If he ever stops being such a damn cry baby."

Braska laughed heartily, "Well, that is something we can all be accused of at some point or another. Will your wife not be worried by your disappearance?"

Jecht grinned, "She's a tough old bird, she'll be fine until I get back, it's the boy I'm worried about. Where's your wife, Braska?"

Braska hesitated, a look of sadness crossing his features and Jecht instantly regretted his question. He was relieved when Lesca rejoined the conversation.

"My mom's been dead for five years now, killed by Sin. The reason for the pilgrimage is to rid Spira of the sorrow that Sin leaves in its wake." 

She smiled brightly, placing a cup in front of each man, "Coffee?"

They all nodded, stunned at her resilience before Jecht began the verbal exchange again, albeit tentatively.

"Please, Lesca. So, what does a summoner do Braska?"

Braska smiled at the mans attempts to understand this alien culture. "As a summoner, I must pray at the remaining temples in Besaid, Kilika, Djose, and Macalania in order to join with the Fayth and receive the power of the aeons."

"What's a Fayth? Come to think of it, what's an aeon?"

"A Fayth is the spirit of a man, woman or child encased in stone. By praying to the Fayth, the spirit will decide whether you are worthy to wield their great power. If you are, the spirit joins with you to become one and an aeon is born. An aeon is a powerful being a summoner can call on in battle for aid."

Jecht nodded sagely, "Right, right. So why do you need to get these aeons, why do you need to fight?"

Braska sighed, "It is unfortunate, but there are beings that wander this land called fiends. These fiends are the souls of the departed who are not at rest. They are jealous of the living and pray on them, wanting those still alive to join them as they prowl."

Jecht interrupted impatiently, "How do they become fiends?"

"Once the body dies, the soul must be released. Only a summoner can do this, by sending the soul of the deceased to the Farplane. If the soul is not sent, the restless spirit become a fiend."

"Right. So, why do you need these aeons then?"

Braska grinned at the incessant, child like questioning. "In order to obtain the final aeon in Zanarkand and defeat Sin, a summoner must prove themselves worthy by obtaining every other aeon. The final aeon will end the suffering of Spira."

Jecht sat back in his chair, his appetite for knowledge sated somewhat. "Got it, so our ultimate goal will lead me home. Suits me. We leave tomorrow?" 

Braska nodded and Jecht nudged Auron, "Better go spend some time with the wife Auron, I gotta feeling this'll be no short trip."

Auron looked at him with disgust before storming out. 

Jecht chuckled. "Does Lesca know what she's got herself into?"

Braska smiled at this enigma, the man from Zanarkand, "She knows. I think…she enjoys the spoils from the challenge."

~*~*~

Lesca jumped as her door was flung open, an angry Auron striding in purposefully. She frowned, knowing to let him air his grievances before venturing speech.

"That Jecht, Lesca, I swear to Yevon…he is the most rude, arrogant, _obnoxious _boor I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

She began to knead his shoulders, "Maybe so, but he's a good man at heart, he means no harm. Try and see past that gruff exterior, if not for your sake then for mine. Yevon knows what you must come across like! He will be a good friend to you Auron, I guarantee it."

He sighed, turning to face her. "For you, anything."

She lay on her bed, patting the space adjacent to her. The ceiling of the room was made of glass, allowing the stars to shine overhead brightly. Auron pointed out various formations.

"Look, the star of Tehran. And there, the cross of O'Holland." 

Lesca grinned, resting her head on his chest while she entwined a lock of his hair around her finger. She looked up into her lover's eyes, feeling as though she was drowning in their depths.

"Auron, did you know your name is Al Bhed in origin?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I did not…tell me more?"

"Well, the first part, "Aur" comes from the symbol "Or" in our language. "Or" would translate as…light as in enlightenment, through knowledge, guidance, and wisdom. It can also mean the spiritual light; a light consisting of two equal and separate lights; the life giving and the death dealing. Just meaningless symbols and folklore to most, but I think it's fitting. 

You are fated to guide through your Guardianship, impart your knowledge and wisdom to Jecht. You gave me back my life and you deal death to those who wish to harm those dear to you. You _are_ Auron, _my_ Auron and I love you." She lifted his palm to her lips and kissed it softly.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" He stated huskily.

"I do…but show me how amazing I am." Her full lips curled into a half smile.

He growled, nuzzling the nape of her neck as she tugged lightly upon his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Lesca tugged at his coat, mischief glinting in her eyes as she stared at him hungrily. He tossed the garment aside, positioning himself on top of her as she ran long fingers sensuously up and down his spine. 

"You are sure you are alright? After last night…you do not need more time to recover?" His voice was soft, concerned but desire could not mask itself in the gravelled tones.

She kissed away the worry, "I'm fine! Jeez, I've suffered worse hurt than that in my life. What kind of a wife do you take me for, one who would deny her husband their wedding night before he left in the morning?"

He grinned, "Well, if you are sure…"

She claimed his lips fervidly, exploring him with zeal. He groaned as her leg brushed his own with the lightest of touches, his kiss becoming more demanding. A hand made its way up Lesca's thigh, uncertainly to begin with but with each passing inch its confidence grew. She murmured her approval as the palm neared its destination, her back arching slightly as she awaited its arrival.

A throaty laugh disturbed the lovers, Auron watched in wide-eyed horror as Jecht entered the room, clapping.

"You know, I usually have to pay to see that kind of a show!"

Lesca's face burned violently, "Are you looking for something, Jecht?"

Auron scowled at the older man as he continued to grin inanely.

"Uh, no. Well, yeah…where's the bathroom? Braska said it was around here somewhere."

"Across the hall. Good _night_ Jecht." She practically pushed the man from the room before bolting the door behind her.

She grinned, walking toward Auron slowly, "So…where were we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuna, it's time." 

The little girl yawned; rubbing her eyes sleepily as Lesca pushed the hair back from the child's face with a sad smile.

"Time for what Lescy?" She asked groggily.

"Daddy's leaving on his pilgrimage today. You have the day off school, hurry up and get ready so you can spend some time with him, ok?"

The girl moved listlessly to the bathroom to get washed while Lesca tidied the room, wiping a stray tear from her red rimmed eyes.

__

All I can do is weep, it's pathetic. Be strong, Lesca, come on! For Yuna's sake…

She forced a sunny smile onto her lips, looking in disbelief at her reflection in the mirror.

__

This unhappy woman…this isn't me. A smile can't mask the sorrow in your eyes.

"Lescy? How do I look?"

The happy façade was quickly replaced, "You look lovely. Come on, go see Dad."

The little girl tilted her head, "Why're your eyes red?"

"It's…hayfever, makes your eyes water. Come on!" She hurried the child into the kitchen where the three men discussed the route ahead.

Braska scooped his youngest daughter into his arms, inhaling the scent of her deeply.

"Yuna, be good for Lesca ok?"

The girl squirmed and he put her down, laughing softly as she shook her head stubbornly.

"No Daddy. Why d'you have to go? Let someone else's daddy go instead, I need you!" The tiny face crumpled and Braska's heart began the familiar aching.

"You want someone else's little girl to go through this? Yuna, you are strong, you can live through this whereas others could not. Do not cry for me, my darling. What I do, I do for you and all of Spira. You will be safe now, I promise. I'll be watching over you from the Farplane."

Yuna held her head up high to prevent the threatening tears from spilling. Jecht chuckled her under the chin, grinning.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry! I'll make sure he's ok for you. Look at you, not one tear. My kid would've been sobbing by now!"

Lesca watched the scene from the doorway, a rogue tear leaving its tell tale streak on her fair skin. _He doesn't know. He really isn't of this world. How wrong you are Jecht…_

"Yuna, go see if you can run any errands for Fertia's mother, she's not feeling too great."

She meant to sound composed, in control. Instead, she spoke in a strangled whisper. Yuna nodded eagerly before bouncing out of the room happily, such was the resilience of a child. 

Jecht embraced Lesca warmly; "It'll all be ok. They'll both come back fine, or I'm not the greatest Blitz player that's ever lived!"

He ruffled her hair fondly before making his excuses and stepping outside. Braska looked at her blood shot eyes and felt his own begin to water. He covered the length of the room quickly, grasping his daughter to his heart as he wept.

"Lesca, I…"

She shook her head, smiling in spite of the tears. "Don't dad. Please? I love you. Be well, may Yevon watch over you and bless the pilgrimage of Lord Braska and his Guardians."

He bowed in return, "I love you too. Watch over Yuna for me…"

"You know you don't need to ask. Goodbye Lord Braska."

"Farewell, my daughter."

Braska exited the residence he had called home for many years, imprinting the image in his mind. Memories of their first days there flooded his mind, a heavily pregnant Bria as she winked at him from the doorway, a tiny Lesca toddling toward him with her arms held out. An ecstatic family as they learned of an impending sibling for Lesca. A house of mourning as they lost part of their light. _I'll be with you soon, my love. I promise._

"Auron, I'll miss you." Her voice was barely audible as she hung her head, cursing herself for this feminine weakness.

"I will count the days until I can return to you. Lesca, I will endeavour to find a way to save your father. I love you."

She walked out of the room, leaving him bathed in confusion. _What have I done?_

She returned a moment later, hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes." He did so in surprise, the command seeming foreign from her lips. He felt his right arm dip a little from a foreign weight being attached. Before he could analyse the feeling, she plunged his fingers into a cool material while simultaneously fixing something to his coat. He heard the click of her heel as she stepped backward to admire her handiwork. Seemingly satisfied, she kissed his cheek, cradling his face in her hands.

"Ok, open them."

Auron examined the arm that had the strange pressure on it, finding a bracer attached to the sleeve of his coat. Lesca ran her fingers up the cool steel.

"It'll help balance you when you're swinging the sword, see? It's got a built in antidote too, so you won't get ill…" She moved on, kissing the tips of his fingers, which were now encased in leather.

"So you don't lose your grip, leather grips steel better than skin."

The final appendage she had attached to his person was a pair of oval, silver rimmed sunglasses. She put them on her head and struck a pose while he laughed at her antics.

"Just so I always know these eyes are alright…"

She placed the glasses in his pocket gently before looking up into the russet gaze for what seemed like an eternity. He burned her face into his consciousness, determined that he would never forget what he was fighting for. He kissed her tenderly, disturbed by her damp cheeks.

"Lesca, are you…"

"I'm fine. Go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you return, right?"

"Correct."

"Come back to me Auron, promise me. I love you…" Her voice cracked as she tried desperately to check her emotions.

"I promise. I…must go now. I love you Lesca." He turned and strode out the door, fighting the urge to turn back to her, for he knew that if he did he wouldn't leave.

She collapsed on the floor, dazed. She understood the reason for his sudden departure better than he and yet…

__

Why? Why take my father and my husband both? Fate is cruel; it laughs at my misfortune.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and special big thanks to The Angel of the Lion for reviewing, at least someone likes it! : ) The whole Auron name thing is true and actually comes from Hebrew, not Al Bhed in case you're wondering! ; )

__ __


	9. Footsteps

Disclaimer: Auron owns me. Therefore, Squaresoft owns me, not the other way about. Damn it.

A/N: Ok, the stories of Lesca and Auron split here seeing as they are no longer together. Just a warning…

****

Can't sleep in the city, you're far away…

__

Ash - Sometimes

White. All she could see was chalky, the occasional splash of greens and yellows breaking the monotony of the blinding _white_. Her eyes widened as the acrid smell hit her nose again and she drew breath deeply, hoping to quell the bile rising in her throat. It was to no avail, the nausea washed over her once more and she retched painfully, her throat burning from the caustic liquid. She released her vice like grip from the side of the toilet, resting her throbbing head against the cool porcelain as she felt the sickness dissipate.

She opened one eye groggily to see a frightened Yuna standing over her, pale faced with fear. She sighed and tried to grin. _White! Everything's too white! _Her_ face, the damn _toilet_…_

"Hey Yunie, whatcha doing up so early? It's not time for school, go back to bed." Her throat rasped agonisingly.

"What's wrong with you? Why're you so ill?" Yuna was worried. She had watched her sister grow gradually weaker since her father had left little over a month ago. It scared her.

Lesca smiled weakly, "There's a stomach bug going round, go back to bed before I pass it onto you Yu…"

The smile turned to anguish as she heaved the yellow liquid. Yuna sat the rest of the night with her sister, holding the vomit stained locks back from the older girls face and rubbing her back with small hands infused with infinite tenderness. Lesca was never sick, but she had looked after the girl enough that Yuna knew how to comfort her. When Lesca fell into a fatigue induced slumber the little girl padded over to her room, bringing her blanket back to wrap around them both. She huddled next to the prone figure, falling asleep with her sister's arm lying over her heavily.

~*~*~

Lesca felt the now familiar queasiness and groaned, stretching her knotted muscles as she moved to retch quietly into the toilet. She shook her head, noticing an exhausted Yuna under her arm.

"Poor kid." She muttered.

She bundled the sleeping child into her arms and laid her in bed, hastily scribbling a note before she left the room.

__

Yunie,

Don't worry about getting up, I'll go tell your teacher you're not coming in. Thanks for looking after me last night; I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm going to the healers, be back soon, promise.

Love,

Lesca x

P.S. No boys!

She smiled as she stuck it on her sister's headboard, knowing that at the moment boy's were diseases as far as her sister was concerned. She showered and brushed her teeth, feeling glad to be rid of the acidic taste in her mouth for a while at least. After she dressed, she padded bare foot into her father's room, sitting on the bed heavily. Everything reminded her of the impending loss she was to suffer; the room was infused with his scent. She picked up one of his jumpers, a fond reminder from the days when his mind was preoccupied with his family rather than vengeance, and rubbed the soft wool against her cheek. Folding it carefully, she replaced it in a drawer, Auron's words from little more than a month past haunting her. _I will endeavour to find a way to save your father…_

"If anyone can, it's you. I pray you all come home safe." She murmured, unaware she was speaking aloud.

She left the house, walking the short distance to Yuna's school gingerly, afraid to reawaken the sickness inside of her. She leaned heavily on the railing leading up to the entrance, catching sight of her carrion like complexion in the polished metal. Her face had a definite green tinge. _I look like shit. Great._

Instead of heading directly to Yuna's classroom, she stopped into the washroom and splashed cool water on her face, trying to look at least semi fit to care for the younger girl. Satisfied, she pasted a smile on her face at the entrance to the classroom and knocked. A short, plump woman answered the door.

"Yes?" The woman barked. Lesca tried not to look phased.

"I'm Yuna's sister. She won't be coming in today, she's ill."

The woman closed the door behind her softly. "Ah, yes. The infamous Lesca. I can't say I'm not glad your sister is nothing like what I've heard about you."

Lesca smiled weakly, "Yeah, well. She's a good kid. I was just a little…wilder."

The woman raised an eyebrow; "I believe that is an understatement. Setting the substitute teachers hair on fire because he gave you detention ring any bells?"

Lesca crossed her arms, wincing as she felt the bile rise in her throat. "What is this? I'm a black mage, ok? I couldn't control my magic back then, I didn't mean it. I was just a kid."

"You're nothing but a snivelling coward who runs from her problems, just like your father."

"What did you say?" Lesca's eyes flashed, her fingertips tingled with barely contained magic.

"You heard. We all know about Braska, the man who abandoned his children because he couldn't live without his dead heathen wife." The woman's face contorted into an ugly sneer.

"What the hell is your problem? Take that back!"

"No. The Al Bhed and their machina have no place in this world, you're half Al Bhed, and your father married one. You and your kind deserve no better."

Lesca shook with rage, "And what of Yuna?"

"What of her? That child is a true Yevonite; we have no need to fear her. We know you cherish your Al Bhed heritage, go back to the other heathens."

Lesca shook her head, her soft voice betraying her rage, "How dare you. My father is a summoner! He fights in the name of Yevon to vanquish Sin! If that is not true devotion to a false God then I don't know what is! Yes, I embrace the Al Bhed, they are family and I love them. At least they aren't backstabbing bloodsuckers like you damn Yevonite's! If you ever, _ever_ insult my family again…I'll kill you."

She turned on her heel and made to leave, a taunting voice rooted her to the spot.

"It was a blessing of Yevon that your mother died. I hope you and your father go the same way, and soon. Let that poor child grow in peace."

Lesca walked away, a smirk on her face as she snapped her fingers. A satisfying scream could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the school as the teacher tried to douse the flames licking at her scalp. _So I lied…No one ever gave _me_ detention again._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auron sat in front of the sphere nervously. Checking that Jecht and Braska were at a safe distance, he turned the contraption on. He pulled at his breastplate, feeling broiled in the tropical heat of Besaid. Clearing his throat, he addressed the sphere.

"Hello Lesca. I hope you are well." The formality waned a little and genuine emotion began to show through.

"Lesca, how I miss you! The minutes are an eternity without you by my side to make them fly. I hope everything runs smoothly in Bevelle…Lord Braska has just prayed to the Fayth in Besaid, he has obtained a mighty aeon named Valefor. 

He wishes us to come here after the pilgrimage; you would love it here, Lesca. Remember the beaches you said you would love to see again? They are even more beautiful here than you described. The sand is unsullied white, the ocean a sapphire blue." He looked off into the distance before remembering his task.

"It is better than Bevelle on all accounts, there seems to be no hate here. There are children here about Yuna's age, I could join the crusaders…" He sighed.

"Maybe it is just a dream, but it is a dream I want to live with you. I count the minutes, my love, I miss you so…"

A gruff voice interrupted him and a bearded face engulfed his recording, "Come on Auron! We gotta get going, the boat to Kilika leaves soon."

Auron grunted in annoyance, "Two minutes Jecht."

Jecht grinned, leaving Auron alone once more. He turned to the recording, looking at the 

Sphere tenderly.

"I will return as soon as I can Lesca. I love you."

He reached over and turned off the tiny device. Walking toward the ship, the youth spotted the small stall he had been told about on the shoreline. Auron handed the sphere to the Al Bhed Braska had introduced as Rin.

"You are sure she will get it? Her name is Lesca, daughter of Lord Braska."

"Of course I am sure Sir Auron, we Al Bhed never betray our word. I travel to Bevelle tonight; she will receive it in a few days. I will be in Djose soon, if she has anything to return and you are there I will gladly relay her message…for a price."

"Ever the trader, Rin."

"Of course, Sir Auron. We have to build Home." His eyes if not his calm voice betrayed Rin's excitement at the prospect of the union of the Al Bhed.

"You will be rewarded handsomely."

Rin caught a glimpse of the band on Auron's finger as he turned to the ship; "You are married to the summoner's daughter?"

Auron narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I am…what of it?"

Rin shook his head, "Nothing, it is wonderful that love can blossom in the midst of such hate. The Al Bhed smile upon your union, Cid _will_ be pleased."

The strange Al Bhed man walked off, leaving Auron to puzzle over what had just happened. He didn't puzzle long, as Jecht dragged him up the gangplank onto the ship.

"Jeez, Auron! Anyone would think you don't want Braska to defeat Sin!"

__

I don't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lesca?"

She stood sheepishly, discarding the bucket she had been given to stop her running to the toilet every few minutes.

"Um, I'm Lesca." She grinned nervously as she was lead through to the healer's room. The elderly Al Bhed man welcomed the young woman with open arms, his green eyes smiling at her warmly as she entered.

"Lesca, it is good to see you! I'm glad on your behalf it hasn't been sooner, child! Why, I remember when I brought you and little Yuna into this world, kicking and screaming you were…" He laughed softly at his memories, stopping only when he realised Lesca was turning greener by the second.

"My goodness, you're as green as your eyes! Lie down and let's see what the problem is, eh?"

She nodded and sank into the bed gratefully, wincing as he rubbed lotions and ointments into her skin. The smell's, however pleasant, started the nausea bubbling up inside of her and she jumped off of the raised bed, only just making it to the sink. She took a deep breath, rinsing her face and mouth of the vomit before facing the gentle eyes of the healer. 

He scanned her quickly, finding that which he was looking for quickly. Years of experience had taught him well. _Thank goodness. If there had been no union, her uncle would have killed the one responsible._

"Lesca, sit down my dear. Tell me, has anything interesting happened to you of late?" He trod carefully, choosing his words wisely.

"Yeah, my damn fool father went off to get himself killed by Sin. I set a stupid woman's hair on fire." He watched the mutterings with despair. _Perhaps I was wrong?_

His heart lifted when he saw her face brighten, her voice take on the familiar energy again. "I met someone. We…were wed last month at the temple. His name's Auron, he was a Warrior Monk. You'd never know it!" She looked at him earnestly before continuing.

"He's a good man, kind and gentle. He was asked to marry the Maester's daughter, but he refused so they threw him out of the order. I swear, vneaht, it must have been fate for us to meet! 

I followed my mother's path to the letter, we met, we wooed, and we were married days later, just like her and dad. He left the day after our wedding to guard my father on his pilgrimage. The hope of seeing him is what keeps my heart beating; there has been so much sorrow recently that if it were not for him my heart would have stilled."

"I am happy for you Lesca, and so will Cid be. That his favourite niece will be cared for after her father is gone…that will comfort him greatly."

She hung her head, "I miss Cid and Rikku and the others, but more than anything I want vydran and Auron home."

"Your love will return to you, Lesca. Worry not. Now, how long have you been poorly?"

She frowned, "Just after Auron left. I thought it was because I was upset but when it wouldn't go away after I picked up where I left off…"

The old man grinned, "This ailment doesn't go away Lesca. Your mother had it too."

Her eyes widened in horror, "What? What's wrong? How can I get better?"

The kindly Al Bhed hugged her, whispering in her ear, "You're with child."

Lesca laughed hoarsely while the man watched on in confusion.

__

You aren't done testing me yet, are you? Fortune, you are a fickle mistress… 

****

Translations:

Friend

Father

A/N: Bear with me on this ok? It'll be an interesting little plot device, you'll see! Mwah hahaha!


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you sue me, all you'll get is my whopping maxed out overdraft. Not really worth it is it?

****

On dark and lonely days,

I hear your voice whispering my name…

__

Ash - Candy

"Jecht, no! It is not a…"

Jecht swung his sword clumsily at the towering shoopuf, staggering from the effects of his liquid lunch. Auron watched in horror as the great beast reared on its hind legs, screeching in pain while the Hypello tried in vain to calm it.

"…Fiend." Auron finished weakly, burying his head in his hands. He dared a glance through his fingers to see an angry handler marching toward him. Braska groaned softly to his side and tried to smile.

"Your friend hurtsh de shoopuf! De shoopuf no move, ish imposhibibble!" The small blue being pointed an accusing finger at Braska.

"I apologise for his behaviour, it will not happen again. Please, we have some money, take it as our forfeit."

The Hypello looked at the money suspiciously before grabbing it with a grunt. He stalked off back to the other handlers leaving the two Guardians and the summoner alone.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about that. It just looked so damn threatening ya know?"

Auron looked at the gentle creature in disbelief, pointing. "That is threatening to you? Yevon save us when you actually see something worth being threatened by!"

"Watch your tongue boy, you're just all wound up because you ain't heard from Lesca…" Jecht slurred, struggling to keep his balance as Auron pushed past him.

__

Damn drunk! No food, no money…I should have stayed with Lesca. That is where I want to be, not watching her father step closer to his death each day. You were right Lesca; to follow Yevon is_ a fool's path._

He smiled, imagining that even in this dark hour he could hear her sweet voice teasing him, asserting that it was she who was right.

__

"Auron?"

He snapped his head back, scowling as he met the gaze of Jecht. The older man scratched his head nervously and shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Look Auron, I'm sorry for the shoopuf, I'm givin up the sauce from this point on. And…" He hesitated, looking slightly abashed, "I'm sorry about the Lesca crack. It wasn't fair. We have to try and put our differences aside, for Braska's sake. He want's this trip to be good for all of us, ya know? And we're making it miserable with our gripin'. Let's start fresh, ok?"

He held out a dirt-encrusted hand with his broad grin, Auron only just managing to not turn his nose up at the man. _He will be a good friend to you Auron, I guarantee it. _He smiled, remembering the words of his lover and shook the hand warmly. 

__

As I said Lesca. For you, anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lesca wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grimacing as she wiped away the last of the sickness. _Only last another week my ass…try four. Auron…_

"Lescy? How much longer?" Yuna's little voice tore her eyes from the inside of the toilet she knew so well. She grinned and sat with her back against the wall, patting the space beside her. The little girl nuzzled into her side, entwining her fingers in Lesca's thick tresses, rubbing the silken locks to her face.

"I'll be better soon, it just has to run its course, y'know?" _I hope._

She felt the little head bob in acquiescence and she smiled. _As much as I have cared for Yuna these past years, I never once saw myself becoming a mother. Then again, I never would have seen falling in love with a Yevonite and marrying at sixteen. Go figure. I wish you were here…the thoughts that plague my mind are those only you can purge._

She looked up sharply as a rap at the door disturbed her thoughts. Yuna nestled snugly into her side and she moved carefully so as not to disturb her. _The home schooling must be tiring her out…great!_

She rubbed a hand over her weary eyes, smoothing her hair down as she rushed to answer the incessant knocking. 

"I'm coming, tysh ed!" 

She flung open the door to find a strange man on the doorstep. Rain had slicked the flaxen locks to his scalp and he smiled at her wearily, shivering from the biting wind. She peered into the night, studying his face. _Those eyes…_

"Oui yna Al Bhed?" Her voice was a guarded whisper, fearful that someone may overhear their converse.

"E ys. May I come in? I bring news from Sir Auron…" He watched as the smile brightened her pale face and she dragged him inside. She grabbed a nearby towel, handing it to him while sitting him in front of the fire.

__

So much of her Mother in her…a child to make any father proud, a wife any man would be elated to call his own. A true daughter of the Al Bhed.

Rin looked at the woman tenderly, gratified to see some colour flood back into her translucent skin. She handed the stranger a warming drink and sat facing him with her back to the flickering fireplace. He strained to hear her soft words as she spoke to him.

"Please, forgive my manners. It has been some time since we have received guests, I never even caught your name." She blushed in embarrassment and he touched her hand lightly in understanding.

"Worry not, it is quite alright. My name is Rin, I knew your mother when she lived at Home with Cid. I have also recently met your father as he journeyed on his pilgrimage."

"It is an honour to meet you Rin. My name is…"

Rin laughed, "I know quite well who you are Lesca! You are your parent's pride and your husbands joy."

The girl giggled, "Ah, so the infamous Lesca strikes again!" Rin looked baffled and she continued, "Long story. So how goes the pilgrimage? Are they all well?" She looked at him earnestly; her green eye's taking on the shine that had dulled somewhat recently.

"It goes perfectly. I met the Summoner and his Guardians a month ago. I have been journeying to reach Bevelle since then, Sin has been particularly ferocious on the sea's of late, delaying my return."

"They are well. My soul is soothed by that news somewhat. Where will they be now?" So concerned was she with the well being of her loved ones she closed her ears to tales of Rin's arduous journey. He let it pass; knowing the worry that preyed on the young woman's mind.

"By my estimations they will be well on their way to Lake Macalania"

"So close to Zanarkand, every step closer to death…" She hung her head listlessly.

"There may still be hope. I have something from Sir Auron for you…" He handed the sphere to her, watching her stare at the contraption dully. He switched the recording on, leaving the room to ensure her privacy.

She drew in a strangled breath as a grainy image of Auron appeared, formal at first, before lapsing into what lay behind the stiff exterior; the man she loved. She laughed through her tears of joy as Jecht invaded the recording, a peeved Auron trying to move him along. The sphere ended with a message of his love and a promise to return soon. She touched the cool surface delicately before securing it in the small pouch at her hip.

__

My soul is much revived by this…Ah, who am I trying to convince? Damn it, Auron! Save him and come home!

"Good news, I hope?"

She spun and graced Rin with her dazzling smile, "Wonderful, thank you. Rin, how can I repay you for this?"

He closed her hand around the little money she offered him; "You make us proud, that is payment enough. I had meant to relay a message back to Sir Auron if you had wished, but they will have already passed Djose." He shrugged apologetically.

"It's ok. If you do see them though, tell my father I am proud of him and I love him. To my husband…just tell him he'd better keep his promise and that I love and miss him more than words can convey. Do you need a room for the night Rin?"

He shook his head, "Thank you for the kind offer, but I have lodgings in the city. Be well Lesca, fear not for them, they will prevail."

__

That's what I'm afraid of…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…know that your father is proud of you Yuna, whatever path you choose."

Braska shut off the recording, setting the sphere down in the gathering flakes of snow gently. He turned to see Auron and Jecht talking quietly, most likely about the trials that lay ahead. He sighed, brushing some of the snow from his robes as he walked over to the Guardians. Auron was, as always, the first to notice his appearance.

"You are ready, my Lord?" He looked over curiously at the abandoned sphere, "My Lord, the sphere?"

"It is to stay there, Auron. For my daughter. Come, let us press ahead. Zanarkand is just a little way now." He pressed on, leaving Jecht and Auron to follow his lead.

"So, you think that I'll be home now? I gotta tell ya Auron, I'm going to see this through to the end, no matter if this is my Zanarkand or not. I owe it to you and Braska, you've been the best friends a guy like me could ask for."

Auron shrugged uncertainly, "I do not know, Jecht. We would be honoured for you to join us though."

"So what happens during the final summoning then?"

Auron hesitated for a split second, but it was enough for Jecht to pick up on.

"What're you not telling me?" The man growled.

"The Final Aeon, the summoning…it will kill him. Braska is going to die."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jecht's voice was uncharacteristically quiet; "There's nothing that can be done?"

Auron shook his head while Jecht slapped a hand to his forehead, "Damn it! Lesca! She knew about this, _that's_ why she didn't want him to go? And I said I'd bring him home safe. I'm such a fucking fool."

"You weren't to know, my friend. She harbours no ill will." Braska interrupted him.

"Why Braska? Why commit suicide, you got kids to think of for heavens sake!" Jecht pleaded with him desperately, disappointed when Braska pointed toward the heavens.

"I want to be there with my wife. My daughters will be fine without me, they have Auron. Life is a meaningless charade without my wife Jecht. I have to go to her."

"You're still gonna do it whatever we say, aren't ya?" The blitzer's powerful shoulders slumped, defeated as Braska nodded.

"Well then, you have to go out with a bang! We'll have a blast in Zanarkand before we head to the trials!"

Auron knew Jecht realised the futility of his words, he knew his Zanarkand wasn't just around the corner. _Let him dream a little longer…we all deserve to dream._

Lesca, I…I have not surrendered my hope, not yet. We will know in hours what the future holds for Braska; life or death. I will do all in my power to ensure it is the former.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three men stepped squinting into the morning sun, the humid air warming their bones, still chilled from the peaks of Gagazet.

Jecht held a hand to shield his eyes from the glare, scanning the horizon for his Zanarkand. As the ruins of his home came into focus he dropped to his knees, shock draining his strength. Auron rushed to his side, concern for his friend outweighing his own curiousity. 

"This, this can't be…rubble. All that's left is rubble." He looked up to Auron, clinging on to his leg. "This is not my Zanarkand. I'm never goin' home, am I?"

Auron placed a tentative hand on the distraught mans shoulder, "There is always hope, we will find a way to get you home Jecht. I promise."

Jecht rose to his feet, patting the youth lightly on the back. He walked to Braska and grinned weakly. "Come on then, Braska! Let's go get you that damn Aeon you've been whinin' for!"

Braska followed the man, Jecht certainly looked comfortable enough navigating, and turned to Auron.

"You told him the outcome of the final summoning?"

"I did."

"Good. I…don't think I could. Not now."

Auron caught the summoner's shoulder as he turned, pleading. "Lord Braska, please reconsider. Think of Lesca, think of Yuna! They _need _you!"

Braska smiled, "They need _you,_ my young friend. It has been a pleasure and an honour having a worthy Guardian such as yourself on my pilgrimage. I am proud to call you son. Take care of them for me, though I know I need not ask."

Braska set off after Jecht, leaving Auron to ponder his options.

__

Mere hours to change the fate of one man, but still I must try. Not just for Lesca, but for my friends. I have been told one man alone can change the course of history…well, I do not require to change history, only fate. Surely that cannot be too laborious in comparison? For you, my love…

A/N: I realise this skips massive parts of the pilgrimage, but I refuse to document Braska's full pilgrimage, it is not vital to this fic and the result would be a 400 chapter boring story! Thanks to The Angel of the Lion, Refugee, Angelwings and everyone else who has reviewed. Please continue, it makes me write loads!


	11. Liberation

Disclaimer: I love final fantasy, but I don't own it. No siree.

****

These are the days you often say

"There's nothing that we cannot do"

We that cannot be of stars

I'd shed blood for you…

__

Ash – Shining Light

Jecht wiped the sweat from his brow, grinning at Auron as he wiped his blade clean. The man stretched cat like, his muscles weary after the intense battle.

"Nothin' like a good fight to clear out the cobwebs, huh?" Jecht prodded the youth; Auron jumped in response, lost in his thoughts. The older man frowned, worried at his young comrade's state.

"Hey, it's ok. Happen Rin just got delayed that's why he wasn't waiting with news for ya at Djose. She'll be fine, Auron. Just you wait, we'll defeat Sin and go back home and have a big party!" The mans hearty laugh echoed throughout the trials, the absence of Braska notable by the silence that followed the chuckles. Auron smiled weakly at his companion, wishing that the answers to his problems were as simple as Jecht thought.

__

Yevon, what can I do? Braska prays to the Fayth, I have failed…

"Jecht, Auron!" The summoner's voice broke through his thoughts.

"My Lord? It is done already?" Auron asked the question hesitantly, fear in his voice.

Braska shook his head, pointing down into the antechamber that held the Fayth. "There…oh, just come and see for yourselves!"

Auron hid his smile from the two older men. _So there is still time._

As they reached the bottom of the well Braska leapt from the machina, pointing at the centrepiece which dominated the small room. The strains of the Hymn, distorted almost beyond recognition, made Auron shiver as he took in the dimly lit room.

"This is not a Fayth! It's a mere statue!"

"You are correct, summoner. That statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon of the first summoning. But fear not, Lady Yunalesca shall show you the way!"

The group turned to see a wizened old man standing before them. _An unsent judging by the pyreflies gathered around his form_. Braska cleared any doubts he had about following the spectre and pursued the man as he led them from the small room into the private chambers of Lady Yunalesca.

Auron fingered the hilt of his sword uneasily, his eyes darting around the room to try and ascertain if any threats to his summoner lurked in the shadows. The nervous energy calmed when his scans were completed, yet did not dissipate fully, an ever mindful eye still trained on Braska. He smiled as Jecht looked around the place in child like wonderment, his friend and fellow Guardian still awed by Spira after months on its soils. He wandered over to the man, clasping his shoulder in camaraderie. 

"Jecht, I, I thank you for the time we have spent together. I am grateful for what you have done, not only for Braska, but for me as well. You have kept us together through the tough times."

Jecht grinned at the younger man, embarrassed by the praise. "Yeah, tough times _I _caused!"

Auron laughed, shaking his heads at the truth of the older mans words. "Maybe so, but the journey would not have been as…interesting if you had not been with us."

Jecht's smile faded, his features taking on an air of seriousness. "I wouldn't have missed it. When I get back to my Zanarkand, my boy'll be forever buggin' me to tell him the story 'bout brave Lord Braska and the heroic Auron. For once, I don't think I'll mind. I know I can be an ass, difficult even, but I'll never forget the chances you both gave me."

"We both can be…difficult."

"Well, at least you've loosened up a bit, I bet Lesca'll thank me for that!" He punched Auron lightly in the arm, grinning.

"She probably will…" Auron replied softly, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he remembered her standing at the temple, smiling beatifically as she agreed to be his.

__

Why, my love? I know why I love you, but I can be so fastidious, what can you possibly see in me? You are…truly special.

A shimmering figure appeared atop the stairs, Auron tensing until he realised whom it was. He gasped, "Lady Yunalesca?"

Jecht grinned at the unsent woman's apparel, nudging Auron indiscreetly. "You think Lesca'd dress like that for you?"

Auron scowled, a blush reddening his face. Lady Yunalesca spoke softly to the assembled group.

"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you summoner; you have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow upon you that which you seek. The Final Aeon will be yours."

Braska bowed deeply, "Lady Yunalesca, it is an honour."

The sceptre shook her head, "No need for such formalities, Braska. You are the hope of the people as was I in years gone by. We are much the same in standing. Now choose."

Braska's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "My Lady? I do not understand…"

"You must choose the one whom I will change, the one who will be your Fayth."

Auron drew in a deep breath, panicked by Yunalesca's statement. _No! This cannot be!_

She continued, oblivious to the alarm she had caused. "The bond between summoner and Fayth must be true, such as the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. One thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my Fayth. Our bond was true and I obtained the Final Aeon. Choose wisely, summoner. Come to me with your decision."

As the woman exited, Auron shook his head in disbelief. "My Lord, no! We cannot do this!"

Braska smiled sadly, "It must be done Auron. For the sake of Spira. I have come too far now."

The younger man sliced his hand through the air, venting his frustration. "It is not too late! Let us turn back!"

Braska eyed the young man sympathetically. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and _his_ Guardians go through this?"

He hung his head, before meeting his father in laws gaze defiantly. "But…my lord, there must be another way!"

Jecht, quiet up until this point, stood before the younger man, resignation in his eyes.

"This is the only way we got now!" He turned to Braska. "Fine. Make me the Fayth."

He walked over to the stairs with his back to the others, looking up to the heavens as if seeking an answer. "I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know."

He clenched his fist, sorrow in his eyes. "But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dreams never gonna come true."

Jecht turned back to face his comrades, the men he called friend. "So make _me_ the Fayth." 

Taking Braska by the shoulders, he looked into his eyes, the sincerity shining through. "I'll fight Sin with you, Braska, then maybe my life will have some meaning, you know."

Auron cried out in anguish, "Don't do this Jecht! If you live…there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!" 

Jecht grinned, his eyes belying his woe. "Believe me, I thought this through. Besides…I ain't getting' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

He began to climb the stairs toward his destiny when Braska interrupted hesitantly. "Jecht."

The scarred man turned back, rolling his eyes. "What! You're not gonna try and stop me, too? Braska, it's him or me, we all know that. I can't go back to my life. Auron's got a job to do, he's gotta look after little Yuna and he's got to take care of his wife. He's got his whole life in front of him Braska, I'm not gonna rob him and Lesca of their time together. They don't need to suffer like we did."

Braska understood, berating himself silently for forgetting the needs of his children. "Sorry, I mean…thank you."

Jecht turned to Auron; "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there.

Auron tried to speak, tried to argue with man as he had countless times before. Only a strangled cry surfaced from his throat, emotion swelling within his chest so he could not breathe. Unshed tears threatened to spill and he turned from the scene, unable to watch.

Jecht watched the boy and he struggled to leave him in his distress. _I'm sorry Auron. It's for your own good, kid._

He addressed Braska softly. "Well, lets go."

They headed toward Yunalesca slowly, every step closer to death before a voice stopped them one last time.

"Lord Braska! Jecht!"

Jecht grinned inwardly; _You just don't give up, do you? Gotta admire that! _He kept his face straight, punching the air apparently in frustration.

"What do you want now?"

The terror was evident in Auron's eyes as he pleaded with his friends. He held his arms out to them, begging them to listen.

"Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

Braska smiled, "But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."

Jecht tried to calm the distraught youth. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Auron looked up, tentative hope beginning to surface. "You have a plan?"

Braska looked confused. "Jecht?"

"Trust me, I'll think of something." His laughter echoed throughout the grand hall. His chuckles died down and he regarded Auron with a critical eye.

"Can I ask you one last favour? Uh…nah. Never mind."

Auron stepped forward, "Out with it!"

Jecht grinned. "Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?"

Auron frowned, "How am I supposed to go to Zanarkand?"

The older man laughed, his confidence in Auron obvious. "Hey! You said it yourself! There must be a way to get there, right? You'll find it. Bring him back here, raise him with Lesca to be strong like his old man."

"All right, I will! I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll guard him with my life."

Jecht stepped forward with a sad smile, embracing the younger man tightly. "You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you."

Auron waited until the men had ascended the stairs to their doom before he sank to his knees, depression overcoming him. He closed his eyes to still the tears, berating himself for his failure.

__

I am so sorry, I failed you. I failed us_. Lesca, forgive me please! I…wasn't strong enough._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have you heard? Lord Braska is summoning the Final Aeon! If you hurry you'll see it from the bridge!"

Lesca whirled around, the excited cries of the marketplace causing her to freeze. She caught the arm of a man running toward the bridge and stopped him.

"What is happening? Tell me!"

He shook his arm free, looking at her in disgust. "Jeez! No need to be like that! Braska's fighting Sin, you can see it from the bridge!"

He ran off, leaving her to follow dazedly. Her heart thundered in her chest.

__

This can't be happening! Auron, what went wrong? Oh Yevon, please come home to me safe!

Her feet pounded the concrete as she raced to the bridge, parting the crowds easily when they saw she was Braska's daughter. She skidded to a halt, a kindly soul catching her arm to ensure she didn't overstep the trestle. A bright light enveloped the sky, a flash of red and then…nothing. Sin disintegrated before the people's eyes, shouts of joy and cheers rising from the people as they watched the awesome spectacle. 

Lesca watched in horror, unable to tear her eyes away as she realised her father had died before her very eyes. She sank to the ground, paying no heed to the tears teeming down her face. She was lifted limply onto the shoulders of well wishers, the air rife with praise for the heroic High Summoner Braska. She shook her head, trying to make sense of her world. A moan began to surface from her throat; building in intensity until it became a scream of pure grief. She stood alone, the only distraught face in a sea of happiness. 

__

You did it. You brought them happiness, you are their light, their hope in you justified. You really did it. A part of me has died with you. I'm proud of you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auron pushed past the unsent man who tried to bar his path, his mind clouded with rage and thoughts of revenge, the image of his fallen comrades still freshly burned on his consciousness. _I'll avenge their deaths, for you Lesca. I'll kill the damn _witch_!_

He entered the great hall he had stood in only days previously, bellowing. "Yunalesca!"

The woman appeared, smiling. "Sin is conquered once more, all is well with Spira. The Calm is upon us once more. The deaths of your friends were more than worth this, were they not?"

Auron shook with rage; unable to believe the words she uttered. He drew his sword, his absolution in the eyes of Lesca fogging his judgement.

"_No!_ Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his _life_ for him!"

Yunalesca shook her head, "They chose to die…because they had hope."

The anger consumed him, a red mist settling over him. He let forth a cry of pure emotional agony, charging at the spectre with his sword held high. She tossed him aside easily, leaving the man wounded and broken. He lay, shivering as shock began to numb his body, his right eye closing heavily due to a deep wound. His whole right side began to throb, the fresh abrasions pooling crimson lifeblood around his prone figure. Reaching for his sword, he leaned his full weight onto the weapon, hauling himself to his feet.

The days and nights merged into one endless wretchedness as he made his way painfully toward his beloved, never resting to allow his strength to recover. As the entrance to Bevelle came into sight he grinned, wincing slightly as the pain in his chest grew. So intent was he on his goal, he never noticed the mountain of blue until he collided with it, knocking himself to the ground. He gasped, gripping his chest as he felt his heart struggle to continue. He looked up to meet the inquisitive gaze of a Ronso.

"You are Auron, Guardian to Braska." The sentence was a statement rather than a question and Auron nodded, the small movement taking his strength from him.

"Auron hurt. Kimhari take Auron to healer."

Auron shook his head, feeling the last of his strength ebb away. He let the tears flow down his face freely, his voice hoarse as he addressed the Ronso.

"There is no time left for me, my time on Spira is at an end. Will you do me one favour, my friend? Find Yuna, daughter of Braska; take her to Besaid, as far from this place as you can. Watch over her, please!"

The Ronso nodded, compassion in his feline eyes. Auron hesitated; whispering softly his last request as his heart began to still. 

"There is another daughter, my wife, Lesca. Try and persuade her to accompany Yuna, she's so stubborn…" He laughed softly before the pain caused him to cease, his breathing becoming laboured. He gripped the hand of Kimhari urgently, haste of the utmost importance as he drew in his last breath.

"Tell her…I'm sorry. Tell her that I love her and that I am _so sorry_. I…never wanted to hurt her, if I could turn back time I'd…stay by her side, always."

The Ronso felt the weak grip subside, the mans hand falling gently to the ground. Auron's eyes rolled back, his head lolling to one side as his life finally deserted him. Kimhari ran a gentle paw over the warrior's eyes, closing them as a last show of respect for the fallen warrior before making his way to Bevelle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lesca awoke with a start, a thin film of sweat covering her brow. She clutched her chest, a sharp pain coursing through her heart.

__

Auron…something's wrong…

__


	12. Sometimes

Disclaimer: Do I own final fantasy? Do I hell. Do I want to? Hell yeah.

A/N: Translations at the end!

****

I miss your warm skin beside me at night,

And I miss your flesh in the dawn light…

__

Ash – Sometimes

She paced the room frantically, her bare feet slapping noisily against the cooled tiled floor. Coagulated blood was caked on her lips from where she had chewed the skin away, the raw tissue showing through angrily. Her heart pounded within her chest, the panic gripping her chest growing with each passing moment. The roar of the celebrating crowds was tumultuous despite the closed windows, a vain attempt on her part to block out the cries of the rabble. She paused for a moment, willing the door to open, her husband to be in her arms once more. No matter how hard she wished, the door remained firmly closed. Lesca ran a hand over her still-taught stomach absently as she stared out of the window at the dancing lights of the city

__

Where are they?

She turned at the sound of a pair of smaller feet padding toward her, their owner rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Lescy? Why you up, are you sick again?" The child yawned, her voice clogged with sleep.

"No, I'm just worried for Auron and the others. I thought they'd have been home by now."

"Daddy's coming home?" Yuna looked up at her hopefully.

Lesca sighed, shaking her head as she watched Yuna's face crumple. "No sweetie. Daddy's with Mommy at the Farplane. We'll go see them soon. You wanna go for a walk?"

Yuna nodded, sniffling. The older girl bent to her level and hugged her. "Come on then Yunie. Remember, no tears. Make him proud."

The sisters walked silently into the centre of Bevelle, away from the celebrating crowds. Yuna watched as her sister's face grew darker with each person who approached to congratulate her on Braska's heroism. Finally, they halted; unconsciously standing at the very place Lesca had watched her father perish. The two stared out over the Calm Lands, the battle site bathed in the silvery moonlight seeming hauntingly beautiful. So lost in their thoughts were they, the stealthy approach of the Ronso eluded their attention.

His voice rumbled lowly, the intrusion making the sister's jump in surprise. "Kimhari seek daughters of Braska."

Lesca scrutinised the blue mountain before deciding he could be trusted. "We're Braska's daughters. Can I help you in any way?"

The Ronso hesitated slightly, "You are Lesca?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I am. What of it?"

Kimhari nodded, satisfied. "Kimhari take Yuna to Besaid. Stubborn Lesca go with Yuna."

Lesca laughed, surprised by the Ronso's choice of words. "Stubborn, huh? Who asked you to come here, Kimhari?"

"Braska wish Yuna in Besaid." 

Yuna began to weep softly, realising the simple statement meant her father was truly gone. She ran to her sister for comfort as Lesca looked at Kimhari in confusion.

"My father took a third Guardian?"

Kimhari shook his head, leaving Yuna to her grief as he pulled Lesca aside. The Ronso spoke softly, his eyes full of solicitude.

"Kimhari no Guardian. Kimhari met Auron outside Bevelle."

The Ronso felt his heart sink as Lesca's face lit up with unfettered joy. She let loose with a rash of questions, excitement taking her firmly in its grasp. "He's near Bevelle? Praise be to Yevon! Is he well? How long will he be?"

Kimhari shook his head sadly, the smile fading from Lesca's face, mystification taking residence in her eyes.

"Auron gone. Auron wish Lesca go with Yuna. Words of man facing death."

She shook her head a little, stumbling as she backed away from the news. Her eyes, wide in terror, darted unseeing in her state of shock.

"No…This can't be! He promised…" 

Her legs buckled from under her and Kimhari caught her before she hit the concrete, supporting her until she regained use of her faculties. He looked on in distress as she hugged her knees to her chest, rocking slightly in a nugatory effort to still the agony that was her heart breaking. A claw lifted her chin up, forcing green eyes to meet feline yellow.

"Auron love Lesca. Auron sorry, not mean to hurt Lesca. Auron wish Auron stayed."

__

So do I! Damn you Auron! How do I go on?

She nodded, unable to digest the words of comfort. Her pain was still too fresh.

"I, my husband…I love him." She whispered, thankful for the heavy paw sitting on her shoulder. She was indebted to the numbness that was setting in. She didn't want to feel, not now.

Lesca strengthened her voice, calling out to her sister. "Yuna, go pack sweetie. You're going to Besaid." 

Yuna looked up tearfully, running to embrace the last of her family unit. "Why? I wanna stay with you!"

Lesca returned the hug fiercely. "We'll be together soon Yunie. I just need to take care of some things first."

"Lesca stay here?"

She turned to the Ronso, nodding sombrely. "For the time being. Kimhari, please take Yuna to Besaid. Money is no problem."

Kimhari responded by offering his paw to the sniffling Yuna who accepted hesitantly. He bared his teeth in what Lesca correctly assumed to be a smile.

"No pay Kimhari. Kimhari go for Auron, go for Lesca. Kimhari honoured."

"Thank you, Kimhari. Yuna, be good. I'll follow you shortly."

The little girl nodded, gripping tightly to Kimhari as they set off. Lesca watched until they were safely out of sight before opening the to her torment. Her body shook with the effort of releasing the wrenching sobs, her suffering both physical and emotional. Her wedding ring glinted cruelly in the twilight, reminding her of what could have been. The familiar twinge of nausea returned to plague her and she groaned before remembering the reason for the sickness.

__

You left me a part of you. You left me hope. Though you can't be here, I'll make sure our hope shines brightly in your memory.

A dry sob escaped her, the losses she had suffered magnified tenfold by the death of her love and she railed against the fates.

__

Why did you have to leave? Haven't I suffered enough? If I thought I had endured hurt before I was wrong; this is torment to my very soul. I'll embrace death when it comes for me; I'll welcome it. Living is by far the greater torture. I'll always love you Auron, beyond eternity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auron groaned as he cracked open weary eyes. Eye. One eye. He brought his hand up to the unresponsive ocular, feeling the area tentatively with callused fingers. He encountered a deep line running from forehead to cheek passing over the tender tissue of his eye; the lid sealed permanently. He flexed his muscles experimentally, finding his partial loss of sight to be his only hurt. He grinned, marvelling at his fortune.

__

How did I survive?

He shook his head, pulling out the glasses to shield the tender wound.

__

What does it matter? I live; I have a beautiful, loving wife awaiting my return…Why question a miracle when all is well with the world?

He swayed slightly as he stood, grasping a nearby tree to steady himself. The arm in front of him flickered, the limb becoming transparent as his concentration lapsed. His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the strange phenomenon. He swatted a fly away in annoyance, yet it remained hovering in front of him. His frown grew deeper as confusion set in as to why it buzzed around him incessantly, despite his effort to ward off the insect. As the remaining burnished ocular focused on the aggravation fully he gasped, realisation finally dawning on him.

__

A pyrefly? But that means I'm…

"Dead."

He slumped to the ground, his usually busy mind stilled by the revelation.

__

An unsent at the hands of Yunalesca. I, I cannot go back…It is better that I hurt for an eternity than have Lesca hurt for longer than necessity dictates. She will meet someone new who will ease the pain. Someone who will not hurt her as I have. Someone who will stay_. I'm truly sorry, my love, I'll leave you to live your life without me, it is in your best interests. I hope you do not forget the man I was, or what you mean to me. I'll love you far beyond the sands of time have run dry. I miss you…Farewell._

He looked around, at a loss to the direction he should be heading in. He turned, hoping beyond hope that she was at his side, her smile as radiant as it had been when they had watched the sun rise in the few precious days they had spent together. He smiled sadly; remembering her gentle touch, the smell of her skin seemingly infused with sunshine, intoxicating him. A thought struck him.

__

The boy, Tidus. I can make use of my time by fulfilling my promise. Jecht, I will guard your son to the best of my ability. I would offer my life, but…it is forfeit. She has stolen everything_ from me. Fuck Yevon._

He laughed bitterly; throwing back his head and letting the pain manifest itself until he was hoarse. Auron racked his brains as to the location of the recovering Sin.

__

The gorge…the Calm Lands. That is the only place it could grow…

He set off, painfully at first, the movement becoming easier as he progressed. The entrance to Bevelle became increasingly faint and he turned as it disappeared altogether. He swallowed thickly, steeling himself to move onward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lescy!" The tiny blond squealed, flinging herself at the visitor. Lesca grinned, ruffling her cousin's hair while looking about.

"Rao, Rikku. Frana'c Brother yht Ihlma Cid?" 

Rikku smiled sweetly, dragging Lesca toward the living room of her quarters in Home. She flung open the door, bounding over to her father excitedly as he fiddled with a gadget of some description.

"Rikku, vun dra cyga uv dra Gods fydlr dra tysh tuun!"

Lesca cleared her throat, "Re…"

Cid turned, his face breaking into a huge grin when he saw his favourite niece at the door.

"Lesca? Meddma Lescy?"

She laughed, "Hud cu meddma yhosuna!"

He shook his head in disbelief, "Dryd oui'na hud. Fryd ys E tuehk? Lusa eh, kad lusvundypma. Rikku, ku syga cusa day vun ouin luiceh."

Rikku scurried off dutifully, mischief glinting in her eyes. Lesca shook her head; glad it was as she remembered.

Cid watched as she retreated into her thoughts, knowing it was unlike the lively young woman.

"Oui ghuf E's drnemmat oui'na rana, Lesca, pid E ryja du ycg fryd pnehkc oui rana. Drec ech'd mega oui, zicd crufehk ib uid uv dra pmia fedr y vnufh uh ouin bnaddo meddma vyla. Ev E lyh damm frah drana'c cusadrehk fnuhk fedr so tyikrdan E lyh cina yc ramm damm frah oui'na ibcad. E ymfyoc cyet oui dfu fana duu ymega, dryd ed't lydlr oui uid uha tyo."

A lone tear trickled down her cheek, her face crumpling despite her best efforts. Cid rushed to comfort her, shaking her gently to try and get some answers.

"Fryd'c fnuhk? Fryd'c rybbahat? Ed'c ouin tysh vydran ech'd ed? Fryd dra ramm ryc ra tuha huf? Lesca, damm sa!"

She dried her eyes, her face becoming an emotionless mask. "Ra'c tayt. Ra palysa y Cissuhan, ra jyhxiecrat Sin yht huf ra'c tayt."

Cid sucked in his breathe sharply though his teeth. "Dryd camvecr pycdynt." He looked into her eyes, sensing a fresher pain. "Dryd'c hud ymm druikr, ec ed? Drana'c cusadrehk amca."

"Oui'na duu kuut yd drec. Ihlma, E's synneat. So ricpyht, Auron, yllusbyheat so vydran uh rec bemknesyka. Huf ra'c kuha duu, E's ymm ymuha...E tuh'd ghuf fryd du tu! E lyh'd nyeca y lremt socamv, Cid. E, E's cu clynat..."

Cid's face was a strange mix of emotions, sympathy for his niece, anger at her father and ill will toward Auron. "Ouin vydran duug ouin ricpyht fedr res du tea? Ouin ricpyht fahd femmehkmo, ghufehk oui fana fedr lremt?" He growled.

She shook her head ardently. ""Hu! Ra teth'd ghuf...E teth'd ghuf. Ed'c hud rec vyimd, bmayca tuh'd drehg pytmo uv res! E muja res cu silr; ed vaamc mega so raynd ec pnaygehk. Ed rindc, ihlma. Drec ec ymm E ryja mavd."

The older Al Bhed sighed, encasing her in his arms. "E'mm hud cyo yhudran funt. Ra sicd ryja paah y kuut syh du feh ouin muja yht dryd'c ahuikr vun sa. Oui yht dra pypo lyh cdyo fedr ic, fa'mm dyga lyna uv oui. Drana'c hu haat du pa clynat yhosuna, Lesca. Fa dyga lyna uv uin ufh." 

He realised suddenly that his other niece was missing and he panicked. "Frana'c Yuna?"

"Ed fyc so vydran'c fecr cra fahd du Besaid. Auron yht E fana sayhd du zueh ran...E kiacc ed zicd fych'd sayhd du pa."

Cid looked into his nieces eyes, horrified that the sparkle had given way to a dull, dead gaze. He rubbed his temples wearily, inwardly cursing Braska.

""Vyda ryc taymd oui y lniam ryht, heala. Oui'na cdnuhk, oui _femm_ kad druikr drec frana udranc luimt hud. Fa'na ymm rana vun oui. Drehkc femm kad paddan cuuh, E bnuseca."

He looked over to see if she paid any heed to his words, only to find she was curled into a small ball on the worn couch, her pain etched clearly on her fine features in sleep. He covered her gently with a blanket, closing the door quietly behind him as he exited to let his ill-starred niece rest. Cid looked down just in time to avoid colliding with his small, yet energetic daughter.

"Femm Lescy pa ugyo, tytto? Cra muugat cu cyt." Rikku looked up at her father adorably, holding the tea shakily in her small hands.

"Lesca femm pa veha bnehlacc. Ihlma Braska fahd du dra Farplane yht cra'c ibcad, dryd'c ymm." 

He thought it best not to mention Auron or his child to the young girl, tact was never any child's strong point in Cid's experience with children, and this was especially true for Rikku. He reasoned that his niece would tell the others when she was ready.

Rikku tugged at his shirt, "Tuh'd oui ku dra Farplane tytto, ug? E't secc oy!"

"E's hud kuehk yhofrana."

****

Translations:

Hey Rikku, where's Brother and Uncle Cid?

Rikku, for the sake of the Gods watch the damn door!

Hi…

Lesca? Little Lescy?

Not so little anymore!

That you're not. What am I doing? Come in, get comfortable. Rikku, go make some tea for your cousin.

You know I'm thrilled you're here, Lesca, but I have to ask what brings you here. This isn't like you, just showing up out of the blue with a frown on your pretty little face. If I can tell when there's something wrong with my daughter I can sure as hell tell when you're upset. I always said you two were too alike, that it'd catch you out one day.

What's wrong? What's happened? It's your damn father isn't it? What the hell has he done now? Lesca, tell me!

He's dead. He became a Summoner, he vanquished Sin and now he's dead.

That selfish bastard. That's not all though, is it? There's something else.

You're too good at this. Uncle, I'm married. My husband, Auron, accompanied my father on his pilgrimage. Now he's gone too, I'm all alone...I don't know what to do! I can't raise a child myself, Cid. I, I'm so scared..."

Your father took your husband with him to die? Your husband went willingly, knowing you were with child?

"No! He didn't know...I didn't know. It's not his fault, please don't think badly of him! I love him so much; it feels like my heart is breaking. It hurts, uncle. This is all I have left."

I'll not say another word. He must have been a good man to win your love and that's enough for me. You and the baby can stay with us, we'll take care of you. There's no need to be scared anymore, Lesca. We take care of our own. 

Where's Yuna?

It was my father's wish she went to Besaid. Auron and I were meant to join her...I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Fate has dealt you a cruel hand, niece. You're strong, you _will_ get though this where others could not. We're all here for you. Things will get better soon, I promise.

Will Lesca be okay, daddy? She looked so sad.

Lesca will be fine princess. Uncle Braska went to the Farplane and she's upset, that's all.

Don't you go the Farplane, daddy. I'd miss ya!

I'm not going anywhere

A/N: Thanks to all who read, and special thanks to those who review. Shout outs go to The Angel of the Lion, Refugee, Angelheart, Pierson and Guado Glory. Anyone else I've missed, I apologise and I will update. It's 2am and I start work in 8 hrs, please have mercy on the poor author!


	13. Dream

Disclaimer: Squaresoft own FFX. So there.

****

Safe from harm, was it a dream?

__

Ash - Candy

__

I leave Yuna and walk straight into the arms of another hyper kid. Just my luck.

Lesca grinned at the antics of her small cousin, currently doing little spins with her toy claw. She rubbed her back, six months into her pregnancy and she was starting to show only a little. A slight mound visible only from the side was the only indication of her impending motherhood. Never one to be bored, she had taken to educating Rikku in the ways of the world outside of the seclusion of Home. The girl had taken to her teachings like a salmon to water. She impressed Lesca with her constant improvement, absorbing the older girl's wisdom like an eager sponge. Cid had resisted Rikku's Yevonite language lessons to begin with, but he had soon come around with the duel flutter of long eyelashes from niece and daughter.

"Rikku, come on! We need to head back now, Brother will be looking for us."

The girl's face fell and she pouted. "Lescy, zicd y meddma muhkan!"

"What was that Rikku?" Lesca pretended not to understand, forcing her cousin to use her new language.

"C'mon Lescy, just a little longer!"

Lesca took her cousin's hand and led her to her uncle's quarters. "Better, but we can't. We need to get you ready, you have that big party!"

Rikku's face lit up and she scurried off. "Oh, the party! I'll go get ready Lescy, don't worry!"

"I'll be in my quarters if you need me…" She called to the retreating figure, rewarded by barely a backward glance and a half-hearted wave. She shook her head, making her way to her room, the journey slower than usual. Her feet and her back throbbed dully and she prayed constantly that the remaining months would pass quickly.

Worse still was the pain that still lingered in her heart, an open wound that refused to heal. Her uncle, thinking a new suitor would solve her problems, had introduced her to several of the most eligible Al Bhed men in Home. She had turned each and every one down firmly, yet politely. She had soon cultivated a reputation as unapproachable and it suited her perfectly. She had no wish to be bothered with mere boys and their trifling affections.

A man looked at her quizzically as she passed him leaning heavily on the railing. She recognised him as one of her early suitors. Sighing, Lesca forced a smile onto her weary face.

"Ec drana yhodrehk e lyh ramb oui fedr, cen?"

The man looked shocked before retreating hastily. She raised an eyebrow before giggling. _Surely I'm not _that_ much of an ice queen!_

She opened the door to her small apartment, flipping the light switch as she passed. Her room was, as always, a mess. Hands on hips, she blew the air from her cheeks loudly, turning the dial on the music sphere to find a decent song to clean to. The haunting strains of a familiar Al Bhed song began to fill the room and she sat down on the unmade bed, trying to think where she had heard the melody before.

__

E's cunno, E raynt ypuid dra pyt hafc dutyo

Y lnuft uv baubma ynuiht oui dammehk oui ed'c ug

Dryd ajanodrehk rybbahc vun y naycuh

Frah oui muuca y bynd uv ouincamv du cusaputo oui ghuf

Ed dygac y mud du mad ku

Ajano pnaydr dryd oui nasaspan,

Beldinac vyta yfyo pid sasuno'c vunajan...

She gulped, a lump coming to her throat. The tune, an Al Bhed diapason for the bereaved lover had been played constantly in the mourning house weeks after her mother had died.

__

Yh asbdo lryen yd ymm dra dypmac

Yht E'mm pa caaehk oui frah ymm so tyoc puem tufh

Vun huf fa'mm cyo kuutpoa, fa ghuf ed'c hud dra mycd desa

E'ja mucd dra pacd bynd uv so tyo

Pid ed'c paddan frana oui'na kuehk yhofyo.

She grabbed the sphere from the desk blindly, hurling it to the ground. The words rang too true, piercing her heart with each syllable. She blinked back the threatening tears, shaking her head to try and forget.

__

Not forget, I don't want to forget…it's just too painful just now to remember what I had. Safe, loved, happy…if only for a short while. It seems so unreal, like it was a mere dream.

She finished mentally correcting herself, collecting the pieces of the shattered sphere as she stood. A knock at the door startled her, and she gripped the shards of the sphere involuntarily in response. The serrated edges cut through the tender flesh of her palm, the blood springing readily to the wound. Lesca put the cut to her mouth, trying to stem the flow as she answered the door.

The man staring at her earlier stood on her doorstep and she frowned, unable to think why he was visiting.

"Fryd tu oui fyhd?" She tapped her foot in irritation, looking at her timepiece pointedly.

"Oui, ouin vydran...ra fyc dra syh fru tavaydat Sin? Y Yevonite?"

She narrowed her eyes, bracing herself for a barrage of insults. "Ra fyc, fryd uv ed? Ra fyc y kuut yht geht syh, dryd ec ymm dryd cruimt syddan du yhouha."

He held up his hands in defence. "E teth'd cyo yhodrehk! E zicd fyhdat du dryhg oui vun fryd ouin vydran tet...ra fyc dnimo y nasyngypma syh, y syh fedruid bnazitela ec rynt du veht eh draca tyng tyoc."

She wilted slightly, grinning in relief. "Dryd'c dnia, druikr drana yna suna uv dras uid drana dryh oui't drehg."

The young man puffed out his chest, flexing his muscles in an unconscious attempt to win favour. "Famm, oui'na eh milg. E's uha cilr syh! E fecr du ycg vun ouin ryht. E tuh'd lyna dryd oui'na y rymv lycd, oui'na cdemm y bnewa fundr ryjehk."

She laughed hysterically, his face becoming darker as she tried to suppress the giggles. "Drec "rymv lycd" ec paddan dryh oui'mm ajan kad! Fryd dra ramm kejac oui dra nekrd du ehcimd sa? E ryja hu haat uv y puo du synno sa, E's banvaldmo rybbo uh so ufh."

"Pid, pid oui haat cusauha du bnujeta vun oui!" The man spluttered indignantly.

"Famm, ed'c hud kuehk du pa oui. E lyh bnujeta vun socamv. Ev drana yna yhosuna mega oui, cyja sa dra ryccma yht damm dras E's hud ehdanacdat."

The man smirked, looking at her rounded stomach. "Oui cruimt pa knydavim dryd cusauha ec femmehk du dyga uh oui yht dra pycdynt knufehk fedreh oui!"

Her hand came up quickly, connecting with his cheek in a resounding slap. The skin burned a bright red as she shoved her left hand in front of his eyes, the gold band glinting in the artificial light of Home.

"E ghuf uv hu pycdynt aqlabd oui. So lremt fyc luhlaejat drnuikr dra muja padfaah _so ricpyht_ yht socamv! Dra ricpyht E mucd du so vydran'c bemknesyka. Ev oui _ajan_ cimmo so hysa, un dra hysa uv so vysemo ykyeh, oui fuh'd meja du naknad ed." She hissed, pushing him roughly as she slammed the door in his face.

She leaned against the door, examining the hurt on her hand that had been forgotten during the encounter. She tore a strip from a nearby towel and wrapped it roughly, watching through unseeing eyes as the blood soaked through the makeshift bandage. Her blood stained the floor, pooling in interesting patterns around her feet. She swayed slightly as her head became lighter, staggering over to the bed as if she were a drunkard. She sprawled on the soft covers, rubbing her nose with the blankets for comfort. The crimson began to seep onto the bedclothes, her eyelids feeling unusually heavy. She gave in to the waves of sleep rolling over her and drifted off soundlessly. The ever-exuberant Rikku bounded in and began shaking the stilled Lesca, trying to wake her.

"Lescy! Lesca?" 

The girl withdrew her hand, gasping in horror when she saw the blood her cousin lay in. She began to scream, panicked by the sight of unmoving, pale woman.

"Tytto! Tytto! Lusa xielgmo!"

Cid burst into the room, cursing good-naturedly as he took in the mess. His eyes travelled from the crimson stained floor to his niece, uncomprehending until he saw the vermilion tide spreading from her hand. He scooped her up, running the short distance to the medical wing. He flung open the doors, barking at the staff.

"So heala, cra'c rind! Ramb ran, huf!"

The woman at the reception tried to get Cid to remove the prone Lesca from the gurney. "Cid, fa'na duu pico nekrd huf, ed'c zicd y vmacr fuiht, cu..."

He slammed his fist onto the counter, growling at the woman menacingly. "Oui _femm_ ramb ran yht oui femm ramb ran _huf_. Ran fruma vilgehk nuus ec lujanat eh ran pmuut! Cra'c bnakhyhd, cra'c rind. Ev oui tuh'd syga ran paddan, E'mm rind oui. Tu E syga socamv lmayn?"

The woman nodded hastily, gulping as she tended to the wounds. "Lnocdym yc ymfyoc, Cid."

"Kuut."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auron looked around, awed by the tiny pinpricks of light that emanated from every dwelling. The noise rivalled the bustle of Bevelle, though this city was more magnificent in its machina induced splendour. He began to despair of ever finding the boy; his own Zanarkand had been but a mere shadow, a skeleton of this vibrant city.

__

It is too big! How am I meant to find a seven-year-old in the midst of this chaos?

He looked up at the skyline, jumping slightly as he saw the image of Jecht projected onto a large screen. The hologram of his friend smirked down at him as he shook his head, berating himself for his stupidity.

__

Of course, he said he was well known for his sport. The Zanarkand Abe's? Someone must know where he resided.

He stopped a scantily clad woman who looked at him like a dog would regard a bone. "Uh…excuse me miss? Do you know where I can the home of Jecht?"

She ran a finger lightly down his arm, making him pull away slightly. "Sure, everyone knows where Jecht lives! You just new here then darlin'? Why don't ya come home with me instead? I can fix you right up!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Thank you for the kind offer, but I have to meet my _wife_ at Jecht's, so if you could kindly point me in the right direction?"

She looked down her nose at him, sulking. "Hn. All the best ones are always taken. Jecht lives right over there, don't know if they found him yet though."

She pointed to a nearby house on the water and turned on her heel. Auron looked over at the domicile, noticing a small boy sitting forlornly at the boy. 

__

Well, he certainly looks like a crybaby. That must be the son of Jecht.

He made his way over, stopping to tower over the sniffling child. _Definitely him. _The boy looked up at him suspiciously, attempting to wipe away his tears furtively.

"What do you want?"

Auron hid a smile. _So much of Jecht in him…_

He cleared his throat. "You are the son of Jecht, correct? You are Tidus?"

"Yeah, so? What's it got to do with you?"

Anger flashed in Auron's eyes as he tried to remind himself this was only a boy, a boy who had lost his father. "I knew your father. He is…He sent me to watch over you and your mother."

Tidus looked up at the scarred man, his face unreadable. "He's not coming back?"

Auron simply shook his head, unable to provide words of comfort for the child. Tidus looked thoughtful before gesturing to the door. 

"Well, you better go tell my mom then."

He led the way inside, pointing to a frail looking woman. He ran over to his mother, shaking her gently.

"Mom? There's a man here to see you, he knows dad."

The woman lifted her head slightly to look at Auron, a faint glimmer of hope shining in dying eyes. Her voice cracked, the vocal cords straining from not being used for some time.

"You know Jecht? Where is he?"

Auron hesitated. _How do you tell someone their husband has become Sin?_

The woman shook her head, unruly locks of dirty, uncombed hair falling into her face. "He's dead, isn't he? Goddamn you, Jecht!" 

Auron watched as she sobbed, acutely aware he had some part to play in her distress. He turned to the boy who was trying to comfort his mother.

"Is there a healer that you could bring here?"

Tidus pulled a face, "Don't you mean a doctor? You speak funny."

Auron rolled his eyes, _So I need to speak differently too? Thank you Jecht._

"Yes, a doctor. Go fetch one, boy. Has she eaten since Jecht left?"

The boy shook his head before running to do as he was bidden. Auron turned back to the distraught woman, sighing as she continued to wail.

"What is your name?"

"Serene." She sniffled. Auron snorted derisively. _Serene? Hah!_

"I am Auron. You need to pull yourself together for the boy's sake, Serene. Jecht asked me to watch over you, but I cannot take care of two infants."

"You don't know what it's like! You're a mere boy yourself! How can you know what it is like to loose the one you love?" She shot back, rage making her words sharp.

He shook his head sadly. "I do know. I was married little more than six months ago. My wife is gone, I'll never see her again and I didn't get to say goodbye, tell her I love her…My greatest regret is that I didn't stay by her side. I should have stayed."

"That may be, but me and Jecht, we had a bond…I can't live without him!"

__

I am not living without Lesca.

He chuckled, his bitter thoughts threatening to consume him. Tidus came back with the doctor who began to fuss around the hysterical woman. Tidus clung onto his leg as Auron looked down at him. He sighed, looking heavenwards.

__

I cannot deal with children! If Lesca were here, she would know what to do, know how to comfort him. But she is not and I must try my best. What would she do?

He patted the child's flaxen locks awkwardly with a gloved hand, satisfied when the vice-like grip loosened a little. _I can do this. I hope._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lesca stirred, opening her eyes groggily to find herself in her uncle's chambers. She frowned, confused as to how she got there. She lolled her head to the side, meeting the worried gaze of Cid.

"Fryd dra ramm fana oui drehgehk? Fryd tet oui ku yht lid ouincamv ib vun? Drehg ypuid dra pypo, Lesca! Fryd tu oui drehg fuimt'ja rybbahat ev drec ryt paah yho suna caneuic?" He smoothed her hair from her face, his harsh words merely showing his concern.

"Fryd tu oui sayh? E hajan sayhd du rind socamv! E csycrat dra cbrana, frah E belgat ib dra cryntc E kud rind. Cusauha lysa du dra tuun yht E vunkud ypuid ed, dryd'c ymm. E ryjah'd kud y taydr fecr." She rolled her eyes, perplexed by her uncle's thoughts.

He looked relieved, the scene he had witnessed tied in with her explanation. "Kuut. Lesca, E fyc funneat vun oui, oui'ja paah drnuikr cu silr nalahdmo yht E druikrd...ed tuach'd syddan fryd E druikrd. Oui'na ug yht dryd'c ymm dryd syddanc. Ruf muhk huf ihdem oui'na tia?"

"Zicd ihtan drnaa suhdr'c. E lyh'd fyed, so vaad yht so pylg yna gemmehk sa."

Cid laughed heartily, "Ouin sudran yht knyhtsudran cyet aqyldmo dra cysa drehk! Famm, ouin nuusc nayto frah oui fyhd du rayt pylg. Ev oui haat yhodrehk, Rikku ec fyedehk vun oui ujan drana yhofyo."

She caught his arm as he made to leave. "Dryhg oui vun ajanodrehk, Cid."

He waved her thanks away. "Tuh'd dryhg sa tynmeh', oui'na vysemo. Dryd'c fryd fa'na rana vun."

****

Translations.

Lescy, just a little longer!

****

Is there anything i can help you with, sir?

I'm sorry, I heard about the bad news today

A crowd of people around you telling you it's ok

That everything happens for a reason

When you loose a part of yourself to somebody you know

It takes a lot to let go

Every breath that you remember,

Pictures fade away but memory's forever...

An empty chair at all the tables

And I'll be seeing you when all my days boil down

For now we'll say goodbye, we know it's not the last time

I've lost the best part of my day

But it's better where you're going anyway.

What do you want?

You, your father…he was the man who defeated Sin? A Yevonite?

He was, what of it? He was a good and kind man, that is all that should matter to anyone.

I didn't say anything! I just wanted to thank you for what your father did...he was truly a remarkable man, a man without prejudice is hard to find in these dark days.

That's true, though there are more of them out there than you'd think.

Well, you're in luck. I'm one such man! I wish to ask for your hand. I don't care that you're a half cast, you're still a prize worth having.

This "half cast" is better than you'll ever get! What the hell gives you the right to insult me? I have no need of a boy to marry me, I'm perfectly happy on my own

But, but you need someone to provide for you!

Well, it's not going to be you. I can provide for myself. If there are anymore like you, save me the hassle and tell them I'm not interested

You should be grateful that someone is willing to take on you and the bastard growing within you!

I know of no bastard except you. My child was conceived through the love between my husband and myself! The husband I lost to my father's pilgrimage. If you ever sully my name, or the name of my family again, you won't live to regret it.

Daddy! Daddy! Come quickly!

My niece, she's hurt! Help her, now!

Cid, we're too busy right now, it's just a flesh wound, so...

You will help her and you will help her now. Her whole fucking room is covered in her blood! She's pregnant, she's hurt. If you don't make her better, I'll hurt you. Do I make myself clear?

Crystal as always, Cid.

Good.

What the hell were you thinking? What did you go and cut yourself up for? Think about the baby, Lesca! What do you think would've happened if this had been any more serious?

What do you mean? I never meant to hurt myself! I smashed the sphere, when I picked up the shards I got hurt. Someone came to the door and I forgot about it, that's all. I haven't got a death wish.

Good. Lesca, I was worried for you, you've been through so much recently and I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. You're ok and that's all that matters. How long now until you're due?

Just under three month's. I can't wait, my feet and my back are killing me.

Your mother and grandmother said exactly the same thing! Well, your rooms ready when you want to head back. If you need anything, Rikku is waiting for you over there anyway.

Thank you for everything, Cid.

Don't thank me darlin', you're family. That's what we're here for.

A/N: I'm so horrible to them. Anyway, thanks to The Angel of the Lion, Pierson and Refugee!


	14. Slipping

Disclaimer: Beware the salmons. And Squaresoft if you don't say they own ff.

****

The hardest thing is watching you slip away…

__

Ash – Sometimes

A groan surfaced from her throat and she massaged her back, pacing the floor impatiently. Her small body shook as another contraction wracked her body, her face contorting in pain. She stopped her movement, leaning heavily on the bed as she tried to catch the breath the pain had stolen from her. The doctor gestured to her to keep moving and she narrowed her eyes, growling.

"Don't you dare tell me to do _anything_! Stupid, stupid man. You don't have a fucking _clue_!"

The doctor looked at her uncle, unable to understand the words when spoken at speed. Cid grinned nervously, shrugging off her torrent of abuse. _For her to not even attempt at her mother tongue…she must be hurting._

He cleared his throat, the words feeling thick and foreign as they rolled off his tongue. "Lesca, how you doing there?"

She glared at him with the hate only a woman in pain caused by a man can muster. "How the fuckdo you _think_ I'm doing?"

He pulled at his collar, chuckling tentatively. "Uh, not good I guess? Do you want some ice, honey?"

She sighed and began her pacing afresh. "I would love some damn ice."

He returned moments later, handing the ice to her before she grabbed it from his fingers. She shoved a cube into her mouth greedily; grinning weakly as the ice began to melt, cooling her throat. The joy was short lived and the agony crossed her face once more, spasms again making her double over. The doctor looked at her and nodded to Cid.

He lifted Lesca's chin to meet her frightened eyes. "Lesca. It's time. You want me to stay with you?"

She shook her head, trying valiantly to climb onto the bed. Cid grinned, hoisting her up in a most undignified manner.

"If you need me, just holler. I'll be right outside, don't you worry. Soon it'll all be over."

He planted a kiss on the top of her head, thankful to be escaping the girl's wrath. Cid grinned as he exited, shaking his head. He had experienced this twice with his wife and came out with a broken hand both times. He didn't really fancy making it a third time.

Lesca eyed the doctor warily. "Better take good care of me…" She stated menacingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cid strode the halls frantically. The labour had been ongoing for over ten hours so far and there was still no news. The waiting became unbearable and he gave in to impatience, striding over to the door of the medical wing and rapping loudly. The doctor appeared, the worry on his face immediately apparent. The blood in Cid's veins froze and he snapped.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

The other Al Bhed spoke hesitantly in Yevonite. "She…it doesn't go well. She is too petite for the birth. We could loose both of them. We have to make a choice, to try and save the child or the mother."

Cid collapsed weakly on a nearby chair. "Shit. Save her. She's young; there will be more children. A child cannot survive without its mother. Save my niece." Cid looked into the eyes of the doctor, pleading with him.

The doctor nodded in comprehension before heading back to the surgery. Lesca, delirious with the pain of the birth caught snips of the conversation.

__

Doesn't go well…too petite… 

Loose…both…

Choice…child…mother. 

Her uncle's voice cut through her fevered thoughts, "Save my niece."

She called out hoarsely. "I don't wanna be saved! Let me die…"

She was vaguely aware of a prodding at her stomach, moaning at the discomfort it caused. The discomfort was replaced by searing pain as she felt a tear between her legs. 

She grabbed the collar of the doctor, panting with exertion. "I swear if he weren't already dead I'd kill the bastard with my bare hands!" She growled before collapsing back on the bed, whimpering intermittently. The doctor shook his head; she was too far-gone. The surgery could not be performed; nature would have to take its course. He braced himself to tell Cid the bad news.

As expected, Cid did not react well. He flung the man against the wall, his breath hot on the doctor's face. "What do you mean, she's gone too far? How could you put her in danger like this? Stay out of the way; don't even _think_ about coming back in. I'm going to see my niece."

He let the man fall to the ground as he rushed to Lesca's bedside, horror at the sight of her making him recoil sharply. Her face blended easily with the stark white of the pillows she lay on, a thin film of sweat covering her face. She tossed uneasily, her eyes wide and unseeing as they darted in her delirium. She mumbled incoherently, reaching out to an invisible ally only she could she. The words he could make out from the babble chilled him to his core.

"Dead…dead! It's all gone…I'm going to join him."

The blood pooled around her loins and he gagged, never had he seen this volume of the red liquid. The births he had attended had been some time ago admittedly, but he knew this was not normal. He stroked Lesca's head lovingly, the cool clamminess revolting to the touch.

"It's ok now, Lescy. Unky Cid's here to take care of everything." He reverted back to the name she called him when she had been much younger, trying to soothe her.

She looked into her eyes, the fever breaking momentarily as she whimpered. "Unky Cid? I'm so scared."

His heart felt as though it was being ripped in two and he smiled weakly at her. "I know, honey, but it's ok. Everything's ok. Unky Cid'll make it all better."

She tried to grin but the expression emerged as a grimace. She gasped slightly as another wave of pain consumed her, the strength to scream having long deserted her. He held her hand, Lesca's grip becoming weaker with each passing moment.

"Come on, Lesca. Give it all you got!" He encouraged her.

She began to weep gently, shaking her head. "I can't…I failed again."

Cid steeled himself and looked below the covers, relieved to see the crown of the child's head showing. He grinned at his niece, "You're nearly there, the head's showin'! A few more pushes and you'll have your kid…be strong, Lesca. You can do this!"

Lesca gritted her teeth, bearing down as she used the last of her strength to push her child into the world. Cid caught the child, a boy, as he slid out easily. He cut the cord expertly as the boy began to cry heartily, wrapping him in a towel before handing him to his exhausted mother. She smiled weakly, her pain forgotten as she held her perfect son in her arms, a rush of overwhelming love threatening to consume her. He calmed immediately, looking up at her with the burnished bronze eyes of his father. She looked at him quizzically, she could have swore there was a hint of a frown on the new-born's face as if he was studying her. _I thought all babies eyes were blue to begin with?_

A mop of thick, ebony hair stood in spiky angles from his head and she smoothed it lovingly, becoming lost in her son's eyes once more. She subconsciously counted the fingers and toes to make sure none were missing and heaved a small sigh of relief. Her own verdant eyes became heavy as sleep began to take her in its grasp. Cid took the boy from her, admiring the child with a keen eye.

"Good looking little mite, he'll be a heart breaker one day, mark my words. What you callin' him?"

__

"Auron?"

He looked over at her lazily before propping himself up on an elbow, resting the remaining arm over her torso lightly. He raised an eyebrow, grinning at her.

"Yes?"

She caught his lips in a quick kiss before lying back down, looking into his eyes deeply. She loved looking into those eyes, she would have given her soul and happily drowned in them for the chance to be so close to him.

"If we had a child, what would you name it?"

He laughed a deep, rumbling laugh that tickled her ear as she lay on his chest, listening to the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat.

"We were just married this morning, my love! There is plenty of time to think of children when I return from the pilgrimage."

She grinned, clambering atop him and pinning him to the bed. Auron smiled, having no wish to protest.

"But, there is a chance…Auron, I want to give you a son. Many sons! A whole room full of them!" She swept her arm grandly to illustrate her point and he chuckled again, pulling her close to him.

"I would be just as happy with a daughter who was the image of her mother. It matters not to me as long as the child is healthy, happy and we are together." He murmured into her hair, kissing her softly.

"Well, what name do you like?"

He thought for a moment, stroking her hair absently. "Aleron."

"Aleron? Isn't that…"

"Al Bhed? Yes. It mean's "knight"."

She giggled. "My son the knight. Aleron, son of Auron. Hey, I like it!"

"That is because I have impeccable taste darling."

She hit him lightly before silencing any protest with a kiss. "Shut up."

"Aleron."

Cid blinked. "You're giving him an Al Bhed name? I can't say I'm not thrilled, but I thought you'd name him for his father."

She looked over at her son being cradled by her uncle. "Auron wanted him to be named Aleron." She stated simply.

She yawned, letting the fatigue claim her as the pillows cradled her head. "Aleron, son of Auron…has a nice ring to it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean she's sick? Is she all right? If something's happened to her…I don't know what I'd do…"

Auron burst into the living room of Jecht's former home, searching the dimly lit place with a trained eye for Serene. Tidus was sitting at the door, tears leaving there tell tale trail down his fair cheeks. Auron shook the woman roughly, trying to wake her.

"Serene? Serene! Answer me, damn you!"

She choked a little before grinning. She used her final breath to mock him. "I'm going to be with him now, Auron." The life slipped away from her, her eyes looking at him with the glassy stare of the dead.

He sat down heavily, cradling his head in his hands, venom in his thoughts. _Bitch. Leaving me to care for her child, mocking me with the fact she'll b_e _with Jecht soon and I'll never see Lesca again._

He felt the wet face of the boy snuggle under his arm and he sighed, allowing him the small comfort. _Bitch. Evil, selfish bitch._

Tidus looked up at him, lower lip quivering. "Auron? What's gonna happen to me? Are you gonna leave me too?" 

Auron looked into the boys cerulean eyes, seeing there an image of Yuna. _Lesca wouldn't leave Yuna to fend for herself and I won't leave Tidus either._

He cradled the boy awkwardly; "I'm not going anywhere, Tidus. I was sent here to guard you and that's what I'll do. You have my word."

Tidus nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer. "What happens now? Are you moving in?"

Auron groaned lightly, he hadn't thought this through. "Yes. I'll move in."

The child smiled brightly, jumping up and claiming Auron's hand. "Great! We can have so much fun! You taking me to blitzball practice now then? I gotta hurry or I'll be late, the coach don't like me being late…"

"Doesn't like you being late."

Tidus shrugged, "Yeah, doesn't, don't, who cares?"

Auron sighed in exasperation. "It's bad grammar, don't you want to learn anything apart from how to take a knock to the head in the sphere pool?"

Tidus grinned sunnily, "Nope. Can't say I do."

"You're going to drive me mad, boy."

The boy winked and started to run away before Auron could catch him. "Won't take much though, will it? You're already half way there old man!"

Auron stopped dead, contemplating what the boy had just said. A range of emotions ran through him before he settled on amusement. He chuckled lightly and began the long walk to the stadium.

__

Old man, eh? I suppose you'd agree with that, Jecht. What was it you used to call me? A stiff? Ah well, there are worse things than being old in the eyes of a child.

Like being dead

A/N: I forgot to say, the song in the last chapter is "Sonny" by New Found Glory. It's pretty poignant and it helped me through some tough times last year, I've been looking for an excuse to use it since then ;)

Thanks to The Angel of the Lion, Refugee and Pierson. 

A special thanks to Wi11 and DJ666 for those kind words, you have no idea how happy you made me. Thank **you**.

Final plugs: Please review! Please, please! Check out New Beginnings! Website of choice other than ff.net: 

(For you Pierson!)


	15. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own ff10.

****

Don't you know it's all right to be alone?

You can make it on your own.

__

Ash – Candy

Aleron snuffled slightly in his sleep, his tiny eyes cracking open slightly before he settled back to his peaceful slumber. Lesca let the breath she had unconsciously been holding out, her face relaxing slightly. She had been recovering in the medical ward for little over a week; her wounds healing nicely while her love for her infant son grew at what she deemed must be an unnatural rate. She felt consumed, suffocated by the unconditional adoration she held for the boy, the affection that though he could not yet tell her of, she knew he returned. She was still pale and drawn to the casual observer, yet the peace which exuded from her made her radiant even now. Her uncle entered the room with yet more presents for the mother and her child.

"Lesca, how are you feelin' today sweetheart?" He peeked in at the cot, blushing when she gestured for him to lower his voice.

"I'm good. I can't wait to get out of here though." She wrinkled her nose in distaste while Cid chuckled quietly. She had never been one to lie around.

"Well, the doctor says you can get back to your place when you're ready. We got it all set up for ya."

She looked around the room before turning her gaze back to Cid. "Where's Rikku? I thought you said you'd bring her some time this week?"

Cid scratched the back of his head, looking slightly sheepish. "Yeah, well…she wanted to go to the mainland for some more schooling. I decided with circumstances being what they are it was a good idea. She doesn't know about the little fella yet, she's too young to know what to make of it with all that's led to this. She'll be back in a few years, but you can send her and Yuna spheres until you sort everything, you know?"

Lesca looked aghast, "A few _years_? Cid, what were you thinking? She's only a child!"

"I know, but it'll do her good. She's away with her brother and some others; they'll take care of her, teach her how to fend for herself outside of Home. It's for the best."

Lesca crossed her arms, looking over at her son. "I can't imagine letting him leave my side. It feels like he's filled a bit of the hole that Auron left, you know? That, and his own special nook he's created in my heart." 

She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "He's all I have left now, he's the only link I have to the one time I was truly happy. Sad, isn't it?"

Cid tried to grin in attempt to lighten the mood and failed miserably. "It's sad, but not because it's wrong to feel this way. It's sad that you have to experience it at all."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I just noticed, why are you speaking Yevonite? I thought you hated "them and their damn language"!" She finished the sentence with an impression and giggled.

Cid blushed, "Well, the boys gotta have a proper education, know about both lines of his heritage, just like you. Besides, Rikku needs some practice too and I can't let her see me struggling on the sphere's I send her because I let myself get rusty."

"I suppose."

Aleron stirred, mewling for attention. His mother responded instantly, leaping from the bed to her son's side. Lesca picked the dark haired infant up, cradling him gently while crooning a soft lullaby. Cid watched her, a smile playing on his lips. The young woman was a natural mother, the child's wailing calming as she rocked him in her arms. She coloured slightly as she turned to her uncle. 

"Cid, will you help me with my things? I want to get settled before I feed Aleron."

He heaved the bag that had been sitting ready for days and led the way. "No need to ask, Lesca. No need to ask."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lesca sat on the rocking chair donated to her by Cid, her aunts from when Rikku and Brother had been but babes in arms. Aleron looked up her with the gaze he shared with his father, his wide eyes seeming to search Lesca's face. She stroked his hair, lightly kissing him atop his head.

"What is it you think you'll find in my eyes, darling? All that lives there now is my love for you and sorrow. I could not stop them, they all went to their deaths."

She smiled sadly, running a finger over his downy cheeks. "You want to hear about your family?"

Aleron's finely etched eyebrows seemed to lift a little and she shook her head, grinning. "Well, haven't I got a smart son? Where to begin…"

She fished in the drawer beside her and pulled out the sphere Auron had sent. She set it down on the table and switched it on, letting the image repeat itself. As her husband professed his love, promised he would return to her, she held back the tears. She pointed to the image, not caring that the child wouldn't understand.

"That's your daddy. His name was Auron. He could be a bit grouchy sometimes, but never with me. I know he'd have adored you like I do. You have his eyes…"

The sphere shifted to show Braska a little and she touched the image lightly. "That man there, that's _my_ daddy. He was High Summoner Braska; he defeated Sin for the whole of Spira! He did it for all of us. 

Grandpa Braska was a good man. He was kind and gentle, and though we didn't always see eye to eye we still loved each other with all our hearts. Your daddy went with him to defeat Sin; they both died in the name of peace. I hope Sin is an evil you never have to experience, Aleron. Never forget these men, they were brave, strong and loyal. One day, you'll be just like them, I know."

Cid listened outside as she regaled her son with stories of their family, his lineage and smiled. He leaned against the doorframe, sighing. 

__

She shouldn't have to do this, not by herself. She has to though, she can_ do it. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"C'mon, Auron! Wake _up_!" The pleading was accompanied by a tugging on his coat.

"No."

Auron could hear the mischief in the youngster's voice as he attempted to rouse the sleeping Guardian once again. "Please?"

He cracked open his good eye to glare at the child. "No."

He settled back into the warmth of his cocoon, feeling slumber begin to claim him once more. Tidus stood, eyeing the mound that was Auron thoughtfully. A wide grin spread across his face, replacing the pout as he ran out of the room. Auron smiled slightly, shifting his weight to get more comfortable as he heard the patter of the boy's feet exit the room. He drifted off lightly, the rare peace in the household a melody soothing to his soul.

Tidus returned and poked his head around the door, smirking when he saw the man was sound asleep. He tiptoed into the room, his tongue sticking of out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on relaying his precious cargo to its destination. The bucket shook in his small hands, water sloshing over the sides and onto the wooden floor. He slipped a little, grinning when he managed to maintain his balance. He placed the bucket next to the bed carefully before sliding a chair soundlessly across the floor so it rested next to the head of the prone Guardian. Tidus clambered atop the furniture, perching precariously as he brought the bucket up beside him. With a snigger, the bucket was held high above the young boy's head before being dumped unceremoniously over the slumbering Auron.

Auron sat up immediately, unable to understand what was happening in his state of semi consciousness. He blinked as the water soaked through the layers of cloth, turning slowly to meet the sight of Tidus desperately trying to contain his laughter. He glowered at the boy, moving slowly and deliberately as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Tidus?"

The boy nodded; fits of giggles rendering him near helpless.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten…if you're not out of here before I reach ten, I swear I'll wring your scrawny little neck." Auron growled, trying his best to look menacing. The effect was somewhat diluted by the wet hair obscuring his face.

The boy grinned at him, laughing off the threat. "Ah, come on Aurie! You know and I know that you couldn't hurt a fly!"

Auron looked at Tidus, slack jawed. He, the great warrior monk who had helped to vanquish Sin. He who had fought side by side with great warriors to send fiends to the Farplane. He, the fool who had dared to face Yunalesca alone and had earned a death for his troubles, unable to hurt a fly? Auron shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Don't call me Aurie. My name is Auron, as well you know. I'm too easy on you, boy. I'm going to have to toughen you up. If you think I can't fight, you are very much mistaken."

The statement piqued the boy's interest and he watched as Auron took off his coat, wringing the water from it with distaste. It was perhaps the first time Tidus had seen the man without the garment and he studied the bulging muscles of Auron with interest. His glasses lay discarded on a side table along with his glove and for once he looked something other than impenetrable.

"You know, you have bigger muscles that my dad did."

Auron chuckled, studying his reflection in the mirror. A few strands of grey stood proudly against the ebony and he groaned. _He's making me grey. The boy is actually making me grey with stress. How the hell did you cope with this, Jecht?_

"I wield a heavier sword than Jecht did. He attacked with speed and cunning. I use strength. I think you would fight in much the same way as he did."

Tidus jumped on the bed excitedly; stopping only when shot a warning glare. "Where's your sword? Will you teach me?"

"I'll teach you when the time is right. And my sword is away from the prying eyes of nosy children."

Tidus pouted momentarily before the grin worked its way back onto his face. "Where'd ya get all your stuff? It's pretty cool, for you anyway."

He tried the glasses on and struck a pose. The scene reminded Auron of the day he'd received them and he retrieved the spectacles gently.

__

Just so I always know these eyes are alright…

He touched his scar unconsciously before putting the glasses back on. "My wife gave me my glasses and my gloves. She helped pick out everything else." He spoke softly and Tidus cocked an eyebrow.

"Your wife? You have a wife? Why are you here instead of with her?"

"She…it is none of your concern. You ask too many questions, Tidus." He turned from the boy abruptly.

"Do you love her still?" Tidus pressed on, oblivious to the hurt he was causing.

Auron choked a little as he remembered her face. "Yes."

The boy put an arm around the warrior's shoulders, uncharacteristically serious. "You'll see her again I bet. It'll be ok, Auron."

Auron turned his head and looked into the boys wide blue eyes that shone with the hope and innocence of youth. He patted the small hand.

"I hope you're right."

There was a rare moment of silence before the questioning started again.

"Auron?"

"What?"

"You got any kids?"

Auron grinned, shaking his head. "No. Though if I did, I'd hope they were nothing like you."

Tidus crossed his arms, sulking. "I'm insulted."

"Well, be insulted somewhere else. I need to go and get a haircut. If you plan on drowning me every morning I won't get up when it suits you, I'd like to be able to see so I can hunt you down."

The boy giggled nervously, "Ah, come on! You don't mean that…"

Auron raised an eyebrow. "Don't I?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, as if exasperated by the man. "No, you don't!" 

He reached out to touch Auron's scar, surprised when his wrist was caught roughly and thrust away.

"What happened to your eye?"

"What happened to your manners?" Auron responded tartly.

The boy shrugged and smiled at him. "I'm just curious."

"Impetuous more like. I fought a great adversary, that is what happened and that is all you need to know. Subject closed."

"Did ya win?"

Auron shot him a glare that clearly told him to shut up. He shrugged into the damp coat, sliding his hand into the cool leather of his glove. Tidus watched as the swordsman buckled a belt around his middle swiftly, picking up an earthenware jug as an afterthought. Auron took a deep swig from the jug, shaking his head as the bite of the alcohol burned its way down his gullet, before attaching it firmly to his hip. 

"What's in the jug?"

Auron gritted his teeth. "Sake. You make me grey and you drive me to drink. You should be very proud of yourself Tidus, not even your father managed that feat."

He strode out the door, the boy at his heels. There was silence for a moment as they walked down the promenade and Auron began his familiar routine.

__

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…now.

Right on cue, the child high voice piped up. "So, Auron, do you blitz?"

Tidus stopped in his tracks as he watched the man walk away from him, laughing huskily at apparently nothing. The boy shook his head, muttering.

"He's crazy. My old man sent a loon to watch out for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wish you could see your son, Auron."

Lesca sighed. She knew that addressing the morning sky would ultimately prove fruitless, but it comforted her to believe that he was watching over her. A soft cry from Aleron disturbed her musings and she picked up the infant, whispering words of comfort to him as she rocked the child gently. Her son's whimpering quietened as she cradled him to her bosom, her heartbeat soothing to him. She shifted his weight onto one arm, the other limb manoeuvring her chair quietly to the window. The mother sat down carefully so as not to disturb her son, freeing her breast from its confines and offering it to the boy. Aleron latched on greedily, his eyes closing as he began to feed.

Lesca let herself become lost in thought once again, staring out of the window toward the horizon. The sand glittered as the early morning sunlight arose to dust the world with its mellifluous fingertips, the sky already a collage of bright and brilliant blues. The sunlight streaming through the window warmed her cool skin, bathing her in honeyed hues. She turned her attention back to her son; his eyes closed in contentment as he suckled happily. The dawn light cast shadows on his face from his long, fine eyelashes, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. His ebony tresses shone brightly and she felt overwhelming peace as she looked down at her infant son, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him; milk and powder mixed with the aroma she couldn't put her finger on, a fragrance that only babies possess. 

His eyes opened lazily and she felt herself melt as he looked into her own verdant gaze. He yawned, the sound little more than a squeak, and covered the russet oculars with his eyelids once more. His tiny hand grasped her finger as he fastened himself to her breast again and she watched in wonder. _This perfect, tiny person is my son. My _son_._

A ghost of a smile played on her lips and she turned to the window once more, watching as the heat rose from the floor of the desert as a haze. She felt some of her old spirit return to her, her strength bolstered by her son's love.

"I _can_ do this. I can make it by myself." She murmured, rocking slightly on the chair as she observed the clouds racing sluggishly across the sky.

__

I just wish I didn't have to.

A/N: Thanks to The Angel of the Lion, Pierson and Refugee. Shameless plug for a friend: check out the link on my profile to Pierson's forum!

__


	16. Stolen

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is owned by Squaresoft. Trust me, I know.

****

Never got the chance to go that far,

His life was stole, now we'll never know…

__

Stole – Kelly Rowling

In the three years that had passed since Aleron's birth nothing much had changed. The sun continued to shine, Spira continued to drift lazily through the cosmos. Sin reappeared. Home was rife with rumours of disharmony buzzing through the ranks of Yevon, the scrambling for new summoner's had began in earnest according to the reports. It did not impact on the lazy pace of life for the Al Bhed people; they had never shown an interest in the workings of the false religion and the latest revelation was no exception to the rule. Once the gossip had been handed on it was forgotten, the murmurs dying within weeks. Lesca for her part pointedly refused to be drawn into any discussion on the state of Yevon, politely declining the offers of snippets of information. She had no desire to be drawn into an argument involving a subject long dead, in her mind at least. 

The passing years, though few in number, had been good to her. Where she had once been slight, almost painfully thin, she was now slender and curved. After the birth of her child she had retained her fuller bust and obtained a curve to her hips where she had previously been straight, her taught stomach coaxed back in the months following the arrival of Aleron. She had finally filled out fully into womanhood and she looked the better for it. 

At just over twenty years of age, Lesca was a devoted mother. The little that Aleron could speak was in both the languages of Yevon and Al Bhed, and his curiosity as to the workings of the world and enthusiasm for knowledge never ceasing to amaze Lesca. The lad adored his mother, hanging on her every word as she imparted her wisdom unto him, listening in rapt attention as she told him of his father and his heritage. She often worried he was too serious for a child of three before remembering Auron and his unfailing sobriety. 

The boy was so like him in so many ways it sometimes hurt her to look at him. His russet eyes as he gazed up at her lovingly were the biggest reminders of what she had lost. The silky midnight hair that tickled her nose as he snuggled up to her, the funny little quirk with his finely defined eyebrows if he was questioning her… the full list was endless. Lesca sighed as she contemplated the turns she had taken through life. She had no regrets about her chosen path, but still she wished and prayed _he_ were by her side. Lesca relished the rare silence, looking out of the window at the familiar scenery, watching as the waves lapped gently against the shore in the distance. Somewhere, blue merged into gold, the exact point obscured by the slight haze lying heavily between the heavens and earth. The young woman absently rubbed in the cream Cid had given to her to ward off the heat of the rays, deciding on a whim to take Aleron to the beach. She was still staring at the beauty of the horizon when the door burst open, Aleron rushing over to her and looking up at her adoringly.

She ruffled the short, ebony locks and kissed his forehead before looking up to find her uncle. She grinned at the older man as he struggled to reclaim his breath. "Hey, Cid. Has he been good for you today?"

"He's always good, Lesca. He's started on making you a present, ain't that right kiddo?"

Cid had stepped into the role of substitute grandfather with relish, providing the male influence Aleron needed and the comfort of a friend and family to his mother. Aleron grinned up at his mother sweetly. _Well, at least there's part of me in there somewhere! But then again, Auron smiled like that at me too…maybe he…I don't know anymore._

She must have looked lost in her thoughts as her son began tugging at her skirt. "Mama, Unky Cid helped me!"

She scooped him up, hugging him fiercely. "Really, darling? That's great, what a clever boy! Did you say thank you to Uncle Cid?"

The boy buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of her. "Fank yoo." 

Cid and Lesca grinned at each other as they listened to the muffled thanks. Lesca sat on her chair, gesturing for Cid to take a seat also. The boy clung onto her, entwining her hair in his tiny fingers as he looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows, smiling at him before turning back to her uncle.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

He rubbed his rough chin thoughtfully as he mentally checked his schedule. "Nope, can't say I do. I've sent off those spheres to Yuna and Rikku so I think that's me for the day. Do you have something in mind?"

She gestured to the window, "It's such a beautiful day, I thought I'd take Aleron to the beach. Give him a bit of freedom away from the confines of Home, y'know?"

"Sounds like a plan. Tell you what, Rin's here with some supplies. We'll pick up something from him and head on down from there, what do you say?"

Lesca grinned, lifting Aleron from her lap as she got to her feet. "Great! Where has Rin set up the stall, we'll meet you there in ten?"

Cid pointed down the hall in the general direction of the trade centre. "He's down at the market, I'll see you then."

As he left, Lesca found her son looking up at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and tickled him, joining in with his giggles as he wriggled under her grip. "So, would you like to go the seaside today? We can take a picnic and go swimming, what do you think?"

The boy nodded, smiling brightly at his mother. "I wanna go the seaside!"

"Well, we better get changed then, huh?"

The boy nodded sagely and scurried off to get suitable beach attire. He returned seconds later, holding out the clothes he had picked for her approval. She grinned and dressed him quickly in the small black shorts and red T-shirt, slipping his tiny feet into the sandals he handed to her. She stepped back and scrutinised him, her heart leaping into her mouth as he grinned up at her. Auron's eyes twinkled back at her, his full lips smiling at her lovingly, his eyebrows knitting as he wondered what was wrong. 

She shook her head clear of the thoughts and kissed her son. "You look very handsome."

His lower lip quivered as his bronze pools eyed her sadly. "Why yoo sad?"

Lesca sighed and pulled him close. ""I'm not sad honey, you make me so happy. It's just…sometimes you look so much like your daddy, it's like having him back here with me. You're so like him, right down to your mannerisms. I love you with all my heart Aleron and so would daddy. You could never make me sad. Do you understand?"

The lad grinned, nodding. He noticed the worn band of gold on her finger and pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Daddy gave it to me. It's my wedding ring. One day, when you're older and you meet someone, you'll pass this ring onto your wife."

The boy frowned, digesting the information. "Why yoo still have it if daddy's gone?"

She smiled, remembering back to her wedding day. "Because I still love your daddy."

The timepiece hanging on the wall caught her eye and she gasped at the time, "Oh, gods we're late and I'm not even dressed!" She pointed at her son; "This is your fault mister!"

"Uh uh. Unky Cid says yoo always late."

She pulled on her other skirt and top hurriedly, hopping as she slipped on her own sandals. She slung the boy over her shoulder as he giggled at her haste and ran down to the market. Lesca skidded to a halt in front of Cid, smiling sheepishly in apology. 

He shook his head, addressing the boy she had just set down. "What did I tell ya kid? Your mom is _always_ late!"

Aleron laughed as Lesca pouted. "Not fair Cid, that's two on one. Where's Rin then? I still have to thank him."

He looked at her with interest. "For what?"

She tapped the side of her nose. "Ah ha! Something he done for me years ago, that's all."

Cid led the way to the small store, waving as he spotted the man he sought. "Rin! Over here!"

The blonde Al Bhed turned toward the voice, nodding as he recognised Cid. He walked over to them, shaking Cid's hand firmly. "Ah, Cid. It is nice to see you again. I see Home has reached completion."

"Yup, it's taken a while but we got there." Cid puffed out his chest proudly as he looked around Home, realising what an accomplishment it had been.

Rin noticed the young woman beside Cid with the child hiding behind her legs. He recognised her as the young woman he had been entrusted with delivering a sphere to, the wife of Sir Auron, daughter of High Summoner Braska, niece of Cid. It was an impressive list of credentials.

"Lesca?"

She smiled at him warmly, "Hi Rin. It's been a while."

"It has…" He studied the child at her side, barely containing his shock as he noted the resemblance to Braska's trusted Guardian. "The child, he is your son?"

She smoothed the boy's hair as he clung to her leg, peering out at Rin suspiciously. "He is, his name is Aleron. Sweetie, say hello to Rin."

The boy shook his head stubbornly, still trying to make up his mind as to whether he liked the strange man. 

Rin chuckled at the lad's wilfulness. "How old is he?"

"Three."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Then he is the son of Sir Auron? He bears a strong resemblance to your husband."

Pain flashed in Lesca's eyes briefly before she managed to lock it away, "He is and he does. I assume you know about Auron?"

Aleron watched his mother with confusion before Cid led him away gently by the hand, not wishing the boy to witness his mother upset. 

Rin frowned. "I saw him at the foot of Mount Gagazet after the battle with Sin, I tried to offer my assistance but he would have none of it. Sir Auron did not wish to hinder his progress back to Bevelle. What has happened?"

Lesca bit back the threatening tears. "He's dead. He died at the gates of Bevelle. I, I never saw him again."

Rin took the young woman's hand, offering what little comfort he could. "I am sorry. He was a great man."

She looked at the ground, her hair obscuring her face. "He was."

"Did he know of the child?"

She shook her head silently, a single tear staining the ground as it rolled down her cheek. Rin hesitated before embracing her. "That is perhaps for the best. I apologise, I know it is of no comfort. If you ever need a job, a friendly ear, anything…seek me out."

He left her as she wiped away the tears and replaced her cheery mask as she turned to Aleron. "Well, come on then! We have a beach to get to."

~*~*~

Lesca leaned back onto her hands, tilting her head up to the sun as she savoured the suns rays warming her skin. Every now and then Aleron would pad over to her with some treasure or another, eager to please his mother. He handed her tiny pebbles, rounded to perfection after centuries of being dashed against the rocks by a turbulent sea. She grinned up at him, closing her eyes as he kissed her cheek sloppily. "I love yoo mama."

"I love you too, sweetie."

He ran off, leaping in the breaking surf with glee as she watched over him with a mother's ever-mindful eye. "Don't wander out too far, stay close to the shore Aleron!" She called, shaking her head as she received but a wave in response.

"He's just like you were at that age you know."

Lesca turned to Cid, peering over the top of the sunglasses she had perched on her nose. "He is? I had given up on finding any part of myself in him. He's too much like Auron, Cid." She sighed, fiddling with the pebbles at her side.

Cid nodded slowly as he chose his words. "He may look like him, he may even act like him most of the time but when he let's himself go and enjoys himself its pure Lesca."

"Really?"

"Really."

They sat in companionable silence; Aleron's giggles being carried on the slight sea breeze. Lesca shivered despite the heat and froze, her instincts taking over as she sensed that something was not quite right. She scanned the surrounding dunes for fiends, the edge of her fear dulling slightly when she realised the area was clear. She tried to relax, but she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. She glanced over at her son, gasping as she noticed a black mass in the water rapidly advancing toward him.

She scrambled to her feet, stumbling in her haste to reach her child. Her legs pounded the sand, her throat hoarse as she called out to him. "Aleron! Get away from the water! Aleron!"

The wind whipped her voice away and he continued to smile and wave, oblivious to the danger he faced. Cid's eyebrows knotted together in incomprehension, the threat still not visible to him. As the hulking form of Sin began to rise from the ocean his eyes widened in horror and he ran toward the child, yelling at him to run to safety. Aleron turned to see the destructive force that was Sin bearing down on him and froze. Lesca's heart pounded against her chest as she willed her legs to go faster.

__

Damn it! Movemovemovemovemovemove! Too slow, hurry **up**!

Lesca began screaming as she realised that he was paralysed with fear. "Aleron, don't just stand there! Move, get away!" 

The beast reared back, harnessing its energy to attack the small island. Lesca's panic reached new heights as she struggled to reach him, her feet sinking into the soft sand hindering her progress. Her mind became focused as she called upon long forgotten spells, casting the hexes with reckless abandon in a vain attempt to sway the harbinger from its course. The roar of magic slicing through the air pierced her heart as Sin let loose a devastating attack, an assault that Aleron stood directly in the line of. She reached the boy as the full force hit him, the energy of the blow tossing her aside as if she were but a mere rag doll. Lesca's hand flew to her mouth, terror in her eyes as she watched the body of her son shake, the power ripping through his tiny body. A dreadful silence replaced the thunderous horror and Sin submerged back into the depths of the brine. She crawled towards Aleron, shaking fitfully as she prayed to whomever may be listening to spare her son. 

She shook him slightly; his body limp and unresponsive as she choked out the words. "Aleron? Aleron sweetie, it's time to get up now. Come on, don't tease mama like this…Aleron?"

Lesca cradled the boy to her chest, whimpering. "Oh gods, no. Not him…not my son! He's just a child…Darling, wake up, don't leave me…"

Cid put a hand on her shoulder, the tears coursing silently down his weathered cheeks. "Lesca? Is he…"

Lesca began to sob, rocking her child slowly in her arms. "They've taken him as well. Why me, Cid? What have I ever done that was so bad, so fucking terrible that I deserve this? I've lost everything. _Everything_."

He said nothing, holding her close to him was the only comfort he could offer. The pyreflies began to dance around Aleron's body as Lesca watched dully, comprehension eluding her in her grief. His body dissolved completed in her arms leaving the flickers of light to shine brightly in his wake. 

__

I let him die. Our hope has faded to nothing and it's all my fault. I'm so_ sorry._

A/N: I wish I didn't have to do that, I liked Aleron. : ( Now, anyone up for a challenge? : ) e mail me, Refugee or Pierson or tell us in your reviews (hint hint) and we will set you a suitably arduous task. I am going to come clean here. We have all done our challenges. Refugees excellent "God save you all" a humorous piss take of all the bad plot, crossovers which take place in less than five paragraphs and bizarre couplings (this is primarily a Yuffvine!), Pierson's fantastic "A Guardian of Balamb" (a romantic Rinron). Finally, yes I am ashamed, "Of Salmons and Addictions" by me. Under a different pen name. If you really feel the need, it's The Salmon Lover. Don't ask, believe me, you don't want to know. It is about salmons, cheese, the wonder they can cause together when mixed together and Zell's one true love. 

Thanks to The Angel of the Lion, Wi11, Pierson and Refugee. *Waves* Thanks guys! Please review.

__


	17. Sorrow

Disclaimer: This is the last ever disclaimer, as I'm sure you all know by now that Squaresoft own Final Fantasy and I own very little. What I do own is certainly not Final Fantasy rights!

****

Nobody said it was easy,

Nobody said it would be so damn hard.

__

The Scientist – Coldplay

Lesca stood watching the ceremony dully, the numbness she felt helping her to deal with grim reality. Cid drew her close to him as he wept softly, the small gathering feeling the pain of the man who had never before shed a tear in the presence of others. She just stood, her grief raw and her tears spent as they lit candles in memory of her son, her ray of hope. The light had been extinguished. 

She ran on instinct, eyes unseeing, ears unable to hear the condolences or soothing words. After what seemed like an eternity it was over and they filed out, leaving the bereaved to suffer the hurt in peace. Her footsteps echoed in the dim room as she walked over to the small plaque they had erected in her son's memory. Lesca ran a hand over it lightly, the bronze metal stabbing at her heart as she burned the image into her mind. She had to remember until the end, until welcome and invited death came to swallow her sorrow. Cid watched as she cupped her hand around the candle, blowing it out gently. As the candle flickered, flaming intensely for an instant before dying completely, the sob caught in her throat. _Just like this, I let his life be snuffed out. He burned brightly, for such a short time. It's all my fault, Aleron and I am _so sorry_ my darling. I should've been able to protect you; I should have been able to keep you safe from harm. I failed. Though it is no consolation I will _never_ forgive myself. I'll be with you soon, sweetheart._

She sank to her knee's, keening quietly for her child as the numbness subsided to leave her at the unforgiving mercies of guilt and grief. Cid knelt beside her, a soothing hand rubbing tiny circles on her back. Lesca leaned against him heavily, allowing him to help bear her burden if in only this small way.

"Why did he have to go?" Lesca choked out the words, the tears leaving tell tale lines on her pale cheeks.

Cid shook his head, stroking her hair as her father had once done. "I don't know, Lescy. Some say "only the good die young". Maybe he was too good for this forsaken world."

"It hurts so much." She whispered.

He sighed, the words hard to form. "I know. But you _will_ get through this. You're still so young, there's plenty of time for more children."

Lesca laughed bitterly. "Not on the path I've chosen."

The older Al Bhed pulled back from her slightly, searching the verdant eyes. "What do you mean?"

She looked distant; almost dreamy as she announced her intentions so softly he had to strain to hear. "I'm going to follow in my fathers path. I'm going to become a summoner."

Cid narrowed his eyes, unable to believe the words even as they left her lips. "What? You have to be joking…"

"You think I would really joke on today of all days?"

He cradled his head in his hands as he tried to understand the workings of her mind. "For the sake of the God's, Lesca! Did Braska breed his death wish into you as well?"

Lesca smiled sadly. "I always said I understood why he did it. I can't go on Cid; I've lost everything. My husband, my child…he was the only thing that kept me going. Now that he's been taken from me too, I don't want to cope with the pain of living anymore. 

I long for death; do you know what that feel's like? It's shit and I hate myself for it, but I can't help it. I want to die. I want revenge. What better way to achieve my only goals in what remains of my pitiful existence than to defeat Sin? That way, Spira gets its calm once more and I achieve my dreams."

Her uncle's eyes flashed angrily and he sliced his hand through the air. "What about Yuna? What about Rikku, Brother and me? You still have a responsibility to your family, Lesca, whether you like it or not!"

"I'm still going, whether _you_ like it or not. I'll go with or without your blessing, uncle. I'd rather go with, but if it comes to it I'm prepared to die in disgrace."

Cid pulled her toward him, hugging her fiercely. "You're a damn fool."

She nodded her head, chewing her bottom lip. "I know. Cid?"

"What?"

The younger woman hesitated, fearful to ask the question. "Will you, will you be my Guardian? I want you to be there…until the end."

He gritted his teeth, exhaling loudly. "How can you ask this of me? I can't…I…I'd be honoured."

His shoulders sagged as he realised he had just committed his niece to a death sentence and she was happy about it. She grinned for the first time in a week, some of the familiar sparkle returning and he felt his heart ache. _My niece is ecstatic at the prospect of untimely death. There's no mistaking it's a sad world we live in._

~*~*~

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Auron surveyed the room in horror. Foam covered the sink; blood mingling with the creamy white substance as it ran freely from several minor abrasions on Tidus' face. The boy eyed him in the mirror, not even bothering to turn round as he took the razor to his chin again.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm shaving." Tidus rolled his eyes as though it was perfectly normal for a ten-year-old boy to be shaving a hairless face.

Auron advanced on the boy, snatching the razor from his hands before he could do any more damage. He spoke softly, the tone belying the danger Tidus faced. "Why are you shaving?"

Tidus pointed proudly to a single hair on his cheek. The older man peered closely at it, before plucking the eyelash from the skin. He held it up for the boy to survey, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Auron rubbed his own chin, grimacing at the stubble that had grown since he shaved that morning. He cursed the child, wishing his own face were still as smooth as when he had first arrived in Zanarkand. Tidus crossed his arms sullenly as Auron dabbed at his face with a towel, removing the last traces of froth.

"It's not fair! I need to learn how to do this stuff and you won't let me!"

Auron gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the boy's tone. "I'll teach you when you actually need to know how to do it. You're still a child, stop trying to grow up so fast."

"What age are you now anyway, _old man_?" The boy sneered.

"I turned twenty one a few months back."

Tidus grinned at him with a worrying glint in his eye. "You're not even old enough to be my dad! I don't have to listen to you!"

Auron rolled his good eye, cursing Jecht yet again. "Yes, you do. I might not be old enough to be your father, but I'm still older than you are. I've had a hell of a lot more experience than you have; I know how the world works. Don't question my judgement, boy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Tidus, you'll be ready to learn many things soon enough and you'll have to pick them up quickly. But, for the time being, be happy with your life; enjoy your childhood. You won't get this time again. Don't throw it away." Auron sighed softly, remembering the hard lessons he had been taught at Tidus' age.

"Auron, tell me about yourself. Please?"

"You have Blitzball practice now."

The boy puffed out his chest. "Ah, I can miss one night. I _am_ better than any of the rest of them."

Auron walked to the living room with Tidus hot on his heels. He sank into a chair and glanced at Tidus who was looking at him expectantly. He chuckled lightly. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…what were you like at my age?"

The warrior stretched out, feeling the knotted muscles groan in protest. "I was quiet, nothing like you. I was in training to become a monk."

Tidus considered the statement. "Where?"

"A place far from here, you won't know of it. Bevelle."

The blue eyes regarded him quizzically. "You're not used to talking to kids, are ya?"

Auron shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"But you were a kid too!"

"I wasn't good at being a child. I much prefer being an adult."

Tidus giggled, the older mans statement ringing true. "How did you meet your wife?"

Auron looked at him in shock before composing himself. "I didn't think you'd remember about that. I told you so long ago, I thought you'd have forgotten.

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, you can't even remember what you had for dinner last night."

"Well, I only remember important stuff. Tell me, where, when, who!" Jecht's son rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Auron hesitated, the pain flashing in his eyes briefly as he began to speak. "Her name was Lesca. I, I met her in Bevelle. She was mourning the loss of her mother; I was considering a proposal of marriage. She swayed me from what would have been the biggest mistake of my life." _So I made a bigger mistake that led to my death._

He grinned, remembering the scrap of paper that had changed his life. "She asked why I would throw my life away on a loveless marriage. She said I was too young…" He laughed lightly. "We got married a few days later. It was kismet. I accompanied her father on a journey and…I could not return to her. The last time I saw her was the morning after our wedding. I decided to fulfil my promise to your father and guard you until you could fend for yourself. That's why I'm here, that's my story."

"It's not happy, is it?"

Auron shrugged his shoulders. "Not all stories have a happy ending. I hope that your story does."

~*~*~

Lesca savoured the sights and sounds of Bevelle, the drug that was city life intoxicating her. She caught sight of the temple, steeling herself to enter as she stared resolutely at the cobbled stones. Cid noticed the hesitation as she neared Yevon's sanctum and took her arm.

"You don't need to do this you know? Nobody will think any less of you if you quit this fool's path."

Her reply was simple and eloquent. "I want to."

She entered the monument, smiling at the sight of her father's statue. A priest approached her, a frown on his face.

"Can I help you?"

Lesca nodded, pointing to the representation of her father. "I'm the daughter of High Summoner Braska. I wish to follow in his footsteps and become a summoner. I want to rid Spira of sorrow."

"You understand that the training will be arduous before you can even attempt to bond with your first aeon? You must learn the skills of the white mage, the use of weaponry…"

"I know and I _am_ willing. I want to give my life for the greater good. Please, train me."

The priest sighed. "Very well."

~*~*~

"I don't want it." Lesca folded her arms, refusing to touch the proffered item.

The monk entrusted with her training, Kinoc, rolled his eyes. "You need a weapon Lesca. This is the weapon of the summoner."

She pouted, muttering darkly. "I don't want a damn staff."

Kinoc flung his arms in the air. "You cannot rely on the aeons entirely! What are you going to do if you cannot summon? Attack the fiends with your rapier sharp wit?"

The woman grinned. "Well, it can cut you to the quick. What's wrong with my fists?"

"It is not becoming for a summoner to pummel a fiend with her limbs."

He offered her the staff again and she snatched it, grumbling at the indignity. He laughed before composing himself.

"We have some weak fiends in the training room. Let us see how you fare."

A wasp buzzed in front of her menacingly and Kinoc watched in interest to see how she would combat the threat. Cid pulled at his collar, unsure as to whether he should intervene. He nudged the monk who looked at him in irritation.

"Do ya do this to every summoner?"

"We do. The summoner needs to learn to defend themselves."

Cid scratched his head. "Isn't that what the Guardian is there for?"

Kinoc sighed in annoyance. "Your job as Guardian is to make sure the summoner completes the pilgrimage by safeguarding her from great danger. Lesca can only really fight using the aeons; staff users are notoriously weak against fiends. Other than that, she will only be able to heal. If you are incapacitated, she has to defend herself until you can take up your duties once again."

"Oh. Right."

Lesca looked at the staff in her hands, swinging it experimentally to get a feel for the weight and balance of the rod. She rushed toward the fiend, lifting the staff over her head and bringing it down heavily on the wasp. It burst into brightly coloured pyreflies as Kinoc looked on in amazement. 

Cid whooped, punching the air. "That's my girl!"

She sauntered back, the staff resting on her shoulder. "You know, it's starting to grow on me."

The monk shook his head, grinning. "Well, I guess you're ready to pray to the Fayth. There's nothing more I can do with you. Thank Yevon."

Lesca pinched his cheek, wrinkling her nose in amusement. "Ah, I'll miss you too, Kinoc!" She walked toward the antechamber, Kinoc's voice echoing behind her.

"Go on, away with you Lady Lesca. Yevon, I wish Auron were still here! He wouldn't have known what to make of you."

Green eyes turned to him. "You knew Auron?"

Cid placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Lesca. Leave it."

Kinoc raised an eyebrow at her query. "I did. He was in the order with me until he was excommunicated. He was meant to marry the maester's daughter, fast track to promotion…He gave it all up when he met a woman. He fell in love and he was punished for it. The last I heard he accompanied your father on his pilgrimage, he's not been seen since. I guess that's how you know him?"

Her eyes twinkled as she laughed at his naiveté. "You could say that. I was the woman. I was his wife."

Kinoc was left to stare at the retreating figure of his friend's wife. _Auron, you dog! _

~*~*~

Lesca settled down to pray, concentrating fully on her task was proving difficult. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of Auron and Aleron, of how life could have been. She didn't even notice the small boy Fayth as he appeared in front of her.

"Hello."

She looked up, startled. "Uh, hi."

"You seek my power?"

Lesca nodded, embarrassed that she had been so preoccupied. "I do. I wish to become a summoner."

"Like your father before you. You are troubled, why?"

She hesitated, unsure as to whether she should bear her soul to a Fayth. "I have suffered a lot of pain in my life."

"You wish to be free of the pain, that is why you chose the path of the summoner. I understand. I'll grant you my aeon, you are worthy."

She frowned in confusion. "Don't I need to prove my devotion to Yevon?"

The Fayth grinned and winked at her. "We both know you'd fail that test. You are pure of heart and your goal is one with which we can empathise. I hope you find the peace you seek."

The boy bonded with her, the power of the aeon flooding her veins. She staggered to her feet, leaning heavily on the staff she had received mere hours before. _Now I know why summoner's have staffs; it's so they don't fall on their ass when they receive a new aeon._

She slowly made her way to the door of the chamber where Cid looked up at her expectantly. Lesca smiled weakly. "I've done it. I've become a summoner."

He returned the smile, helping her to a seating position as her strength deserted her. _Oh Gods, no. Not her too._

A/N: Updates will be more regular for the next two weeks anyway. Coursework done and two weeks off! Yay! Thanks to The Angel of the Lion, Wi11, Refugee and Pierson. Come on, someone must want a challenge? E mail us!


	18. Beliefs

****

Guilt and pain pulling me everyday,

Crushing me and I can't get away,

Killing my heart and soul. 

__

Nicole – Ash

"Where do you think the temple is then? It's gotta be around here somewhere, right?"

Lesca held her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sun as she squinted around the small island. Long, lush palm fronds swayed gently in the slight sea breeze, the salt air cooling sun kissed skin. She took off her boots, wiggling her bare toes in the sand as she had done a lifetime ago. The ocean lapped softly at the delicate flesh as she sat heavily on the golden beach, savouring the moment. She was imprinting every experience onto her mind; she wanted to have happy memories as she gave her life. Cid walked over to a nearby townsperson to ask for directions and she discretely pulled the sphere from the pouch at her hip. 

The images sprung to life one by one, the only picture of herself and Auron she had, taken on their wedding day by Braska at the Via Purifico. She chuckled at the look on his face; the meeting with Jecht had reversed his previous smile of joy back into the semi permanent frown. A still she had recovered from the sphere sent to her by Auron where he was yet again scowling at Jecht. Herself and Aleron, two hours after she had given birth. She winced at how awful she looked and quickly moved onto the next depiction: Aleron with Cid, his first steps, and her son's first tooth. She smiled as she remembered his first word; Mama. Lesca wished she'd had a proper recording of the moment, one with sound as well as film. Second birthday. Third birthday. Aleron. Aleron. Aleron. 

She sighed; the dreaded last picture came too soon now. The morning he'd died, she'd taken his picture on vagary before sending him off to see Cid. It was a fit of whimsy she had regretted in the time immediately after his passing, but one which had been a great source of comfort to her in latter months. His russet eyes, so like Auron's, gazed up at the sphere. His arms held out to her, a grin on his face. That was how she wished to remember her son on his last day on Spira. Not watching his helpless body shake as Sin's attack racked it. Not the disintegration of his form into the cacophony of pyreflies. Lesca nodded slightly to herself, placing the sphere back in the sac as she stood to dust the sand from her skirt.

"Lesca!"

She turned to face Cid who had a youth in tow. She grinned at the teenager, not much younger than herself, towering over her. "Hey, what's your name?"

The lad winked at her, pushing unruly, spiky hair from his eyes. "Chappu."

The Al Bhed gestured to Chappu. "Kid's gonna take us to the village. That's where the temple is. He knows Yuna too."

She smiled, addressing the young man. "Well, Chappu. Lead the way."

He eyed Lesca with interest. "So how you know Yuna? She's High Summoner Braska's daughter, ya?"

Lesca chortled as Cid fell behind, cursing as a wasp buzzed around him. "She's my sister."

Chappu stopped for a second to contemplate the new information. "Her sister? Why'd you not come to Besaid with her?"

She hesitated. "I had…other things to attend to. I'm here now."

The youth shrugged. "True. I got a big brudda, his name's Wakka. One day, me an' him, we gonna be the best blitzer's in da whole of Spira! Hey, there's Besaid. You want me to go get Yuna for you?"

"Please, Chappu."

Cid caught up to her, muttering darkly in Al Bhed about being left behind. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. They studied their surroundings with appreciation and Lesca thanked the God's that Sin had not visited Besaid in some time. The beauty of the island was unparalleled, a stark contrast to the urban magnificence of Bevelle. A piercing shriek broke the lazy peace of Besaid; the cry quickly followed by a flash of blue that wrapped itself around Lesca's waist. Chappu and two other teenagers, a man she guessed to be Chappu's elder brother and a young woman, looked on in amusement as Lesca tried to disentangle herself from the vice like grip. 

"Yunie? Hey honey. It's been a while, huh?"

The girl looked up at her, joy and anger fighting for precedence. Anger prevailed. "You said you'd be here soon! It's been _four years_ Lescy!" Yuna stated accusingly.

Lesca scratched her head. "I'm sorry. I got caught up at Home, things happened. I sent you spheres; you've made friends... I couldn't have looked after you the years I've been away Yunie. I didn't have the strength."

Kimahri walked to Yuna's side and nodded to Lesca. She smiled at him warmly. "You stayed with her? Thank you Kimahri."

"Kimahri want to know where Lesca been, Lesca's reasons."

She waved off the demand with a flick of the wrist. "Later, not here. Tonight."

Lesca turned back to her sister who still looked at her with disdain. "Yunie? Look, I'm sorry, I truly am. I should've been there for you and I wasn't. I'm being quite selfish as usual Yuna, but I'm here for two reasons. The first is to see my darling little sis…"

Yuna couldn't suppress the smile that worked its way onto her face, the smile that quickly disappeared as Lesca announced the other purpose for her visit.

"The second is to obtain the aeon from the temple. I'm a summoner, Yuna."

"So you're going to leave just like daddy. I'm never going to see you again."

"I'm sorry. I need to; you'll understand one day. Please forgive me, please tell me you don't hate me." Lesca whispered, stroking the young girl's hair.

"I don't hate you Lescy, I just wish you didn't have to go." Yuna's lower lip trembled and Lesca put a finger under her sister's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Remember what I said all those years ago? No tears, Yuna. Make him proud."

She nodded and smiled, placing a mask of happiness over a troubled heart. She noticed the older man and frowned. "Who's that?"

Lesca grinned, "I forgot you'd never met. Yuna, this is your Uncle Cid, mom's brother. He's my Guardian."

Cid embraced her tenderly, ruffling her hair. "Hey kiddo. Good to finally meet ya."

She bowed deeply and much to her uncle's distaste made the sign of Yevon. "It is an honour to meet you, uncle."

"Yeah, well…" He scratched his head, overwhelmed by the Yevonite influence on his youngest niece.

Lesca sensed Cid's discomfort and addressed Yuna. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Yuna clapped a hand over her mouth before gesturing to her friends to join the small gathering. "Lesca, these are my friends. Chappu you've met, his older brother Wakka, and this is Lulu."

The woman waved at the assembled group a little sheepishly. "Hi!"

She received a mumbled reply in return as the teenagers tried to decide what to make of her sudden appearance. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips nervously and she grinned at her younger sister. "So, you wanna meet me later on? We can do some catching up before I leave…"

Yuna thought for a moment. "Well, I'm going to watch Wakka and Chappu blitz just now, but I'm free after that."

"That's great, I've got to go to the temple anyway, so it'll be perfect timing. Um, I'll meet you here?" Lesca was taken aback by her own nervous enthusiasm. 

Her sister bowed once more and smiled genteelly. "I can't wait. I missed you Lesca." 

She moved to her friends and the adolescent giggling was carried back to Lesca on the breeze as they left. Lesca turned to Cid, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "The best thing that ever happened to her was coming here. I'm going to have a look around."

She left her uncle peering into the workings of something he claimed to be an ancient machina while she explored the tiny village. People smiled warmly at her as they passed, while greetings and gifts were proffered to Spira's new hope. The temple dominated the small town, towering above the ramshackle dwellings with marbled splendour. She tapped her staff idly against her leg as she entered the cool building, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the gloomy interior. The young summoner could not help but feel awed by the statues bathed in flickering candlelight, the forefathers of Yevonite devotion smiling down upon her. Lesca sensed the presence of someone behind her and she spun round, knocking the man off his feet. She shrugged apologetically and offered him her hand to help him up. 

As the flame haired man stood he began to speak softly. "You are the Lady Lesca, are you not?"

"Just Lesca, but I am the one you speak of." She replied. 

"I am Luzzu. I heard of your pilgrimage, my Lady." He bowed deeply and she blushed.

Lesca stifled her giggle as one of the priests glared at her. "There's no need for such formalities, Luzzu. Are you of the temple?"

The red head bobbed in acquiescence. "A newly minted warrior monk, Lady Summoner. I hear you have but one Guardian?"

She cocked her head to the side, eyeing him quizzically. "That's correct."

"I wish to offer my skills on behalf of Yevon, my Lady. The temple has blessed my Guardianship provided, of course, that you have need of me."

"I, are you sure? I mean, it would be an honour to have you join us Luzzu, truly." Lesca stammered, unsure as to how to reply to such an offer.

He bowed once more, offering up a prayer. "The honour is mine. Praise be to Yevon. May I accompany you through the trials just now, or would you rather wait until the other Guardian were present?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I should really wait for Cid, but he's probably caught up in something or other. If you're willing we could go now."

"I'm more than willing, my Lady." 

The summoner rolled her eyes and entered the cloister, her new Guardian in tow.

~*~*~

"You made a bad call. Your team lost because of you."

Tidus scowled at the man through the mop of flaxen hair. "So? What's it got to do with you?"

Auron paused; trying to articulate the newly acquired knowledge into something the boy would comprehend. "The time is coming where you will need to know which path is the right one to choose, only the right decision will mould your story appropriately. In life, there are no second chances; your life and the life of others will depend on your actions. Make the right call."

"I don't understand, Auron! Why you gotta be so damn cryptic?"

Auron threw him a warning look over his shoulder as he left the house. "Watch your mouth."

He flung open the door, inhaling the scent of the twilight Zanarkand as it surrounded him. One foot in front of the other, he moved steadily toward nowhere, the journey so ingrained onto his psyche he didn't need to think of the path. Long, even strides made short work of his small pilgrimage, the red coat swaying gently with his steps and the biting sea breeze. Auron shivered a little, gathering the robe tighter to his body as he mused on the irony that death was no release from the discomforts the living endure. The collar he had bought that morning offered some protection and he fastened it to his apparel, the warmth slowly but surely flooding back into his chilled bones. He sighed, his breath becoming suspended in a fog of dewy droplets; the only thing that reminded him of his still living death. 

He was still acutely aware of his untimely demise, careful to the point of obsession to hide the condition from the son of Jecht. His body, knowing it no longer required the meaningless action of a heartbeat had shut down the heart and other useless organs all those years ago in Spira. He smirked as he recalled comforting Tidus on one of the many nights he was crying, the cerulean eyes widening in shock as he realised there was no pounding of relentless, rushing blood through the veins of the Guardian. The sheer panic at possible discovery had stirred the organ back into use and the boy had relaxed, the comforting rhythm lulling him to sleep in Auron's arms. In time, he had realised he could use the functions of the living as he willed. He clung on to what remained of his mortal life with a terrifying ferocity, forcing food down his gullet and air into his lungs in his battle to remain unsent and human. The pull of the Farplane was great on his tumultuous spirit even here. 

The warrior sighed, his mind troubled by the revelations of the previous night. This spot had become something of a comfort to him in recent times; the rare, unparalleled view of the stars from the usually bustling Zanarkand metropolis soothed his tormented soul. He imagined at times that he could hear the voice of his beloved calling to him from across the serpentine waters, before disregarding the thoughts as ludicrous, dangerous flights of fancy. Last night, Sin had appeared in the brine to shock Auron from his reverie of the heavens. Sin was Jecht. Jecht had come home, if only for a short while. The red cloaked ronin had felt the desire of the man within the beast to take his son far from the dream he inhabited, give the boy a chance at the life he had experienced in Spira. Auron remembered shaking his head, whispering to the hulking form. "Not yet, he is but a child. Give me more time, he'll be ready then, we both will. I'll free you from this nightmare, Jecht."

It had paused before sinking back into the turbulent depths from whence it came, Auron exhaling a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Jecht, I'm sorry…"

~*~*~

Luzzu supported the summoner as she exited the temple, the staff trailing in the dirt as she struggled to maintain her tremulous grasp on consciousness. Cid rushed over to the pair, glaring at the man who dared lay a finger on his niece.

"What have you done to her? I swear I'll ki - "

Lesca looked up dazedly, waving a hand weakly to ward him off. "Cid, he's done nothing wrong. He's my new Guardian. We can't complete the pilgrimage with only the two of us. We need a third person. Luzzu offered his services." 

The new Guardian nodded in agreement before assisting her to the inn, settling her as he braced himself to face Cid. The Al Bhed eyed him suspiciously, the red headed man nodding coolly as he approached the older man. "My name is Luzzu, I am a warrior monk here in Besaid. The temple has allowed me to help you and the Lady Summoner on the pilgrimage."

"Luzzu, eh? The name's Cid." The elder man walked toward the younger, scrutinising him until they were nose to nose. "I can see it in your eyes, boy. Don't get any ideas; she doesn't need anymore hurt, especially from another damn monk. She's as good as dead anyway. Keep yer hands to yerself and yer eyes on the road ahead." He emphasised his drawl, knowing it made him sound more intimidating.

Luzzu gulped, smiling nervously to show his agreement. The Al Bhed grunted and walked off, leaving the monk to contemplate his words. The blue mountain that was Kimahri stopped the older man in his tracks.

"Lesca receive visitors?"

Cid rolled his eyes. "No, she's not receiving any visitors. It takes a hell of a lot outta her to go through those damn trials. What do ya want with her?"

Kimahri looked down at the Al Bhed who refused to be intimidated by the man-beast. "Kimahri guard Yuna. Yuna missed Lesca. Why Lesca not here?"

"Well, it wasn't through choice. I'm Cid, the girl's uncle. Lesca's been staying with me."

"Why?" The Ronso asked simply.

Cid sighed and began to tell the Lesca's tale of woe, the hurt that had led her to the point of impending death. As he finished, he recognised compassion on the rough features of the gentle giant and he pleaded with Kimahri. "Keep it to yourself, no one else need know, especially not little Yuna. Let the ghosts of the past rest in peace."

Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri not tell. Cid has Kimahri's word."

~*~*~

Lesca looked down at the tear stained face of her sister and tried to keep her own tears at bay by biting her bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood invading her senses. She choked on a rising sob, smoothing Yuna's hair awkwardly. 

"Yuna, please go! We'll see other again some day, I'll be watching over you from the Farplane. I, I can't bear seeing you like this…"

Yuna wrapped herself around Lesca, refusing to let go. "Then don't leave! Stay here with me Lescy!"

She shook her head sadly. "No. Yuna, be strong. No matter how sad you feel, remember that my Guardians and I do this for all of Spira. We're…kinda like Spira's ray of light y'know? We have to be happy on our journey because that happiness helps the people. You have to help me by being my Guardian here, keeping a smile on your face no matter what will ease my passage. Promise me you'll smile for me."

"I, I promise. Always."

Lesca nodded, kissing the top of Yuna's head before running up the gangplank. "Farewell, Yuna. I love you."

She allowed a tear to spill as she heard her sister's cry from the dock. "I love you, too! May Yevon bless your journey!"

__

Yevon? Fuck Yevon. My Guardians and myself will ensure the success of this pilgrimage, not some phoney deity who has taken everything from me. 

She didn't dare stay on deck to wave to the masses as she departed; it had been too hard to leave Yuna once. To leave her twice would have broken her resolve to journey on to her doom. Instead, she wandered into the power room, losing herself in the motions of the wheels being turned by the chocobo's. She rested against the sweet smelling hay, closing her eyes as she hummed the Hymn of the Fayth. Even now it soothed her, invoking memories of happier times. The door to the room closed with a quiet click and she opened one eye to meet the nervous grin of Luzzu.

"My Lady, I was wondering where you got to."

She rubbed her temples. "Please Luzzu, it's grating me already. My name is Lesca."

"Very well…Lesca. I was pondering why one such as yourself would throw your life away, may I ask your reasons?"

Lesca smiled. "Trying to get to know your summoner a little better, eh? Ok. I've got nothing left to live for that's all. It's not so complicated."

"But why? You're young, beautiful; you have a great life ahead of you as the daughter of the High Summoner. How can you possibly have nothing to live for?"

"I have lost those whom I love. I died with them; just now I only survive. This isn't life, I crave my release. I want a proper death instead of this cursed half life."

Luzzu hesitated before taking her hand as she looked at him in confusion. "I can offer you the love you desire. I don't want to see you go to your death."

She frowned. "You've just met me, yet you claim to love me. You don't know me, but you don't want me to die. I don't understand."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

__

Do you believe in love at first sight? That there is only one person, a soul mate for everyone and when you find them you'll know from the second you see them that this is it, this is meant to be?

Lesca withdrew her hand, wincing as his face fell. "I do…but you aren't him. I met my soul mate. I married him. I lost him. I lost myself and I lost my way. I've found my path again, Luzzu, and it leads straight to him, to the Farplane. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. It was presumptuous of me. I still do not wish you to die, Lesca." Luzzu blushed.

"We don't always get what we wish for. It's sad fact of life. If you mean to disrupt the pilgrimage, try to hinder me, please leave us."

He shook his head, pulling himself up to his full height. "I will aid you. Anything I can do to make you happy shall be done, even if it means leading you like a lamb to the slaughter."

"Thank you."

__

I believe in love, in fate…is this meant to be? I believe so.


	19. Haunted

****

She is my Christ, she is my redeemer

Architect of my dreams, she'll stay with me forever.

__

Ash – Stay in Love Forever

Luzzu chuckled quietly to himself, watching in unfettered amusement as Lesca's nose wrinkled in distaste upon entering the Guado metropolis. She rubbed at her arms absently, trying to ward off the cool air blowing in from the Thunder Plains as she looked around the place apprehensively. He too felt a certain unease in Guadosalam, though what led to the discomfiture of himself and his summoner he couldn't place a finger on. Cid hung back from the two, eager to reach the Al Bhed inn and see a friendly face. There weren't many that favoured the company of an Al Bhed, especially not one as prickly as Cid, even when in the fellowship of a summoner 

Lesca's forehead creased and she turned to her Guardians. "Is it just me, or is it creepy as hell here?"

The younger Guardian laughed outright, "It's not just you, I feel it too! It is…uncomfortable. Stifling, do you agree?"

She nodded; her attention distracted by one of the great maester's of Yevon himself, Lord Jyscal Guado. He caught her eye, tipping a nod in her direction as he consulted with one of his men. A younger Guado caught the silent exchange and smiled at the summoner before making his way toward her. He was much taller than she was; even Cid and Luzzu were dwarfed in comparison to the blue haired man as he bore down upon them. He bowed deeply to the assembled travellers, the gesture returned by all after a discreet, well aimed kick at Cid's ankle by Lesca.

The Guado's voice was soft as he began to speak. "The Lady Summoner. It is an honour that you have chosen to stay awhile in our humble municipality. I extend the hand of friendship to you on behalf of the Guado."

Lesca blushed at the flowery compliments. "I thank you, sir…?"

"Please forgive me. Seymour, son of Maester Jyscal."

She stammered, embarrassed at her indiscretion. "Please forgive me, Lord Seymour! I had no idea…" She trailed off, at a loss for words.

He smirked slightly, running a clawed finger down her pale cheek. She suppressed the shudder of revulsion that rose within her, unable to shake the feeling that things weren't quite as they seemed in the city. "No need for such formalities. Seymour is perfectly adequate. You are the daughter of Lord Braska?"

"I am, it is an honour to meet you." She bowed once more, earning his gentle laughter.

"Well, Lady Lesca, is it not?" She nodded as he continued, "Would you and your Guardians care to join my father and myself tonight? It is not much, but the least we can do is offer a summoner and her Guardians the hospitality of our abode."

"I, _we_, would be honoured. Please excuse us for the time being though, my Lord. I have business to attend to."

Seymour raised an eyebrow. "As you wish, we shall await your arrival. You intend to visit your father, I presume? He was a fine man, well liked and respected during his short stay with us here."

"He was liked by most, he was an amazing man. I take my leave of you for the moment, my Lord. As you said, I wish to visit the Farplane." She gestured loosely to the beckoning entrance of the resting-place of the dead.

"Of course." Lesca began to walk away, before being stopped in her tracks by the call from the maester's son. "And you will give my regards to your husband? I was saddened to hear of his loss, Sir Auron was an exemplary Guardian."

She clenched her fists, nails biting mercilessly into the soft flesh as she called woodenly over her shoulder. "I shall."

~*~*~

Auron tossed fitfully in his slumber, the cold sweat making his skin clammy to the touch. His eye snapped open, darting in confusion as his mind struggled to swim through the fog of unconsciousness. He grabbed blindly at the other side of the bed, feeling for the wife that was never there. As he woke fully from the nightmare he sighed heavily in relief. It was all too frequent now, the incubus that haunted him. The same phantasm replayed itself time and again in the troubled sleep of the Guardian. He, who feared no fiend, feared the night and the dreams that came with it. It should have been pleasant, he should have been grateful that his consciousness saw fit to grace him with the visions. The comfort it should have afforded only brought forth pain and regret.

__

Lesca stood, watching the busy metropolis of Bevelle still as the hours wore on into twilight. She was waiting for him, shivering as she had the first moment he had laid eyes on her. He felt the smile work its way onto his face and he decided not to call, to let her explore her thoughts for moments longer as he stalked toward her silently. He studied her figure, marvelling that she had waited all these years for his return. Wondering at what he had done to please the God's so, that they would bless him in this way. She looked older; the painfully thin body had filled out and given way to sensuous, womanly curves. He swallowed thickly, trying to quiet the nagging voice in his mind that told him to rush to her, take her there and then. 

The prolonged wait was sweet agony, a feeling he wanted to keep and end all at once. Would she still want him? Would she accept an unsent as her husband, as her lover? So many questions that only she could answer and yet…he waited. His uncertainty made him clumsy and a stone was disturbed underfoot, the small scuffle alerting her to his presence. She turned, verdant eyes shining with barely contained joy when she saw it was he and no other. She ran to him, stumbling into his arms in her haste. Auron embraced her fiercely, the peace washing over him as she pressed herself close to him, moulding her body to his own. He inhaled her scent deeply, flowers and sunshine reminding him that she was here, he was home_. He kissed the top of her head lightly, savouring the silken touch against his cheek and lips. _

Lesca caught his hand, pressing it to her cheek as if to make sure he was really there. She closed her eyes in contentment, smiling as she felt the calluses on his fingers caress her fair skin with infinite tenderness. He claimed her lips, grinning as his kiss was returned with fervour. As the clinch ended, she searched his face, frowning at the injury there present. He shrugged slightly, inclining his head to stop the inquiries relating to the scar at least for just now. He wanted to keep the moment as it was. She smiled gently, nodding to show she understood. Her eyes sparkled as she explored the russet pool with her own jade oculars, looking for answers to questions she didn't know how to ask. He felt her penetrate his soul with the inquisitive gaze and he let her continue, the scrutiny welcomed. She rested her head on his chest once more, curiosity apparently sated. He caught the end of a muffled question mumbled into his chest and he squeezed her closer, hoping the gesture would indicate he had not heard her.

"Where have you been, Auron? It's been four years, I missed you so much…"

"Zanarkand, my love. I was fulfilling a promise to Jecht. I've been guarding Tidus, his son."

"You're back now though? Forever?"

"I think so. I hope so." He sighed, watching as the skies began to shine down upon them.

"You don't know for sure? Why?"

"Jecht is Sin. He brought me here, he may take me back to Zanarkand."

"B, but…you can't leave me again! I won't let you be taken! I'll become a summoner, we can defeat Sin together!" Lesca cried, her voice shrill as she clutched at straws to try and keep him near.

"No! You can't do that! I won't allow you to throw your life away as we did."

"You're unsent." It wasn't a question; the statement was made with a sad finality as she studied him.

"I am. I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Don't go. Is the boy here? We can raise him together. Me, you, Tidus and Yunie! A family. Jecht would allow that, he was reasonable. Surely that will still be present, if only a little?"

"I don't know! I want this, more than anything, but…I know this is a dream, Lesca. We're not really here, for all I know you remarried, you may not even think of me anymore, let alone love me."

She looked at him, uncharacteristically serious. "I will always love you, Auron. Forever. Don't forget that. Don't ever doubt my feelings."

"I'm sorry. I love you so much, I miss you…I don't want this to end."

Lesca began to fade and he grasped at her, howling in frustration as he grabbed thin air. "Everything must end."

As the dream ended he was left feeling empty, a white light leading him back to consciousness as he struggled to bring her back, keep them both here in his dream world. It was futile, he knew. It was _meant _to keep him sane, it was _meant_ to console him with the thought that she awaited him, still loved him. It was bittersweet torture. _What good is the love of your soul mate when you cannot relish the company of one another?_ And so he dreamed the torment nightly, wishing reality and fantasy would interchange. Auron railed against the fates that had led him here, sent him to his doom and cursed him to serve out his death in a nightmare. He laid his head back against the pillow again, trying to keep the barricades holding his emotions in check intact. Auron stopped and examined his sorrow, realising it overwhelmed him. He mourned the chances he'd lost, the life he had sacrificed in a moment of rage. More than anything, he lamented the sacrifice of his love. For the first time since his demise, he wept. 

~*~*~

__

"Go on, get in there! They won't bite." Luzzu encouraged.

Lesca chewed at her lip, a bad habit that was becoming increasingly worse. "I don't know…I'm scared."

"A bit of fear never hurt anyone. I'll tell Cid you were too chocobo shit to go in…"

She grinned, punching his arm lightly. "You know, that's the first time I've heard you curse? I like it. Cid'll wet himself when I tell him what a good influence he's had on you."

Luzzu looked nervous. "Don't tell him. He'll tease me for days."

"Ok. I'm going in…" She looked decisive and he applauded her sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him before entering the Farplane.

The haunting beauty of the last resting-place for departed souls took her breath away. The young summoner composed herself before walking over to a quiet corner, thanking the God's that she had not yet had to send anyone on her pilgrimage. The fear of seeing one she had sent would have plagued her. She looked into the tinted pink fog, watching as her mother and father appeared in front of her in line with her thoughts. _They look so happy, so peaceful…I can't wait to be here with Auron._ She shifted her daydream to encapsulate her husband, frowning when he didn't appear in front of her. She tried again with the same result, her heart skipping a beat. _Why isn't he here? _

The realisation nearly knocked her from her feet and she grasped a nearby rock for support. _There was no summoner, he wasn't sent. He's become a fiend. Oh God's, no. _

~*~*~

Seymour looked at her with the guise of concern. "You haven't eaten at all, Lady Lesca. Are you well?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry, I apologise."

"No matter. Did you see your loved ones on the Farplane?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, a look that Cid and Luzzu caught while Seymour didn't. "I did."

"It must have been a comfort to see Sir Auron after all this time." The Guado simpered.

"He wasn't there." Lesca retorted sharply, not caring about her tone.

Seymour hid his smile. "I see. A shame that the legendary Guardian had to become a fiend."

Cid felt the restraining hand on his arm as Luzzu saw the Al Bhed's temper boil. He nodded gravely at the younger man, thankful for his intervention. Despite initial differences, the two had become firm friends. Lesca shook a little as she attempted to quell her own rage bubbling within her. "That it is. I no longer wish to speak of it. What's done is done."

"Let us hope you do not face the fiend that was once your husband in battle. I cannot imagine the anguish it would cause to you if you had to kill the one you loved."

Seymour jumped a little as the summoner slammed her fist on the table, the plates and glasses shaking from the violence of the action. 

"I don't care whose son you are, you will not talk like that in front of me. Do you understand? No more." She hissed, storming from the mansion. Luzzu smiled apologetically at the Guado as he and Cid rushed after the retreating summoner.

Seymour sat and contemplated the effect his words had had on the Lady Lesca. He realised he was more than a little shaken by the force of her anger and he grinned, relishing the remnants of his fear. He had not felt so alive since his own pilgrimage; the fear and anger had spurred him on. He wondered briefly if he could use her turbulent emotions for his own gain before deciding against it. _No, there will be other summoner's to pass through here, ones more easily manipulated than she. I will bide my time for now… _He stood and thought where she could be, deciding to check the inn of the heathens first of all. He had a feeling that he would need her in the future, that their paths would cross in later years despite the fate awaiting her in Zanarkand.

He opened the door to the travel agency to find the air thick with hostility. He hid the smirk and found Lesca watching him, not bothering to disguise her mistrust now.

"I apologise, my Lady. It was insensitive of me to talk like that. Please, let us put it behind us. A fellow summoner should realise the burden I carry with my aeons."

She looked at her uncle nervously before addressing the Guado. "Fine, I forgive you. You're a summoner?"

He smiled at her, still aware of the hate filled stares directed at him. "I am. My mother became my final aeon, Anima, when I was but a child."

"Then why not defeat Sin?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "My place is here, the Guado need me. I will become a maester with the death of my father; I cannot abandon that duty. I perform the sending's for the whole of Guadosalam as well. Very few summoner's stop here."

She smirked. _I wonder why? _"I see. Well, we have a long day ahead of us, Seymour. Good night."

The none too subtle hint was taken and he left, leaving her Guardians to look at her in wonder. Cid cleared his throat. "That was kinda rude, Lescy."

She laughed. "I know and I don't care. He deserved it."

"Okay, but don't come running to me when the whole of Yevon turn against us cause of something you said."

"I won't. I'll run to Luzzu."

The younger man blushed. "I'll be there, Lesca."

Lesca smiled sadly. "I know."

~*~*~

"Auron! Auron, wake up!"

Auron sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Tidus looked at him fearfully. "You had that dream again, you were yelling. It woke me up."

It came flooding back to him and he groaned despite himself. "I'm sorry. Go back to bed, it's still early."

"Can't sleep now."

Auron rolled his eye. "Try."

"Have tried. Can't."

The man briefly considered giving the boy a swig from his jug to knock him out before deciding against it. "Well, go do something productive. Clean that sty you call a room."

The boy crossed his arms defensively. "It's not untidy. I know where everything is. Why don't you come play some ball with me?"

The Guardian looked over at the bedside clock. "Because it's three in the morning and I want to sleep."

"Tough. You woke me so you're getting up."

"You forget that I can and will make you regret this."

Tidus grinned. "We'll see. Get up."

Auron grunted, sitting upright and scowling at the lad. The look which had once terrified Tidus now had no effect as he grinned back at the man, winking as he spun the blitzball on his finger. The older man felt his spirits deflate as he resigned himself to his fate. He hauled himself to his feet and dressed quickly, growling as Tidus began to giggle.

"What?"

Tidus smirked. "Didn't have ya pegged as a boxers man."

"Shut up."

"Embarrassed?"

"No, but you will be when I tell your little crush about your soft toy you need to get to sleep…"

The boy's eyes opened wide in horror. "You wouldn't."

Auron grinned evilly, "Oh, but I would."

"My old man sent you here to torment me, didn't he? None of this guarding crap." Tidus grumbled.

"Indeed. You finally saw through my innocent façade." The words reeked of sarcasm.

Tidus glowered at his father's friend before blushing. "How'd you know about her anyway?" 

Auron shrugged. "What kind of a Guardian would I be if I didn't know about your childhood sweethearts? Jecht never told me that children had romantic endeavours here too."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez, Auron! It's cool to have a girlfriend, but then you wouldn't know, would you? You're such a stiff."

"You're only eleven."

"Your point being?"

The man sighed. "You should respect your elders."

Tidus looked at him earnestly. "I do respect you. You're a pretty cool dad."

The boy ran out, leaving Auron to follow at a leisurely pace. He tried to call to the lad, "I'm not your father!" but he was too far away.

__

I wonder if we'd have had children? Would I have been a good father? He shook his head, clearing the musings. _I'll never know, there's no point in tormenting myself with what ifs. What's done is done and I can't change a damn thing._

~*~*~

****

Thanks to:

The Angel of The Lion

Wi11

Refugee

Pierson

Plug; Pierson, Refugee and Rinoa Heartilly. We three are the Coven. Come and seek us out…see profile for details.


	20. Futility

****

You opened my arms to a million scars,

You took my heart and you tore it apart.

No regrets, nothing remains,

I turned away and I can't stay.

__

The Sweetness of Death by the Obsidian Knife - Ash

As they emerged from the caves of Gagazet, blinking in the rising sun, a gasp of awe arose from the trio. Zanarkand lay before them in ruins as the legend decreed. Still, the beauty of the great Machina City could be seen, eerily exquisite as the mellifluous fingertips of the dawn stroked the smooth, unblemished surfaces. Luzzu simply gaped, unable to do anything other than look over the debris-ridden plains. Cid wiped away a lone tear; the emotion at seeing the city that had been part of the fairy tales passed down through the generations overcoming him. Though this had been the city of the summoner's, he still felt a strange connection to the wreckage. Lesca surveyed the scene wistfully, wondering absently how her father had felt when he had looked over the remains of Zanarkand. Had he felt so…sad? She couldn't place the reason for her sorrow, each step she took now brought her closer to her goal of death, her own destruction. 

She should have felt elation at the thought of being reunited with her family on the Farplane, but _he_ wasn't there. Aleron had appeared with her parents on that fateful day in Guadosalam, looking almost seraphic, happy and loved by his grandparents while he awaited his mother's arrival. She remembered the ache of her heart when her husband didn't appear beside them, looking down lovingly on their son as she had expected. From that day on, she had flung her expectations to the wind; they only caused her pain, she had reasoned after an internal battle with herself. The serpentine waters winding around the corpse-like buildings sparkled as the sun rose higher in the sky, and she shivered despite the warmth being exuded from the orb's breath. 

She twisted the ring on her finger as she continued to ponder her fathers pilgrimage. _Jecht…_Had he broken down at the sight of this Zanarkand, the alarming contrast of his home so full of life and this city of ghosts perhaps too much for the self-assured blitzer? She shook her head, a slight smile tugging the corners of her mouth upwards. _The Great Jecht? I don't think so…but he must have hurt. I hope they helped him through it. Did Auron and Jecht resolve their surface differences?_ In the sphere she clung to there had been hints of a budding friendship, and she prayed it had blossomed for both their sakes. In their hearts, they were near identical, though neither would have cared to admit to it. _What happened to Jecht?_ She could only assume he had followed the other members of the pilgrimage to his death, but she hoped he had made it back to his Zanarkand. 

Her inner monologue tired her and she stopped thinking, concentrating instead on the sensations her body was experiencing. The luminary warmed her skin; the slight dusting of tan she had acquired in Besaid had all but faded now. The delicate breeze blowing in from the Zanarkand waters carried on it the whispers of the dead intermingled with the sweet salt scent of the ocean. Beautifully horrifying. Straining her ears, she could just about make out the soft splash of the waves lapping against the mounds of rock that protruded from the ocean. Lesca's tongue darted out to wet her lips, her fine eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise when she tasted the salt there present. She was shocked to find the tears running freely down her face without hindrance. The summoner wiped them away quickly before her Guardians caught sight of the inexplicable grief and worried. 

A cry disturbed her thoughts and she spun round, the small hairs on the back of her neck prickling in anticipation. Cid and Luzzu turned also, stealing a look at the summoner before scanning the area for the source of the shriek. A man appeared from the ruins, carrying in his arms a young woman. His anguish was palpable as he lamented her obvious death. The two Guardians lowered their weapons which had been cocked and ready, to ascertain the mans intentions. He approached them; his eyes red rimmed from the caustic liquid streaming from his tear ducts. 

His eyes pleaded with them. "Please, the Lady…she has fallen. We were so close to the end of the pilgrimage! Only to fail in Zanarkand." He shook his head, before taking in the staff at Lesca's side. "You are a summoner also?"

"I am." She stated hesitantly. 

He laid the cadaver on the ground gently before taking Lesca firmly by the shoulders. "Please! You have to send her, I couldn't bear it if she were to become…"

Lesca nodded sadly. "I know. I'll send her. What are your names?"

"I am Zuke. This was the Lady Summoner Sedan. So close…I swear, if I make it back to Besaid, my training will begin immediately. I will become a summoner in her place; I'll avenge her death. I _will_ defeat Sin. Damn the Sinspawn to hell…"

He slumped to the ground, defeated by the horrors he had experienced. Lesca looked at the man before walking away from the group, pausing momentarily to gather her thoughts and run through the ceremony in her head. Slowly, tentatively, she began to dance. The Guardians watched on, her staff slicing through the air in elegant motions, her feet seemingly not touching the ground. _This person is dead. _A step, a simple movement of her wrist sending the staff spiralling in yet another harmonious revolution. _Her soul depends on me for its salvation. _Another tread as she swooped low before returning to the tips of her toes, spinning in loose circles, letting the grace of her movements take over her body. It consumed her now, the dance. She didn't have to think of her next step as she let herself be carried by the breathless song of the pyreflies escaping from the other summoner's body. She closed her eyes as she gave herself to the summoner's ballet; tears escaping her as she contemplated her loved ones deaths and her own fate. She pushed the selfish thoughts from her mind, instead concentrating fully on the soul of the departed, commending her silently to the Farplane. _May you find peace…_The final fluid inclination of the stave and the ritual was complete. She smiled weakly at the man, relieved to see the body had dissolved completely into a chaos of light. Luzzu caught her arm as she stumbled, his eyes voicing silent concern as she leant on him heavily. 

She looked up from the tuft of grass she had been staring blankly at and regarded Zuke. "You will be alright?"

He nodded, relieved that his summoner was safely in the Farplane. "I will. May Yevon bless you, thank you." He walked off toward his home, leaving the summoner's party in silence. 

Cid walked over to where Lesca still stood supported by Luzzu, using a gentle thumb to rub away the remaining tear. "It's ok. You did good."

"I, I hope we don't meet anyone else like that. I don't want to do it again." She stammered, embarrassed. 

"I know. It'll be over soon, Lesca. You won't have to worry for much longer."

She sighed and took one last look at the desecrated city before her. "It'll soon be over. How right you are."

~*~*~

She shook her arm free of Luzzu's tremulous grasp. "Please, Luzzu. Let me go. The Fayth awaits me."

"Why should I let you go to your death?" He raged.

She smiled sadly, running a soft finger down his cheek. "Because I ask it of you. I told you not to accompany me back in Besaid if you meant to hinder us. Why did you not heed my warning?"

He flung his arms in the air, frustrated at her inclination toward a futile death. "I thought you would change your mind! I thought…"

Cid prised him away gently. "I know what you thought, kid. I told you it wasn't gonna happen. We have to resign ourselves to it, ya know? Let her go, don't make it harder for any of us."

The younger man slumped, defeated as Lesca descended into the chamber of the Fayth. He looked up to the Al Bhed, clenching his fists to try and make physical the emotional pain. "You're her uncle! Dissuade from this fool's path!"

Cid laughed. "A monk of Yevon shouldn't be saying things like that!"

"I don't give a shit what I should or should not say! I care for her…"

"So do I. She's family, but that means she's got our will of steel. I tried to discourage her from this course months before we met you, to no avail. You think I didn't try? I tried till I was blue in the face. I said to you that she was as good as dead, to keep your mind off of her, didn't I? I know it's not that easy, but I wish you'd listened. For her sake and yours." The older man sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Luzzu's head snapped up. "She has feelings for me?"

"As a friend, nothing more. She still loves _him_, she mourns him daily. What do you think the reason for this damn pilgrimage is? It's so she can be with him and their son. Death is her release from the pain of living."

"_Cid! Luzzu!_"

The cry interrupted the heart to heart and they descended into the chamber without a second thought. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they made out the figure of the kneeling Lesca beside the Fayth. She looked up at them, panic stricken. "This isn't a Fayth! It's a statue, the stone has no power!"

The Guardians tried to contain their joy. "So there is no Final Summoning?" Luzzu asked hopefully.

"I, I don't know."

A man appeared in front of them surrounded by pyreflies. He lifted Lesca's chin up to meet her eyes. "Your eyes tell me you have journeyed well summoner, you have completed your pilgrimage. This statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago; it is Lord Zaon of the First Summoning. But fear not! Lady Yunalesca will surely bestow upon you that which you seek. The Final Aeon will be yours."

Cid helped his niece to her feet as they entered the hall of Yunalesca together, bowing as the woman herself descended into their presence. Lesca bowed deeply once more, making the gesture of prayer to the legendary summoner. "Lady Yunalesca, I am honoured."

The ghost smiled. "Welcome to Zanarkand, summoner. I extend to you my congratulations; you have successfully completed your pilgrimage. I will now confer to you that which you seek; the Fayth of the Final Summoning will be yours. But first you must choose the one whom I will change."

The young summoner frowned. "What do you mean, my Lady?"

"You must choose which of your Guardians will become the Fayth for your aeon. There must be a bond between summoner and Fayth, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies. One thousand years ago, my husband, Zaon became my Fayth. Your father, Braska, chose the Guardian Jecht as his Fayth. Come to me with your decision, summoner."

The sceptre left the room as Lesca reeled from the revelation. She looked up at Cid; her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I, I can't do this! I won't!"

His face was like granite, hard and unwavering. "You can. You must. Lesca, I'll do it. Make me your Fayth."

She shook her head vehemently. "No! What about Rikku? She needs her father!"

"You need me more. Her brother will watch over her."

She turned to leave, her path barred by her uncle. "Don't be a fool! I don't want you to die! We leave _now_. I rue the day I contemplated this death." She hissed.

He stared her down. "You think all this time on the pilgrimage I was _happy_ escorting you to your death? I don't want you to die either, Lesca, but you yearn for it. It _will_ consume you."

Lesca scuffed the ground, the hair falling over her face hiding her tears from the men. "You're right. I want this…Uncle, thank you." _Just like my father before me, I sacrifice one I love for my own selfish desires._

Luzzu shook the older man in anger. "Cid no! You can't do this! Lesca, Sin always comes back, this is foolish! _Don't do this_!"

Cid chuckled softly. "We have to. You'll understand one day, kid. I guarantee it. Now, you coming in to say goodbye or what?"

Luzzu hung his head as he followed the two into Yunalesca's chambers, glaring at the unsent woman from beneath his brow with undisguised hatred. She looked up, nodding in satisfaction as Lesca entered. "You have chosen your Fayth?"

Lesca hesitated before nodding. "My uncle. Cid."

The woman lifted her hand to send the man his death. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the end that never came. The Al Bhed cracked open an eye to squint at the woman. She had paused. Yunalesca looked at the young summoner curiously. "Lord Braska's daughter…you were married to one of his Guardians, correct?"

Lesca tapped her foot anxiously on the floor. "I am, _was_. Auron was my husband."

The woman gave a laugh. "Ah yes, I remember him well! He loved you very much, his mind was consumed with thoughts of you, you know. Alas, he was young and impetuous. I had hoped he would have returned to you, but I suppose all is for the best. 

If he had not died by my hand you would not have undertaken the pilgrimage, correct? At least one of the two of you had sense, you saw the futility in the sorrow and pain that is life on Spira and decided to end it conventionally. Not as an assault on the one person who offers Spira hope."

Lesca blinked slowly as she tried to make sense of the words. "What did you say?"

"Auron…he tried to avenge your fathers death, the death of Jecht. He _tried_ to lay me to rest. Futile. He fell by my hand, I cannot allow the Final Summoning to be lost to the winds of time because of one mans foolish, romantic delusions."

The younger woman felt the temper rise within her. "You killed my husband?" She whispered in disbelief.

Yunalesca shrugged. "I believe so, he left Zanarkand badly wounded. I doubt he still lives. After all, he never returned, did he?"

Lesca dropped the staff that she had been grasping so tightly her knuckles were as white as the peaks of Gagazet. It bounced slightly as it hit the ground, rolling on the craggy floor toward Luzzu with the soft grating of metal against granite. She stumbled as she tried to remain upright, her knees weakening from the shock. Her thoughts came in a jumble as she shook her head, trying to make sense of the last few moments her cursed life had slung at her. _She…dead. Auron! _Cid put a restraining hand on her arm and she shrugged it off with a force that surprised him. The gloves, which for months had served only to keep her hands free of frostbite, groaned in protest as she flexed her fingers within their confines, feeling the old muscles sing with joy as glowered at the woman. Incantations and hexes swam through her mind as they had what felt like a lifetime ago, the power warming her to the core as it coursed through her veins. She bent slowly, retrieving her stave. She turned it loosely in her hands as she looked at the woman, calmly, coolly.

Lesca spoke quietly, repeating her question. "You killed my husband?" _Bitch._

Yunalesca nodded silently. _Amoral, depraved, fiend-like bitch. _Lesca's eyes burned as she tried to contain her rage. "You deprived my son of his father, you deprived me of my _life_, my _happiness _for four years?" _I'll make you pay for this._

Again, a nod before she smirked at the young woman. _I'll kill you!_ The rage descended upon her, a light fog that clouded her thoughts, turning her toward the path of revenge. She unconsciously muttered for the aid of her aeons while Cid and Luzzu took up their places at her side, glowering at the very woman who had turned Lesca onto this road. They fought for Lesca; they fought to abate their own rage against Yunalesca's past indiscretions. They fought for every fallen summoner who had sacrificed a loved one for naught and received a death for their pains. They fought because they _cared_. Bahamut roared as he launched an attack on the unsent, his swipe cut short as the woman banished the dragon to oblivion. The trio looked on in confusion, Lesca shaking her head before gathering her thoughts enough to call upon Shiva. Yunalesca laughed at the pitiful efforts of the three as she banished aeon after aeon from her sight. 

"Pathetic fools. You would rather destroy yourselves than live in woe? I'll give you the death you so crave summoner. You can join your husband on the Farplane, reminisce with him about what an honour it was to die by my hand."

The wavering restraint Lesca had been grasping to snapped, and she dashed toward the woman who had caused her grief, screaming in protest against the wrongs that the spirit had committed. Her fists connected briefly with the sceptre's torso, scoring a single, glancing blow before Yunalesca tossed her carelessly aside. Lesca landed heavily, the wind knocked from her lungs as her back rasped agonisingly against the cool, pitted rock. She gasped in agony as she felt the tender flesh rip from her body, a deep wound in her chest slowing opening before her horrified eyes to reveal a twisted distortion of bloodied muscle. Her body retracted on instinct into a foetal position as her two Guardians watched on in horror, unable to move their feet to help her as she lay there, broken and bleeding. She scrunched up her eyes, not wanting to watch as her destroyer neared her. The room was still, the only noise the shallow, ragged breaths of the injured woman, punctuated by low, intermittent whimpers. 

Yunalesca moved toward her, her slow, deliberate steps sounding like a death knoll in the hush. The unsent looked down upon Lesca with contempt. "I expected better of you. Too much like your husband." She shook her head, dismissing her with a wave of the hand. "May you find your salvation on the Farplane." 

She eyed Cid and Luzzu with distaste. "And as for you…" The sceptre narrowed her eyes before turning her back on them. "You are not worth my time or my effort. You will die by your own misery soon enough. The cycle _will_ continue." Yunalesca walked away, leaving the fallen summoner struggling for breath on the ground. 

Lesca cracked open her eyes sluggishly to stare in horror at the pool of blood surrounding her. _Bitch…I'm going to die and I've accomplished nothing. _Nothing._ Oh, tytto, you'd be so ashamed of me…My life has been a waste. Did you feel like this too, Auron? When you died in vain at her hand? We're both fools then. Idiots with romantic delusions, just as she said. I die for you…I die for us._

The Guardians shook themselves out of their reverie, Cid the first to reach her, clutching her to his chest as her life ebbed away. "Lesca! That, I, I'll kill her! Oh Gods, no, don't go!"

Her eyes closed heavily, his voice sounding distorted. "I…can't stay."

"Heal her, for Yevon's sake! Use an ointment, a potion, anything!" Luzzu entreated the Al Bhed desperately.

He shook his head. "It's too late for that, we need to get her to a city. Only a summoner can undo this type of damage."

"We might find one on the way, God's I pray we do…but if not? Where do we go from here?"

Cid frowned, looking at his niece as she struggled to draw breath. "There's only one place we can go. Guadosalam. Seymour can help, he's our last chance." 

****

Thanks to:

Refugee

Pierson

The Angel of The Lion

This was originally a lot longer, but it's been split into two chapters. Yup, it was _that_ long. Go me!

__ __


	21. Beginnings

****

There are no unachievable goals, There are no unsaveable souls,

No legitimate kings or queens, do you know what I mean?

There are no indisputable truths and there ain't no fountain of youth

Each night when the day is through, I don't ask much, I just want you.

__

I Just Want You – Ozzy Osbourne

Cid breathed a sigh of relief as the city came into view, the toils of the past days worth it when he looked down to his niece cradled between himself and Luzzu, her strength and colour draining with each passing moment. She stood on a finely balanced knife-edge, hovering somewhere in between life and death as the crimson lifeblood continued to clot around her wounds, stark against the deathly white of her complexion. As they entered the city limits, he left Lesca with her other Guardian as he made haste to Seymour's mansion, reasoning it would be quicker to bring the summoner to the fallen woman than to take Lesca to the man. He pounded on the door frantically, grabbing the collar of the Guado who answered his calls. 

"Seymour, where is he?" He growled.

"Lord Seymour is currently preoccupied with matters of state."

Cid gritted his teeth, trying to bite back the words of anger that threatened to spew forth. "It is a matter of great importance. Please, tell him the Lady Summoner Lesca requires his aid urgently!"

The Guado rolled his eyes before sloping off dutifully. He returned some minutes later with a concerned Seymour in tow. "Cid, is it not? How can I help the Lady?"

Much as it pained him, Cid forced himself to be polite to the Yevonite. "Lesca, she's dying. Come with me, save her, please!"

Seymour's eyes widened and he ushered Cid out of the building. "Of course. Take me to her."

They ran back to the place where the Al Bhed had left Luzzu guarding the ailing Lesca, Cid stopping as he took in Luzzu's tear stained face. The younger man looked up, not bothering to wipe away the salt water. "She, oh Yevon, Cid! She's gone." He choked.

Cid leaned down beside the girl, her face blissfully free of the pain that had haunted her for the past number of years. No breath graced her lips; her body was still and cool to the touch. He shook his head, refusing to believe the sight in front of him. "No, she was meant to be ok…we were meant to save her. We failed as her Guardians and her friends."

Seymour placed a consoling hand on the Al Bhed's shoulder. "The hurt was too much, even I could not have repaired this. There is nothing you could have done. Please, allow me to send her."

The two nodded dumbly as Seymour motioned to a nearby guard to lift Lesca's body from the indignity of the gutter. Cid caught the Guado's arm before Seymour gently prised the older mans hand away from the guard. "He will take her to the chambers we have for our dead. She will be prepared before the sending; we find it eases the souls passage. You should go my friend. The road is still long."

"You're right. Luzzu, c'mon. We're going."

"We can't leave her here!" Luzzu protested.

Cid caught him by the shoulders, forcing him to meet his eyes. "She's dead. _Dead_. It hurts, I know but we can't undo it. We _need_ to go. Lord Seymour, thanks for doing this for her, for us."

Luzzu hung his head, following Cid as they exited Guadosalam, each step further from their reason for being here in the first place, each step harder to take than the last. The warrior monk turned to take one last look at the city before it faded out of sight, pondering his life's path from that point on. Cid caught the younger mans contemplative mood.

"What you gonna do now, kid? Go back to Yevon?"

Luzzu laughed bitterly. "Never. The religion of Yevon, it is…false. The only thing it gives us is death. Well, no more. I won't follow those teachings any longer. I'll go back to Besaid, work on defeating Sin in a way that doesn't mean the cost of a summoner's life. The Crusaders seem like a good place to start."

"You learned the hard way."

Luzzu's normally placid face clouded with anger. "I'll make sure others don't have to. The Crusaders will defeat Sin, I know it. Once and for all."

~*~*~

Seymour looked over the body of Lesca. She looked so peaceful; so free of pain…he envied her. His whole existence was one long never-ending misery. The reward for being a halfling. He sighed, brushing a light kiss over her forehead as he pondered her demise. In some twisted logic, he reasoned that he himself could attain this peace from death, from his own, from that of others. He dismissed the thoughts for now, but still filed them away in the back of his mind for later examination. He freed his mind as he began the dance of the sending, closing his eyes as the steps soothed his troubled mind.

__

It was like the worst headache she had ever experienced, bar none. The pull she felt made her wince and she cracked open one eye to see Seymour dancing beside her. _No, not dancing. Sending._ _Who? _It came to her in a flash as she remembered the battle with Yunalesca. _Me. I'm dead. Unsent. _She felt herself become weaker as the Guado Lord continued to spin beside her. _Stop…I don't want to go to the Farplane._ She raised herself from the cool bench she was laid on and caught the man's hand, grinning as he howled at her tight grip. 

"Lady Lesca? But, but you're dead!" He stuttered.

"The rumours of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. Now, where are my Guardians?" She asked coolly.

Seymour frowned. "They are gone. You cannot continue the pilgrimage, my Lady. You are _dead_. You are an unsent. Please, let me send you to the Farplane. There, you will be at peace."

"You know what? I don't want to go to the Farplane just yet. I'll go when I'm damn well good and ready." She ran a hand through her hair, nearly laughing at the astonishment on the Guado's face. "Farewell, Seymour. I hope we meet again someday." 

__

She walked away from him, giggling slightly at the absurdity of the situation. She was dead, but living. Alive without a heartbeat. At that thought, the rhythm within her chest stirred into life, a feeling that made her jump and she breathed a sigh of relief as her organs began to reactivate themselves. She realised it would make her a little less suspicious if she still appeared to be alive. A familiar face smiled at her as she almost passed him by.

"Good day. Lesca, what are you doing so far from Home?"

She looked up to meet the green-eyed gaze of Rin. "Hey, Rin. I, I was on a pilgrimage." He raised an eyebrow and she continued quickly. "Long story, I'll tell you some day. Anyway, I've uh, given up my life as a summoner. I'm at a bit of a loose end to tell you the truth." _I've given up my life completely._

The flaxen haired man smiled. "Well, the offer of a job is still open if you care to accept. I need a worker in the Thunder Plains travel agency. Would you be interested?"

Lesca thought for a moment. It was one of the few travel agencies they had not stopped at on the pilgrimage, nobody knew her there… She grinned at Rin. "That'd be perfect. When do I start?"

~*~*~

__

Six years later…

He could feel the presence of his old friend as the thing the man had become approached the metropolis, slowly at first but gaining speed all the while. The girder he stood on afforded him a birds eye view of Zanarkand; the feeling proved right as the mass of water neared the city. Auron took a swig from the jug at his hip, amused that he felt no fear as the death bringer approached. _Perhaps because he can't give me something I already suffer from._ He turned away from the menace, setting out toward the stadium he knew the boy was playing at. _I hope you know what you're doing, Jecht… _

He listened to the commentary from the loud speakers dotted around Zanarkand, nearly laughing out loud at the irony that Jecht had chosen to come and reclaim his son on this date that marked the anniversary of his disappearance from Zanarkand. The man on the tannoy sung Jecht's praises and those of his only son, while reminiscing about the day Jecht had 'vanished'. 

__

I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news. Our hero, Jecht, gone, vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day. "Zanar," I says to myself, "What are you thinking?"" I went running straight back home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa... Didn't mean to reminisce, folks. Anyways... Ten years later, the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today! The two teams that have won through to the finals are...of course, the Abes from A-East and the Duggles from C-South. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes! In just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!

Tidus will not be amused that you stole his thunder, Jecht. Tonight was his big night. The red robed man dragged a hand through the salt and peppered hair, the soft bristles of his spiked locks tickling the palm of his hand. He blew an errant strand from his eyes, smirking as people moved out of his way to prevent hindrance of his purposeful strides. _A death and a frown are precious commodities when you need to get anywhere in Zanarkand quickly._ People caught sight of the harbinger that hovered over the municipality and began to shriek, milling around in an unseeing panic. Auron walked to and not from the threat, earning looks and questions of his sanity from the fleeing crowds. 

He grimaced as the stadium was hit by the harbinger, fearing for the safety of his charge. The red cloaked Guardian looked up to the presence in the sky, rolling his eye as it released yet more bolts on the chaos that was Zanarkand. _Can't you be a little more patient?_ Auron watched the stadium entrance expectantly; a weight lifting from his shoulders when the blond head he was awaiting bobbed into view. "Auron! What are you doing here?"

Auron tried to keep his sarcasm at bay. "I was waiting for you."

Tidus threw up his hands in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

Auron shook his head, walking away from the youth. He knew that answers would only lead to more questions, this way he could lead the boy to where he needed without too much hassle. Another presence made the air heavy, stifling. Auron knew it well. The Fayth had come. 

Tidus caught up to him, panting. "Hey, not this way!"

"Look!" Auron tipped his head to the skies, the young man gasping as he saw the fiend dominating the heavens. "We called it 'Sin.'"

"Sin?"

Small pods rained down from the skies, implanting themselves in the ground before becoming animated. _So you wish to test him? Fine, on your head be it. _Auron pulled Jecht's old sword from his robes, handing it to the lad. "Take it. A gift from Jecht."

Tidus struggled with the unaccustomed weight, nearly falling over as he questioned the Guardian. "My old man?"

Auron silently despaired as the younger man prodded at the Sinspawn tentatively before falling over. "I hope you know how to use it."

Together, they made short work of the fiends. The older man snorted as more spawn took the place of those that had fallen. "These ones don't matter. We cut through. Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!"

His instruction proved useful, and Auron soon found himself staring at his friend, at the thing he had become. _It is good to see you, my friend. I hope you are well._

He was startled to hear the gruff voice that laughed in his mind. _I'm not too bad, Auron, considering. It's good to see you too. That my boy?_

It is.

A snort of laughter. _You did good, Auron. He looks like a good kid. I hope he can do it, when the time comes._

He is. He'll be able to free you, I know it.

I hope you're right, Auron. He goes to Spira with you; I wanna give him a chance at real life. I don't want him to live out his existence in some dream.

Tidus began to yell, tearing Auron from his conversation with the boy's father. "Auron! Auron!"

The Guardian looked back at Sin. "You are sure?"

__

I'm positive. It, it's getting harder, y'know?

Auron looked at the terrified boy, remembering what he had been like at his age. "This is it. This is your story. It all begins here."

~*~*~

"You refuse?"

Auron looked around at the motley crew that Yuna had chosen as her Guardians. He had no doubt they were more than capable, but still he was wary. A black mage, another blitzer who blindly followed Yevon and…he turned to his right, noticing the Ronso with a flash of recognition. _Kimahri! Not good…_ He saw an understanding in the man-beasts eyes that conveyed he would not betray the unsent man's confidence. He nodded very slightly in thanks, the others not noticing as they stood in awe of the 'legendary' Guardian. _It is going to be an interesting journey. _He despaired that the young summoner had followed her father's path, but if he could only make them see what had to be done…she would not be lost. He would atone for his past sins by guarding Braska's daughter, making sure she lived where her father died. He would not fail twice. The summoner herself seemed to only remember him as Sir Auron, Guardian to Braska, not as Auron her brother-in-law. _It will make things easier this way._

"No, no! We accept, right everyone?" Yuna cried, shaking Auron from his musings.

The blitzer, Wakka, spoke. "O, of course! No problem at all!"

Lulu, ever cynical questioned him. "But why?"

"I promised Braska."

Yuna looked overjoyed at the simple statement. "You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!"

Auron grabbed Tidus by the collar, flinging him in front of the group. "And…he comes too." He sighed inwardly. The boy had survived this long in Spira with his paltry sword skills, but if he were to be a Guardian to the newly minted summoner he would need training. A lot of training. He sighed inwardly and resigned himself to the fact that his spare time would be swallowed with Tidus' instruction. 

"Hi…guys! Eh…howdy!" Tidus looked somewhat bashful as he stood blushing in front of Yuna. _Oh no, not again. Don't do it boy, don't fall in love with her. It'll only cause you pain when one of you has to leave, and one of you _will_ have to. I guarantee it. _Yuna too, coloured as she and Tidus exchanged shy glances at one another. Auron groaned inwardly. _So I will be guarding Yuna and making sure they don't become too involved. Great. The joys of guarding a teenage summoner. The number of hormones flying around will kill me. Again._

"This one I promised Jecht."

The young summoner regarded him anxiously. "Is Sir Jecht alive?"

Auron's response was immediate, cutting off any remark Tidus may have tried to make. "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." He glared at the lad, his protests dying before he could make a sound.

"I…see."

Yuna had hung her head and the older man tried to offer a little hope for reasons unknown to him. He tried to reason that it was simply to prepare her for the inevitable. "You'll meet eventually."

She looked a little happier and moved away from the body of the group, Auron by her side. The girl looked up at him, so much of the child he remembered in her but the wariness that came with adulthood had begun to creep in as well. "Sir Auron?"

He snapped back to reality. "Yuna?"

"Do you wish to ask me something?"

He mentally berated himself for his obviousness. "Your sister, Lesca, she is not here?"

A look of pain crossed Yuna's face fleetingly. "She, no. She's not. She left Besaid six years ago and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

A chill ran down his spine. _She wouldn't leave Yuna for that length of time without good reason. They adored each other. _"Do you have any idea what happened to her? Where she is, what she's doing? She was…a good friend to me."

Yuna shook her head sadly. "I wish I did. If only I knew Sir Auron. I miss her so."

__

As do I. More than anyone will ever know. These walls were built to stop the pain; I'm damned if I'm tearing them down now. Are you still out there, Lesca? Still waiting for me? A foolish dream, I know, but still I cling to it. It keeps me human, prevents me from being completely callous toward others. You gave me that gift, you know. Compassion. It may have been there before, but you made it blossom. I have so much to thank you for, I only hope that you still live so I can convey my gratitude and tell you…I love you more than ever.


	22. Reunited

****

Whole years are lost in the blink of an eye,

We once had it all but events conspired,

Oh sometimes…

__

Sometimes - Ash

Tidus snickered as Rikku clung on to Kimahri, yelping with each prong of lightning that struck the ground. Yuna looked over to the young blitzer, smiling apologetically for her cousin's antics. He shrugged off her reparations with a wave of the hand, thinking them unnecessary. The young summoner grinned as Tidus tipped a nod to Auron who was watching the Al Bhed with mounting frustration. 

"Rikku, you need to pick up the pace or we're never going to get across. The slower you go, the longer we'll be here."

"But I'm scared! I _know_ we have to go across and I _know_ we'd be out quicker if I hurried but I just _can't_! There's a travel agency coming up soon, can we stop there? _Please_?" Rikku whimpered, a small scream bubbling up in her throat as a bolt missed her by inches.

Stoical as ever, Auron replied. "No."

The young girls spiralling eyes widened in horror. "Auron, please! Meanie!" She covered her ears as the thunder rumbled ominously overhead. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?"

Auron sighed, rubbing at his temples. "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly."

"I know but…just for a little while?"

The older Guardian looked at her over the top of his glasses. "You wish to further delay Yuna's pilgrimage?"

Tidus rubbed at the back of his head. "Heh, well? What now?"

The Al Bhed began to plead to anyone who cared to listen. "Pretty please? Just a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please? I'm too young to die!"

Auron ignored the girl as best he could, but still she continued to wail. "You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me?"

Yuna broke first, cutting in tentatively. "Sir Auron, I, I am quite tired. May we rest, if only for a few hours?"

The sarcasm bit into his thoughts. _Ah, the joys of guarding a young summoner…_ "Fine. If that is what you wish, we rest. Tidus, go on ahead to the inn and secure us lodgings." He gestured to Rikku. "She's worse than the storm."

The blond saluted him, earning laughter from the group minus Auron and ran ahead. He squinted against the driving rain, dodging fiends and lightning alike as he dashed to the agency. It came into sight as he rounded a corner and he sighed in relief, the joy short lived as electricity coursed through his body. He grumbled and entered the inn, rubbing at his blackened face. The woman behind the counter looked familiar, though he couldn't quite place her face as he returned her grin.

"Hi!"

"Hey yourself. Get a bit of a jolt I take it?" She gestured to his frazzled appearance and they laughed together easily.

He scratched his head; "You could say that. Uh, do you have any rooms for the night? It's for a summoner and her Guardians."

The mention of a pilgrimage usually brought with it special rates and exceptions. Her eyes sparkled merrily as she smiled at him, opening the reservation book. "One of those, eh? Ok, let's see what I can do…how many are in the party?"

"Um…well, there's the summoner of course, me…" He mentally counted before pronouncing triumphantly, "Seven! There's seven of us."

She frowned slightly. "That…could be a problem. We only have three twin rooms, you see? I suppose I could let one of you share with me, but only for tonight. How does that sound?"

He winked at her, turning on his charm. "That's great! Thanks uh…"

"Lesca."

He offered his hand which she duly shook, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Pleased to meet ya, Lesca. I'm Tidus."

__

Could it be…? Lesca raised an eyebrow. "Tidus? Interesting. Well, gimme two minutes and I'll get your keys, ok?"

"Sure."

Lesca bent over, the tiny skirt she was wearing riding higher and higher to expose more taught flesh. The blond boy gulped, smirking as he ogled the sight. His viewing pleasure was cut short by a slap to the back of his head. Tidus turned to see Auron glaring at him and smiled weakly as he rubbed the back of his head, cursing the older man in his mind for walking in on his titillation. 

Lesca straightened up with a bright smile, the grin quickly turning to shock as she noticed the red robed man standing beside the blitzer. 

Her throat became dry as she stammered out her words. "A, Auron?" _It, it can't be!_

Tidus turned to see the same stunned look reflected in Auron's eye. "Lesca?" _Please let this be real…_

Kimahri walked in, a jittery Rikku still hiding behind the blue mountain as Auron and Lesca continued to stare at each other in disbelief. Lesca shook her head slightly as the surprise mellowed, anger taking her firmly in its grasp. She turned to the Ronso and narrowed her eyes. "You, oui meyn!"

She turned on her heel, trying desperately to escape the situation before the tears began to fall. Auron's heart leapt as he caught her arm, noticing she still wore his ring. He whirled her to face him. "Lesca, wait! I,"

The sentence was cut short as her fist connected neatly with his jaw, the sound of bone on bone sickening the others present. The grip weakened and she shook her arm free, hissing as she left. "Pycdynt!"

Auron stumbled backwards nursing his jaw, dazed from the blow and the meeting that had just occurred. Tidus caught him, sitting the Guardian gently on the floor before turning to face the cowering Rikku behind Kimahri. 

"Jeez! Did you see that?"

She shook her head, blond wisps of hair bobbing about her face. "Nuh uh. I was behind this big lug. I did _hear_ it all though…"

Tidus leaned in closer, eager to know what had been said. "And?"

Rikku looked nervously at Auron before deciding it was safe to tell the older boy. "Well, she called Kimahri a liar and as for Auron…"

"Yeah?"

The Al Bhed blushed and stifled her giggles. "She called _him_ a bastard!"

The lad raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the prone man, punching his shoulder lightly. "Jeez, Auron! What the hell did you and Kimahri do to her? She's pretty pissed…"

His reward was a glower from below knotted eyebrows. "It's none of your business. Take Yuna and the others to their rooms when they arrive; I have something I need to attend to."

"Oh yeah?"

The older man growled, cutting short any other questions that may have been planned as he strode through to the room Lesca had exited to.

~*~*~

__

Bastard! Fucking bastard! I can't believe him! He said_ he loved me, he _said_ he wanted us to be together! _

She paced frantically, her thoughts fevered and irrational. The other Al Bhed watched her fearfully, not knowing what else to do. They knew better than to get in the way when she was in such a mood. She stopped and glared at the door before beginning the striding anew. "Go deal with that summoner's party. She'll need her rest with that bastard guarding her!" She barked. One of the women slunk dutifully away as Lesca continued to rave internally.

__

Liar. He got the Ronso to lie for him because he's too chocobo shit to come back and face me like a man. Asshole. The thoughts were vehemently acidic and she made obscene gestures to the room where her husband stood. Hot tears of anger and sorrow coursed down her flushed cheeks, the salt water unnoticed as she continued her internal rant.

__

I thought about him, mourned him, loved_ him every day for _ten fucking years_! I fell to pieces thinking he was a damn fiend! I raised his son! Damn you Auron! Bastard! _

The door opened and a flash of red entered. The other workers rushed to the man, trying to push him back. "Sir, please! Staff only in here."

"Leave us. Now." Lesca felt an involuntary shiver run it's fingers up her spine at the sound of his voice. Roughened and gravelled with age, but still the voice that had the power to reduce her to a quivering mass on the floor. The other women looked at each other nervously as they took in the sight of the legendary Guardian of Lord Braska before doing as he asked.

Lesca tried to follow them out, but was caught and held firmly against the wall. Her struggle was futile as he grasped both of her slim wrists in one of his own callused hands, effectively stopping any attempted movement. He used the other hand to lift her chin up, forcing her defiant eyes to meet his own. Again the shiver as her eyes flashed darkly at him in anger. His heart skipped a beat as her verdant oculars pierced through the walls he had spent ten years building up around himself.

"Lesca?" He said softly. His warm breath blasted her face and she closed her eyes for a moment, revealing in his touch before opening her eyelids to reveal what she hoped was a cold, hard, emotionless stare. 

"What?" She spat, the venom almost tangible. She was satisfied when he recoiled slightly before reasserting himself.

Auron trailed a finger lovingly down her cheek. "Why? Why this? What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

His wife laughed harshly in disbelief. "What have you done? Are you serious? Fine, I'll list it for you. You never came home to me. You had Kimahri lie to me and tell me you were dead. I mourned you every day for ten years. Ten _years_, Auron! I went to the Farplane and you weren't there, I nearly broke down because I thought you were a fiend! If you had decided that we were a mistake, the least you could have done was be man enough to come and tell me instead of leaving me wondering for a decade."

"I…" He hesitated. _Do I tell her now, face further rejection? No, it can wait. _"He wasn't lying. I was in a sense dead, but to Spira. Sin took me to Jecht's Zanarkand; I only just managed to come back with Jecht's son a few months ago. I was fulfilling a promise I made to Jecht."

"What about the promise you made to me? Our _wedding_ vows? Or are they easily forgotten in comparison to a pledge to a man you barely knew?" 

Auron changed his tactics, pleading with her to listen to reason. "Lesca, please! You have no idea what it was like watching them die, having to leave you…it was as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and speared on a pole! It had to be done, I had to make good that promise, whether I liked it or not."

She sneered at him, tossing her hair back from her eyes. "You know what I think of your promise to Jecht? I think you can shove it so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth! For the sake of the God's, Auron! Did you really expect that after ten years I'd welcome you back with open arms, no questions asked? If you did you're an even bigger fool than I thought. 

Just like all the rest, you expect the dutiful little wifey to sit at home, uncomplaining while you rush off to do Gods knows what, Gods knows where. You bastard. You selfish, unthinking, uncaring, lying bastard! Well, Auron, if you think that I'm going to act like I'm happy to see you, you have another thing coming. For one thing…"

He began to tune her out, smiling slightly as she continued her rant. _So this is what our arguments would have been like…I still wish I had experienced one before now._ He looked back to her; her face flushed from the exertion of shouting at him.

"Are you done?" Auron drawled lazily.

The steam rising from her was almost visible as the rage bubbled up within her once again. "No, I am _not _done! Don't you even care? You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

The Guardian shook his head, the smile stretching to a grin. Lesca's nose screwed up as she struggled in vain against his grip. "Damn you, Auron! You left me! You left me for your own selfish desires and I am…"

He cut her off with a kiss, his laughter making her lips tingle as he caressed them gently with his own. _This ought to shut her up. Maybe now she'll listen instead of shout. Much as I have missed your voice, darling, you need to hear _me_ too. _She felt her struggle subside against her will as she melted into his embrace. _Damn you, Auron… _He pulled back from her slightly, searching her eyes intently. "Lesca, I wanted to stay but I couldn't. I love you so much, _so much_…Take me back, I'll never leave you again. I promise, you have my word."

The scepticism made her hold back from shrieking her acceptance. "You broke your promise before, how do I know you won't do it again."

He sighed in irritation, claiming a kiss from her yet again. "Look at me. I love you. I will stay; I have no will to go! I never did."

He watched as she digested the information. She cleared her throat; eyes shining brightly with unshed tears as the suspicion began to subside. "So you didn't want to leave me? You…still love me?"

"More than life. I have missed you so much, Lesca. Every day was torture." His heart ached to see her upset and he set her arms free.

She looked at him, and suddenly the wall of anger and resentment she had hastily erected in the past hour to save herself from the all to familiar pain came crumbling down, leaving her feeling horribly exposed. She fell into his arms, the tears staining her face as she whispered into his embrace. "I love you." 

She wrapped her arms around his form, sighing contentedly as he rested his head upon her shoulder, her own head pressed against his chest. The familiar heartbeat was music to her ears, the rise and fall of his chest a comfort after so many years of unavoidable pain. She giggled a little as she found it hard to make her arms meet as they had done a decade before, the muscle he had gained adding to his mass.

"You bulked up."

A small smile turned the corners of his mouth upward as he ran a hand over her slim waist to her shapely hips. "I got older, trained more. You…have curves."

She winked. "I got older too."

"I like."

"I love."

The rich chuckle resonated in his chest, vibrating pleasantly against her ear. "Still have to go one better, my love?"

"You know it."

He pulled back and she frowned, noticing for the first time the scar that lined his face. Auron stiffened as she ran a gentle finger down the mark to his lip, tracing the contours tenderly. 

She smiled a little sadly. "What happened?" 

"Yunalesca. I tried to avenge your father and Jecht and…"

Lesca barked a bitter laugh. "You should be glad that's all she did."

__

It's not all she did… "Meaning?" He inquired smoothly.

The summoner blushed. "Nothing, I've just heard she can be pretty harsh." _Experienced it as well._

"Lesca, the summoner I'm guarding…"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

Auron rubbed his temples before looking into her questioning eyes. "It's Yuna."

~*~*~

Lesca dashed in and out of the rooms, using her master key with impunity. She gasped slightly as she opened the door to find both her sister and her cousin chatting idly in the darkness. They looked up, squinting in the dim light to try and identify the intruder.

"Yunie? Rikku?" Lesca croaked.

The young summoner gave a cry of joy as she recognised the voice, her cousin grinning inanely as she too figured out who called on her. Yuna rushed to the woman, embracing her warmly as Auron watched the reunion from the safety of the doorframe.

"Lesca! Yevon, it's so good to see you! I thought you were dead, we all did! Luzzu said that you had died a noble death and when you didn't come back after your pilgrim…"

Her sentence was caught short by the panic that appeared in Lesca's eyes, pleading with her not to continue. Auron raised an unseen eyebrow, making a mental note to inquire about his wife's assumed demise later. The younger girl nodded ever so slightly to indicate her comprehension before continuing. "Why did you not come back to Besaid?"

The elder sister hung her head. "I couldn't. I failed, you know I did."

Yuna's eyes shone with joy. "I'm glad you failed."

"Me too!" Rikku cut in, hugging her two cousins tightly.

"Why are you doing this Yuna? The pilgrimages have to be stopped; they're a false tradition that will lead to the death of the summoner! I won't let you throw your life away." _Like I did._

Yuna shook her head, smiling. "No Lesca. I want to do this; I _need_ to do this. It's a family tradition, isn't it? Please, Rikku has accepted it…can't you try to do the same?"

Lesca slammed her fist on the bed, sinking heavily onto its warmth. "I…Rikku, you're Yuna's Guardian?"

The young Al Bhed grinned. "Yup! Me, Mr. Grumpy over there, Tidus, Kimahri, Wakka and Lulu."

The older summoner thought back to the days of her own pilgrimage and remembered the teenagers who watched over the young Yuna. Wakka, Lulu and… "Chappu? What about him, Wakka's brother?"

Yuna's smile faded slightly. "He was killed by Sin. He joined the crusaders and, well…He fought with a machina weapon and died." She made a slight face. "Wakka's hated the Al Bhed ever since, so please don't reveal our lineage to him."

Lesca rolled her eyes. "Ok, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Let me be your Guardian."

Yuna turned to Auron. "Sir Auron? You remember my sister, do you not?"

He chuckled slightly. "Better than you know, Yuna."

A slight frown of puzzlement crossed her face before she let the remark pass. "Well, you will remember that she would be an excellent Guardian. May she please join us?"

The red robed man nodded his head. "Of course."

Rikku and Yuna exchanged worried looks, he had not agreed so readily to anyone else becoming a Guardian. Yuna shrugged and smiled beatifically at her father's friend. "Thank you, Sir Auron."

Lesca stood and brushed down her skirt. "Well, it's late and we'll have a long day ahead of us. We still have to cross the rest of the plains and then onto Macalania forest. There's no travel agency there, so we'll need camping equipment…"

Auron snorted at her suggestion and she stuck out her tongue at him as she continued. "Because such a young summoner needs her rest. It's too long a journey without stopping. I'll sort that out, Yunie, don't worry. Good night kids."

She closed the door gently behind her, sighing as she leant against the frame. Auron raised an eyebrow. "Kids?"

"A lot has happened in ten years Auron. I feel so old, they _are_ just kids to me now."

He nodded slowly, knowing exactly how she felt. He was sure that raising Tidus had added years to his life. Lesca bit her lip, eyeing him nervously. "Auron? There aren't any rooms left, but if you don't mind you could share…with me, that is if you don't mind…" She trailed off uncertainly, searching his face for a reaction.

He inwardly grinned, nodding as he tried to keep his cheer from showing. "That'd be…great."

She fumbled with the lock, exhaling sharply in frustration as the key refused to turn in the door. Her husband prised the lock opener from her hand gently and opened the door with ease. As an afterthought, he scooped her up, carrying her over the threshold. She laughed, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"What was that for?"

He set her down, his good eye travelling hungrily over her body. _Stop it. Now. Oh Gods, but I can't…_He groaned internally. "Well, I never got to do that since we never had a honeymoon so…"

Lesca pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Let's not talk of it anymore, ok? It's too painful to think of what could have been. What matters is the here and now. We're together, that's the important thing."

He nuzzled her neck, growling as he removed the hindrance of his collar. The barriers melted to nothing, the usually stoic man trailing soft kisses up Lesca's neck to trace the outline of her jaw, moving over to capture her full lips greedily. She pulled back suddenly and he looked at her in confusion, horror written on her face.

"What is it, Lesca? What's wrong?"

She gestured sheepishly to his jaw. "Are you ok?"

He rolled his eye. "I'm fine, I used a healing potion. Now…"

He caught her in his arms once more, his eyebrows lifting in shock as she pulled him down on top of her as they tumbled to the bed. He opened his mouth to ask the question and she silenced him with a kiss. "Don't dare ask if I'm sure. I'm sure." She shook her head, mumbling, as their kissing became more feverish. "Silly Auron…"

~*~*~

A groan escaped the lips of Lesca as she woke from her fatigued sleep. Eyes still firmly closed, she reached over to the other side of the bed, eyebrows shooting up in shock as she realised the other half was cold and empty. _It wasn't a dream, please tell me it wasn't a dream. _Her oculars snapped open and she breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes adjusted to the dim light to find Auron sitting on the foot of the bed, watching her intently. She grinned lazily, stretching the length of her sore body before sitting up, wrapping the covers tightly around her shivering, naked body. Her husband quirked a smile, leaning over to wrap his coat around her shoulders. She lay back down, inhaling his scent from the garment deeply. 

"What time is it?" She yawned,

"Six am."

A moan. "I have not been up this early since our…" _son used to wake me with his wet little kisses. _She choked and turned it into a cough. "Our first days together."

"You were never up that early then!"

"This is the second time we've woken up in the same room, my love. How would you know?" She stuck her tongue out and he shook his head good-naturedly.

"I suppose. Lesca, there is one more thing you should know about Yuna. The Guado maester has asked for her hand."

Her eyes narrowed. "Seymour? I won't allow it. The man is an ass. There's something not right about him, Auron. There're rumours he killed Jyscal."

He shrugged. "I heard. But it is Yuna's decision."

Lesca sighed and wrapped the coat around her as she rose from the bed, shaking as the chill air bit at her tender flesh. "I know. That's the problem."

****

Thanks to:

The Angel of The Lion

Wi11

Refugee

Pierson

This chapter is for my knights! ;)


	23. Still Waters

****

Can't seem to turn aside these thoughts are yours and mine

I stayed up all night to see the dawn

The air was cold the sky was grey with shades of black

I stayed up all night to see the dawn

__

Stormy Waters - Ash

****

"I dunno Lu, it just seems awfully convenient for her to be at the agency, ya? Maybe she an Al Bhed spy!"

Lulu shook her head in disgust. "Wakka, would you listen to yourself? We know she is Yuna's sister, how can she be Al Bhed?" The dark haired woman silently offered a prayer up to Yevon to forgive the small lie. It was for the sake of keeping harmony in the group after all.

Wakka stuttered, indignant. "But, how come she don't want Sir Auron to know about her pilgrimage then? What she got to hide from him?"

"It is none of our concern. Enough Wakka!" She hissed; walking away to leave the blitzer slumped in defeat. He sat heavily on a nearby tree stump, holding his head in his hands while he contemplated Lulu's words.

A different voice broke into his thoughts. "Gil for them?"

He looked up into Lesca's eyes, startled by her interruption. "Huh?"

She grinned. "Gil for your thoughts. You look pretty serious."

The red haired man shook his head. "Nah, I just…never mind. So, it's been a while, ya?"

"Yeah. I heard about Chappu. I'm so sorry."

Wakka stiffened slightly. "It's ok. Why didn't you come back to Besaid? Yuna, she waited for you everyday. Right up until we left Besaid a few months back, she was still waiting for you to come back. You hurt her, you know?"

Lesca sighed. "I never meant to. One day, when this is over, I'll tell you. I'll tell all of you. Just not now, ok? Please don't force me into something I'm not ready for."

He nodded slightly, looking around the crystalline forest of Macalania. "Sure is pretty here, ya?" He remarked absently.

"It's beautiful. Just a shame we can't stop and enjoy it for longer." She turned around, searching the woods for their companions. "Where are the others?"

Wakka spun the blitzball on his finger while he thought. "Rikku and the other women are going to some spring, said something 'bout getting cleaned up. Sir Auron and Tidus are sparring and Kimahri's catching butterflies."

Lesca blinked. "Catching butterflies?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before beginning to laugh. Wakka wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah, I think I might go and see how that's going. Gotta feeling it might be pretty funny!" He turned to leave, apparently thinking the better of it as he turned to face her again. "What's going on with you and Sir Auron?"

She faked ignorance. "I don't know what you mean. I'm going to catch up with Yuna and the others."

Lesca turned from the man and walked away quickly, her heart pounding. _Am I that obvious? We should never have agreed to keep this a secret, Auron! It may make things easier for Yuna, but it sure as hell complicates things for us!_

~*~*~

Auron batted the boy's blade away easily; looking almost bored as he removed the heavy collar while Tidus was readying his next strike. He returned his own sword back to its resting-place on his shoulder with a grunt. "Come on, boy. I know you can do better."

"I can't! I'm doing my best, Auron, stop criticising me!" He whined.

"Then you should have stayed in Zanarkand. You're not fit to guard Yuna."

Tidus slashed at the older man, eyes narrowed. "Take it back."

Auron chuckled. "That was a lot better. Did I hit a nerve?"

The younger man began to shake with anger. "What do you know? Take it back, _old man_! I am fit to guard Yuna, I _am_!"

The red robed Guardian rolled his eye. "Very well. You're fit to guard her. Are you satisfied?"

Tidus grinned smugly. "Yes. Yes I am."

An unspoken truce was called and they stood apart, Tidus idly gazing around the clearing while Auron watched him intently. The boy began to shift uneasily under Auron's scrutiny and so the older man turned his attention to the sword he had resting on his shoulder. He let come to rest by his side, running a gloved hand over the mottled surface. The Guardian sighed in slight irritation and laid the blade on the ground. He pulled a small, soft cloth from inside his coat and began cleaning the metal. "I've seen the way you look at her, you know."

Tidus started and began to stumble over his words. "Wha-"

He didn't look up from his task. "Don't bother trying to deny it. I think you and I should talk."

Tidus sat heavily on one of the nearby crystal formations. "What about?"

"Your relationship with Yuna."

The youth crossed his arms sullenly. "What have I done now? Don't tell me, I've done something forbidden by Yevon. Again."

Auron smirked. "No, for once you haven't. It is not unheard of for a Guardian and their Summoner to have a relationship."

The blitzer cocked his head to one side. "So why do we need to talk if I've not done anything wrong?"

"You've not done anything…yet. I need to make sure the pilgrimage continues, Tidus. You could be a threat to that."

The blond frowned. "What do you mean?"

__

This is going to be harder than I thought. Auron scratched the back of his head. "Raising you was never easy Tidus…"

"Ah, come on, Auron! I wasn't that bad to raise, was I?" He interrupted impatiently. 

__

Well, I certainly failed in teaching you manners. "You were evil…In fact, I take that back. You were worse than evil. You were the spawn of Sin. You're lucky you still draw breath, boy."

Auron took a swig from the tokhari at his side, a small smile playing about his lips as he remembered back to his 'adventures' in Zanarkand. He glared at the younger man who had begun to prod his arm, eager to know his thoughts. "What?"

"You're joking, right? I mean, I thought I was a great kid." 

"You thought wrong." Auron commented.

Tidus kicked at one of the loose pieces of glass on the forest floor and winced. "Jeez, what did I ever do that was so bad?"

A raised eyebrow from the elder of the two. "Are you being serious?"

"Duh!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Auron! Auron!_"_

The man sighed in frustration and sheathed his blade; his training once again brought to an abrupt end by his young charge. He laid the sword against the wall, listening for any further calls. Sure enough, the boy bellowed again. Auron rolled his eye, deciding that the summons seemed sufficiently urgent to warrant at least an inquiry. "What?" What is that damn smell?

__

The groan emanated from Auron's own chambers. "I dun feel so good…"

As he walked to the room, realisation dawned on him. The acrid odour was vomit. The boy was being sick in his _room. He groaned and began to mentally prepare himself for a moaning Tidus and the task of cleaning up his mess. His eye widened as he took in the sight of the fourteen-year-old Tidus and two of his cronies sprawled over various articles of furniture, all green in the face, all totally inebriated. He cast an eye around the destruction, finding his jug upturned and empty on the floor. The rage threatened to consume him when comprehension decided to grace his weary brain. The teenagers were blind drunk. The teenager's were blind drunk on _his sake_. _

"Auron…" The sickly moan invaded Auron's murderous thoughts.

His soft tone belied the danger the young blitzer faced. "Tidus?"

The youth hiccuped, gallantly trying to keep down the last remnants of his stomach. "I feel sick."

Auron turned to the boy's two friends who were watching with interest. "Out. Now."

They looked at each other, nodding and stumbling, whether in their haste to leave or due to the alcohol the older man could not decide. He left the room wordlessly, returning a few moments later with a glass of water in one hand, a scrubbing brush in a bucket of suds in the other. He proffered the water silently to his charge, wincing at the stench of vomit on the boy's breath. The younger man nearly grabbed the glass in his alacrity, gulping it down quickly. He closed his eyes as he felt the water begin to work its magic, a small smile playing about his face as the nausea began to fade. A weight was dumped in his lap, a warm wetness spreading over his shorts. His eyes shot open in surprise to find the suds slopping over the sides of the pail which now resided in his lap.

"What the?"

"It's your mess, you clean it. You can forget that dance next week."

Tidus' face registered shock. "You cannot be serious!"

The russet eye darkened. "I am deadly _serious."_

"My dad wouldn't have done this to me. Sheesh, it's only a bit of fun…" He muttered obstinately.

For the first time, the fine thread that was Auron's patience snapped. "He'd have done a hell of a lot worse! You've not only disgraced yourself; you've disgraced your father. I hope your 'bit of fun' was worth that."

"He was a drunk! You said so yourself!"

"He was a good man. He knew where his responsibilities lay and he knew what had to be done. If you turn out to be half the man he was, I'll be happy. In all honesty I can't see that happening. You will not_ disrespect him again, do you understand me?" The red robed mans eyes flashed angrily as he growled at the blond._

The tears that threatened made the youths eyes shine. "I, I'm sorry."

Auron softened slightly. "He was proud of you, you know. He loved you so much…try and be the man he wanted you to be, not this idiot swayed by pressure from his peers. The man who cares what others think of him is weak. Your father despised weak people. Perhaps…despise is too strong a word. He pitied them. Do you really want his pity, or would you rather have his respect?"

"His respect."

"Well, then you know what you need to do."

The boy didn't answer; instead he began to scrub at the floors marred by vomit. Auron nodded in satisfaction, leaving the child to his task.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Oh yeah, that! That was a one off though."

Auron raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He gulped. "Ok, maybe not. Well, what _do_ you want to talk to me about? I'm sure it's great for you remembering how much of a brat I was, but there must be some other reason for wanting to talk to me, right?"

"Aren't you remarkably astute today?" Auron quipped wryly.

The blitzer began to tap the flat edge of the sword against his leg; a habit he knew irritated the older man. Sure enough, he sighed and began to talk. "Stop that. You and Yuna, you will be careful?"

Tidus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Auron took off the glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb. "I know we haven't had _that_ talk, but I thought you would at least know some basic human biology, boy."

It took a moment for his words to click in the blonde's brain, but when they did he jumped up, a look of horror on his face. "God's no! Jeez, we haven't, I mean…" He hung his head, red faced.

The Guardian could not keep the small smirk from his lips. "I know what it's like to be young and in love Tidus. I'm not going to lecture you on what you can and can't do, I just ask you to be careful, for Yuna's sake."

"Thank the God's for small mercies." Tidus murmured.

"Watch your tongue."

"Sorry." The red robed man got up to leave; satisfied at the outcome of the conversation. He turned at a shout from his younger companion. 

Tidus looked thoughtful. "Hey Auron! You were married at my age, right?"

He narrowed his eye suspiciously. "I was."

Tidus carried on, heedless to the unspoken warning. "So, what was she like? You never did say…hey, do you think you'll meet her here in Spira again?"

Auron chuckled. "I think it is very likely." He walked away into the depths of the forest, leaving the younger man to ponder his cryptic words.

~*~*~

"Wakka! Hey, Wakka! C'mon, look at this!"

The red headed man ambled over to where Tidus was waving furiously to him "What's the big rush?"

"Look, through there!" He pointed gleefully at a gap in the thick vegetation before parting the leaves himself. The elder blitzer peered through; his breath catching in his throat as the four women came into sight. Their clothes lay at the edge of the spring while they washed and chatted. Though all still had clothing on to some degree, Wakka could not help but feel a small thrill as he watched.

He nudged Tidus, glaring at him in mock anger before they both broke into wide grins. The two strained their ears to listen to the conversation.

"I don't see why you have to marry him, Yunie! There's something about him that freaks me out." Rikku shivered at the thought of Seymour Guado. "You agree, doncha Lescy?"

Lesca lay on her back, gazing up at the stars. "It's Yuna's decision. But I do agree, the man's a monster."

Yuna turned to Lulu, her eyes pleading. "You understand, don't you Lulu?"

The mage nodded slowly. "I understand. But my opinion is the same as the others, I do not think he is a man who can give you happiness. I would rather you married for love than duty, Yuna, but as Lesca said, at the end of the day it is your decision."

"What are you two gawping at?"

Auron's rich voice resonated throughout the clearing as he peered through to the two younger men's titillation, their valiant attempts to keep him from discovering their secret almost comical to him. 

"Uh, nothin' Sir Auron…"

"Yeah, Auron! We were just, uh, looking at some birds!"

The two smiled at each other while thanking the God's that Auron had apparently not seen through the untruth. The red Guardian raised an eyebrow. "Really? May I take a look?"

The blitzer's looked at one another fearfully. "Uh, best you don't, Auron. They might get scared away, y'know?"

Auron growled, pushing the boy to the side and looked through the natural peephole himself. He watched as Lesca pulled herself from the water clad only in a t-shirt and shorts, the water dripping from her lithe body. The other women followed suit and Auron pulled away, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. The slight embarrassment turned to ire as he looked at the shame faced two standing in front of him.

"Do you really think it was appropriate for you to look at the women like that?" He asked, his tone menacing.

They replied meekly in unison. "No sir." 

"You won't do that again, will you?"

"No sir."

Auron sighed, shaking his head. "Try and keep your libido's under control." Somewhere, a little nagging voice at the back of his mind began to taunt him. _Hah! You're one to talk! _He shook his head again; striding back to camp until he heard Wakka's voice as it was carried to him on the faint breeze.

"Hey, did you see Lesca?" A low whistle. "Hoo boy! Wouldn't mind a piece of that…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence; his air supply cut off by the vice like grip around his throat that pinned him to the tree. His eyes were wide in terror, as Auron glared at him. "Don't ever, _ever_ talk about my wife like that again. Do you understand?" He spat.

The blitzer nodded, his face starting to turn a faint blue. Auron released his grip, letting the red haired man fall to the ground gasping for air. Tidus looked at him in confusion. "Lesca, she's your-"

"Wife? Yeah, I am. Sometimes I wonder why when he goes and tries to kill one of our friends, but when all is said and done I still love him."

The group, now reassembled, looked at their newest member. She shrugged. "We would've told you at some point, just not right now if Auron had kept his big trap shut."

Auron smiled. "I apologise. Perhaps it's better this way?"

"Probably. Well, now you all know I'm going to bed." She turned to her husband, offered her hand to him and winked. "Coming?"

~*~*~

Auron woke to Lesca tracing faint patterns on his chest. He grinned lazily at her. "Bored? It's not like you to be awake this early."

"I can't sleep." She offered by way of an explanation. "I stayed up all night."

"Why?"

"It's nothing, my minds just not tired. Too much going on up here." She tapped the side of her head. "Want to come watch the sunrise with me? I need to get out of this tent, it's too damn cramped."

He nodded, flinging his coat over her shoulders as they walked to dying embers of the previous night's campfire. She murmured a chant and the flames began to lick and curl at the tinder wood, warming their chilled bones. Black was slowly giving way to hues of grey and blue, the celestial orbs fading away into nothingness as the sun began to reclaim the heavens, wisps of cloud dancing overhead. The iced air nibbled at their flesh and Lesca shivered, smiling sleepily at Auron as his strong arm pulled her closer into his side.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "This is my favourite time of day. It's so peaceful, like the worlds at rest. Everything's ok for once, y'know? You can pretend that everything bad never even happened just for these few moments and only remember the good." She whispered.

He held her tighter, understanding the hidden meaning behind the innocent words. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

****

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long. Many exams and courseworks PLUS severe writers block do not good bedfellows make. Anyway, my thanks to everyone for their patience but especially to:

Refugee, for without him this chapter would never have happened.

Pierson, my knight.

The Angel of the Lion for unwavering support.

(This is starting to sound very Gwyneth Paltrow Oscars-esque but what the hell!)

Wi11 for putting up with the delays ;)

Auron's biggest fan (hehe bitch slap Yuna!)

Annnnnnd Pickle, hope to see the new fic soon!

__


	24. Promises

****

You are the one that I could truly believe in,

So don't ever think that I would ever ditch you baby.

Without a doubt you are my rhyme and my reason,

And I won't let you down.

__

Holding on For You – Liberty X

The cool blues of Macalania woods had faded into the stark white of the lake, the frozen wind chilling them all to the bone. No more had been said about the relationship between the eldest Guardians, though curiosity was rife within the small group. The two led the pack; small touches and loving words exchanged frequently while the rest looked on in amusement. The change in Auron had been astonishing to behold. Though Yuna and Tidus knew the gruff exterior was a falsehood, it was one the red robed man had cultivated and used to his advantage for years. To see the barriers that had encased him for a decade melt to nothing with a few choice words from one woman was nothing short of a miracle. At the point where the spirits of the group had been at their lowest ebb following Yuna's decision to marry, the obvious love Auron and Lesca shared was a source of hope. 

Wakka looked at the couple and saw, in some respects, himself and Lulu. If a man as embittered by life as Auron could be persuaded to allow love into his heart, surely Lulu could see that her life didn't have to end with Chappu's death? Tidus too drew some comfort from the union. He hoped that Yuna would look at the two and realise she was marrying Seymour for the wrong reasons. The blitzer knew it to be a long shot, but the hope that it may be even a distant possibility kept him from sinking into depression at the thought of losing the woman he loved to her over developed sense of duty. The Macalania travel agency came into sight and the group breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Rikku punched the air in glee before retreating back into Kimahri's side for warmth. "Finally! I thought I was going to turn into a popsicle!" 

Lesca grinned from her position huddled under Auron's arm. "Well, let that be a lesson to us both. We buy warmer clothes at the agency." The smile faded and she looked distant. "I'll go on ahead and get us rooms, ok?"

Tidus stepped forward. "We'll do that, right Yuna? Don't worry about it."

"No, I'll go. I know Rin; I'll be able to sort something out. Just leave it." She stated firmly before running toward the agency, head down to ward off the snow.

Tidus frowned, turning to Auron. "What's up with her?"

Auron too looked confused at her haste to leave the group. "I…I'm going on ahead. Guard Yuna, make sure she gets there."

He ran off without waiting for an answer. The ronin smiled wryly, Lesca might know Rin, but _he _knew a short cut. As he approached the agency he heard voices as he passed the window, recognising them as belonging to Rin and Lesca. He crouched and listened, hoping to solve the mystery of his wife's behaviour.

"I'm sorry to have left you in the lurch like that, I just needed to protect Yuna. Yevon knows, I haven't been around to do that for the past ten years."

"It is quite alright, I understand perfectly." Rin paused. "I suppose Sir Auron would have nothing to do with this?"

A laugh. "You know me too well. You have too keen a nose for Yevonite gossip, Rin."

Auron could hear the teasing in the man's voice. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, how else would you know he was guarding Yuna?"

"I met them earlier in the pilgrimage."

"What? Shit! You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Her voice was shrill, the panic she was experiencing audible.

Rin's tone was reproving. "Of course not. You have told him nothing of the past ten years?"

"No. Not yet, it's just I…everything's going so well for me. I don't want to jeopardise it by telling him what…well, you know."

Auron could sense the man's frown as he questioned her. "What about the boy?"

"No. He knows nothing, not even that."

Rin sighed. "Lesca, you are only making this harder for yourself. How are you going to explain away the reasons for keeping the truth from him?"

Auron straightened and entered the agency, causing both parties of the eavesdropped conversation to jump. Lesca smiled warmly at him, the false gaiety unable to disguise the terror in her eyes. Rin nodded respectfully. "Ah, Sir Auron. You are well I hope?"

He ignored the question, turning instead to face his wife. "What are you keeping from me?" He asked softly.

Her eyes widened involuntarily before she realised and returned her face to an impassive mask. "Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about, Auron."

Rin backed away, leaving the two to discuss the issues at hand. Guardian squared up to Guardian, both with narrowed eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me. Drop the subject, there's nothing to discuss." Her voice was calm, steady, but her eyes darted like a wild animal's, desperately searching for an escape route.

"Don't make me ask you again." He warned.

"Then don't ask. Simple. God's, but you're stubborn."

Auron moved forward, enfolding her in his arms. She stood stiffly against him; and he smirked at her obvious mistrust. "What? Don't you want to hold me?" He asked gently.

She snorted lightly. "I do, darling, but I get the distinct impression it's not an embrace you're after."

In a second her arms were held firmly behind her back, her disbelief turning to anger. He raised an eyebrow. "You're too good at reading me. Tell me what you're hiding from me."

"Dammit Auron! Let go of me!" She raged at him, lashing out with her feet. He winced as a boot caught him in the stomach before he managed to pin her feet down with his own.

"Tell me."

"You really want to know? Fine. I'm unsent, Auron. I'm _dead_."

His grip on her went slack and she stormed free of his grasp and out of the room, leaving him to slump dazed onto the floor. _She's unsent? _He groaned and threaded his hands through salt and pepper. _My darling, who? Why? I failed you before and I've failed you again. I couldn't even save you from my fate, this cursed living death. What kind of a husband am I?_

~*~*~

"Well I hope you're happy."

Rin looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk to meet the glare of Lesca. "Excuse me? What is wrong, are you angry?"

She laughed incredulously. "Angry? Angry doesn't even begin to describe the absolute burning rage I'm experiencing! I'm exceptionally pissed off and it's _all your fault_!" The volume of her outburst had increased steadily at the last three words.

Rin rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, arms folded. "What is my fault?"

"He overheard us. I had to tell him I'm unsent. Hey, did you see that?" She pointed out the window.

He squinted. "See what?"

"That was my chance at happiness flying out of the damn window."

"I think you are over-reacting. You do have a tendency for that as I recall." He placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

She sneered at him. "Really? And how do you figure that one out?"

"He is standing behind you."

She turned to see Auron leaning against the doorframe behind her. He nodded cordially at Rin, never once taking his eyes from Lesca's face. "I think we need to talk."

Lesca tensed slightly. "Ok, fine. We'll talk later."

"Now."

She crossed her arms and held up her head defiantly. "I don't want to talk right now."

"That's too bad, because you're going to." The commanding tone he used with the rest of the group crept into his voice. "Our room now, Lesca."

He exited Rin's office and sighed. _How can I tell her? _

~*~*~

Despite the warmth of the travel agency, Lesca shivered as she smiled weakly at Yuna and her friends. The realisation that she'd have to tell them her secret haunted her thoughts, and she left the gathering before questions could be asked. The woman rubbed at her arms absently as she walked unthinking to the room she was to share with Auron, chewing on her bottom lip as if to make physical the mental torment. The handle of the door was cool to the touch as she placed a trembling hand over it, willing the quaking appendage to open the door. Unwilling to do it's masters bidding, she had to resort to using both hands to turn the doorknob. The door creaked open and she crept in silently, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight. 

"Auron?" She whispered softly, hoping against hope that he was not yet there and she could hide beneath the covers and sleep, effectively warding off his questions.

He stood from his resting-place, a chair in an unlit corner of the room and smiled gently at her. "You came." 

She nodded, looking at her feet. "I, I suppose you want to know what's happened the past ten years huh?"

His reply was eloquent, simplistic. "I do." 

Lesca sat on the bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin as her eyes glazed over, remembering torture from a lifetime ago. Auron perched beside her, offering her the comfort of his touch which she accepted without thinking. He enfolded her in his robe and let her calm, knowing she would begin her tale when she felt strong enough. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "You don't hate me then, knowing what I am?"

He chose his words carefully. "You are my wife. Nothing else matters to me."

The relief she felt was immense and before she could stop herself she blurted out her secret. "Four years after you left I became a summoner." The statement chilled Auron to the bone and he shuddered against her. "You're cold?"

"No, please, carry on."

"You were gone, everyone was gone. I had nothing left to live for. Sin had returned and destroyed what was left of my life. I wanted to die." She laughed a bitter, hollow sound. "I roped Cid into becoming my Guardian, Luzzu joined us at Besaid. Luzzu was so much like you, so idealistic…he tried to sway me from my path with declarations of love. I couldn't, _wouldn't_ listen. I didn't want to. I was blinkered by the thought of being with you again. When we reached Zanarkand and I found out about the sacrifice that had to be made to obtain the Final Aeon, I nearly gave up. Cid persuaded me to keep going, he knew how much it meant to me, he was to be my Final Aeon."

She paused, the troubled look returning to her eyes as she remembered that day. Auron interrupted, trying to save her from the pain. "You are a summoner? You died battling Sin?"

Lesca shook her head. "No, I…I am a summoner, that much is correct. I was foolish Auron; I threw my life away. It wasn't even given for a good cause. When we went to Yunalesca, she told me. She told me everything. That Jecht was Sin, that my father had willingly died…she said she'd killed you." 

Auron drew in breath sharply as he listened, reliving his own demise as she talked. Lesca didn't notice and continued venom in her voice. "Lying bitch. I, I couldn't take it. She robbed me of you, she stole our life together from us for naught! All because you tried to avenge them…" A tear rolled down her face, her voice cracking from the emotions reliving the experience was dredging from within her. "I fought her, Auron. I fought her and she struck me down. Cid and Luzzu, they tried to save me, but my wounds were too severe. I died in Guadosalam."

His voice was hoarse. "Guadosalam? But Seymour…"

"Seymour knows what I am, he tried to send me. He was already becoming twisted with his thirst for power when I met him six years ago, Yevon knows what he has become in that time. I'm so worried for Yuna; she's keeping something from us. There's a reason for this marriage and it's not all to do with making Spira happy."

He held her tightly to him, trying to articulate the words and will them from his stubborn throat. "I gathered as much. Lesca?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She raised an eyebrow. "E muja oui, duu. What do you want to tell me?" 

Auron spoke in a ragged whisper. "She wasn't lying."

Lesca sat up, looking into his eye with confusion written on her face. "What?"

"Yunalesca, she wasn't lying."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What are you saying?"

"She killed me. I'm an unsent. I'm dead."

"Oh."

He looked up sharply. "Oh?"

"Yeah, 'oh'. You know; you can't really get on to me for keeping this a secret. You did it too." She said thoughtfully.

He began to argue before realising that she was right. "I suppose. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Maybe, one thing." She stood and rummaged in the pouch she kept by her side, retrieving a sphere. She flipped the switch and turned it on. "Watch."

She placed the sphere in front of them and smiled sadly as it slowly sprang to life. "I haven't watched this since my death. Too many memories."

Auron watched fascinated as first himself and then Jecht appeared. He grinned at the expression on his younger self's face before touching his scar subconsciously. "I used to be quite handsome."

Lesca responded with a kiss on the wound. "You still are."

The scene shifted to show Braska shaking his head at the bickering of his two Guardians, waving at the sphere and shouting best wishes to his daughters. Jecht had Auron in a headlock by this time and was promising to lighten her husband up for when they returned. The scene ended and moved to a picture of Auron and Lesca on their wedding day, grinning happily and waving at the camera. Auron shook his head as he watched. "It's hard to believe we were once that young and that happy."

"A death will do that to you."

Again the picture changed, this time to show Lesca leaning heavily on an older man, her stomach larger than Auron could ever remember. She scowled at the camera and batted it away with a string of Al Bhed expletives. "Who's that? And were you comfort eating?"

Lesca giggled. "This was about six months after you'd left Bevelle. I went to Home. That's my Uncle Cid. And I wasn't comfort eating, just wait and you'll see." The giggles had quietened and been replaced by a solemn look.

Next, a close up of Lesca's face, looking drawn and gaunt. She smiled weakly at the camera and raised a finger to her lips to indicate the camera holder to be quiet. The view panned down to the sleeping infant in her arms before coming back up to see that she had fallen into a fatigue induced slumber. Auron reached out to the sphere, touching the image lightly. "You look so ill. Who is the child, a cousin of yours?"

She shook her head. "Just watch. I hope you figure it out."

The next few images were of the boys various landmarks, birthdays, first steps, first words. All were recorded on this sphere with no clues as to who he was until the last clip. The boy, three years old at Auron's guess as the previous image had shown his third birthday, ran over to a woman who sat on the sand, watching over him from afar. As the camera came into focus, Auron noted with a start that it was Lesca who grabbed the child in a bear hug, making him squeal with delight. 

__

"Don't go away that far next time, ok sweetie? There's nasty fiends that would love to gobble up such a cute little boy!" Lesca tickled the boy and he giggled in delight.

"Ok, I won't, I pwomise." 

She smiled. "Good boy. Go get your shoes Aleron, we need to head back to Home." She called to the man behind the camera. "Cid, do you have them?"

The gruff voice from behind the camera called back to her. "They're here, Lesca."

The boy ran off screen, returning a few moments later with the shoes, beaming as Lesca fastened them to his small feet. "Ready?"

The boy, Aleron, nodded. "Ready!" He turned to walk away before deciding against it and embracing Lesca in a hug. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too."

Auron sat, stunned as he worked through the images in his head. He hadn't noticed at the time, but the boy looked exactly like he had when he was small. Aleron was the name he and Lesca had decided on for a male child should they have been blessed with a son. Eventually his sluggish brains pieced together the clues and figured out what Lesca had been trying to tell him. "The boy, he's our son. I made you pregnant before I left." They were not questions, merely statements of fact.

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "I named him Aleron like we had discussed. I only found out I was with child after you'd left."

"I'm a father." He chuckled. "I can't believe it. Where is he, where's our son?"

He frowned as she bit her lip, her eyes glistening. "What? Lesca?"

Her voice was strangled. "He's dead."

Auron slumped forward, head in hands. "Dead? How?"

"Sin. I tried to protect him; I tried to save him! I failed."

He looked up to see her shoulders shaking gently as she keened for the lost child. _So these are the demons that have haunted you, drove you on this path. I'll keep them from you from now on, my love. Now that I know there is nothing to fear. _"It's not your fault. We'll see him again, one day."

She sobbed into his chest, his heart breaking as he held her. "You've found you had a child and lost him again all in the space of a day. How can you forgive me?"

Auron smoothed his wife's hair back from her eyes, his touch comforting to her. "What's important is now. We're together, that's what matters. He'll wait for us with Braska and our families. Don't chide yourself like this, let the past go. We need to move on with what's left of our lives if we're to be happy. Please stop blaming yourself, let me be with you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising, there's no need! Lesca, trust me, trust yourself."

Lesca didn't hesitate. "I trust you."

He undressed her silently before swathing her in the covers; she made no attempt to resist his babying of her. He knew she needed the comfort such simple things as a kind word or gesture could provide. He raised an eyebrow at her sleeping form as he joined her in bed, her fatigued form instinctively pressing against him. Auron sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and resting his head atop her hair. An overwhelming rush of love washed over him and he kissed her forehead before returning to his previous position. 

__

You raised our son. You died in no small part because of me. We're so alike, you and I. Foolish, impulsive…I wouldn't have it any other way. It's not you who should be sorry. I'm_ sorry, it's _my_ fault. I promise no one else will suffer our fate, the cycle ends _here_. I won't allow anyone else to sacrifice themselves. Yuna _will_ live and with her, our hope. I won't fail you again._

****

A/N: First off I must apologise to The Great Skippy for not including you in the last authors note. It was late, I was tired and that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. So double thanks to you this time around! Thanks to the usual's, The Angel of the Lion, Wi11, Pierson, Refugee and also to Pickle and Aurons biggest fan.

__ __ __


	25. Conflict

****

Someone told me that love will not save us, but how can that be?

Look what love gave us; a world full of killing,

And blood spilling, that world never came.

__

Hero – Chad Kroeger

Her eyes fluttered open, the gentle light of the early morning luminary wakening her from her slumber. She yawned softly, nestling further into the nook between arm and body of the man she loved. The man she now knew she would share eternity with. For once he slept longer than she did, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept, his heart beating steadily within his chest. She ran a finger down his torso, smiling sleepily as he quivered under her touch, a light sigh escaping him as he pulled her closer. She lifted her head to look at the timepiece, suppressing a laugh as Auron twitched, her hair brushing lightly against his skin tickling him. Lesca kissed him gently before settling back down, unwilling to move from the warm cocoon provided by the blankets and her husband. 

He stirred slightly, groaning before turning onto his side and moulding his body to her own. His voice was thick, clogged with sleep. "Time is it?"

Lesca nuzzled his neck and he chuckled, the vibrations making her tingle. "Seven."

His one eye snapped open. "Seven? We need to get up. We need to get Yuna."

She frowned. "What do you mean? She's here isn't she?"

His head sank father into the pillow. "She went with Tromell Guado to Macalania Temple."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

She jumped out of bed, hastily pulling on her clothes. "I can't believe you let her go off with a Guado! After what we agreed about Seymour…for Yevon's sake, Auron!"

His brain started to clear of the sleep-induced fuzziness and he cursed himself and his actions of the previous day. "I apologise. I don't know what I was thinking. We'll go now."

She sighed, looking up from pulling on her boots. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I just…"

"I know. It's ok; it was irresponsible of me. You were perfectly entitled to your tirade."

She raised an eyebrow before going back to her task. "Honey, that was not a tirade. Believe me, when I go off on a tirade you'll know all about it…"

~*~*~

Yuna breathed a sigh of relief as her Guardians came into sight, the Al Bhed had been bothering herself and Tromell as a wolf would worry a sheep. She recognised her cousin, Brother, and tried to recall what little Al Bhed she knew, the words escaping her at the point where she needed them the most. Lesca ran up to her, hugging her close before whispering in her ear. "What did I always teach you Yunie? Don't go off with strange men, they'll lead you into trouble!" The young summoner grinned as her elder sister winked at her before scanning the Al Bhed. Rikku tried to reason with Brother, her diplomatic attempts a failure. The group watched in horror as a machina took residence in front of them.

Wakka looked perturbed. "What the hell is that thing?"

Lesca took charge, addressing him brusquely. "It's a machina weapon. Wakka you need to take out the negator, it prevents us from using magic and summoning aeons. None of the rest of us can reach, but you'll be able to hit it with your great blitz skills, right?" 

He coloured at the praise. "Yeah, course I will! Count on me, ya?"

The battle was hard fought, but bloodied and weary they triumphed, leaving Yuna to go on ahead with Tromell to the temple. The tension within the group was thick, Wakka's discovery of Rikku's race an unwelcome shock. He glared at the young Al Bhed who'd sandwiched herself between Lulu and Lesca, the two older women trying to shield her from the blitzer's wrath. He pointed at her, hatred in his eyes. "I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"

Lesca narrowed her eyes. "Watch your tongue, Wakka. You liked her well enough before."

"But she's an enemy of Yevon!"

She raged at him, biting back her own hedonistic ideals. "She's a child! Chappu died Wakka, and yes it was sad and unfortunate, but that does not mean you have to lay the blame for his death on an innocent! Leave her alone!"

He waved a hand at her. "Bah! You're as bad as she is! And you a summoner! What would the Maester's think of a summoner being an Al Bhed sympathiser?"

Tidus looked at her with interest. "You're a summoner as well? Cool! So are you going to get the Final Aeon too?"

She answered the question, her eyes never breaking from the stare between herself and Wakka. "No. My pilgrimage ended years ago."

Wakka snorted. "They probably found out you supported the heathens and stopped your pilgrimage."

Lesca smiled dangerously, still maintaining eye contact as she walked over to him. Auron tried to stop her, recognising the look on her face, but she shook him off. "You know nothing little man, so don't spew your supposed knowledge to me or anyone else."

"I don't know how Yuna ended up with you as a sister. Just wait till she hears about you and the Al Bhed."

"Her name is Rikku."

He spat on the ground. "She doesn't deserve a name."

"Wakka, you're being too harsh. Lesca is right, Rikku's our friend, she's Yuna's friend. Can't you put this foolish prejudice behind you?" Lulu interrupted the game that was quickly disintegrating into cat and mouse as Lesca toyed with the man. 

The blitzer groaned. "Not you as well, Lu." He jabbed a thumb roughly in Rikku's direction. "Her kind killed Chappu!"

Lulu sighed at his stubbornness. "No, Wakka. Sin killed Chappu. Rikku had nothing to do with that." 

"But-"

Lesca slapped the back of Wakka's head. "Did you take one too many hits to the head with a blitzball as a kid? You're heavily out-numbered here, my friend. I suggest you keep your mouth firmly shut unless you're willing to be civil."

~*~*~

Shelinda ran up to them, fawning over Tidus. "Ah! There you are! So Lady Yuna is getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things!"

He rolled his eyes before answering her. "Yeah, I guess not."

"You're not happy?" She inquired.

Lesca stifled a laugh. "Shelinda, leave the poor boy be."

The acolyte jumped, startled by the new Guardians presence. "Lady Lesca? It has been some time since we have seen you in Bevelle. We all thought-"

"I know what you thought. You thought wrong. So, all grown up and an acolyte now, huh? Each to their own, I suppose."

Shelinda bowed, flustered by what she believed to be praise. "I thank you Lady Summoner."

Lesca shook her head. "Just Lesca. I'm Yuna's Guardian; she's the summoner now, not I. Where is she?"

She pursed her lips while she thought. "I believe…she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour."

The Guardians exchanged a look before rushing to the trials, stopping to investigate a shriek from one of the rooms to the side of the entrance of the Cloister. "Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings…"

Auron raised an eyebrow as he handed the sphere to Tidus to turn on. "This may well answer a few questions."

The sphere flickered into life, an image of Lord Jyscal Guado appearing before the stunned group. The Maester began to talk, hesitantly at first before gaining strength. _What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth, I swear it on my honour as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon, but I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado and even the summoner's. _

If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son, but I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough he has suffered and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and it's cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son.

Auron rolled his eye. "Wonderful."

The young Al Bhed tugged at Lesca's arm, eager for reassurance. "Will Yuna be alright?"

"Without us, no." The ronin stated gravely.

They ran through the trials, ignoring the bitterly cold wind that nibbled at their flesh and Wakka's protests. Auron eyed him coolly, still not forgetting the scene from mere hours ago. "We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a Maester."

The blitzer hung his head. "This can't be happening."

The mage bit back her anger. "If he is truly at fault it must be done."

Seymour's eyes widened slightly as he watched Yuna's Guardians enter the temple, one in particular grabbing his attention. He suppressed a smile, her mistrust of him plain to see as she met his gaze coolly. He bowed to the assembled group, noting with interest the conflict within its ranks. "Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth."

Lesca grinned as Tidus stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at the Guado. "Make me."

The door to the Fayth opened and Yuna emerged; looking around in disbelief at the scene that greeted her. "But, why…?"

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus explained.

Auron addressed the Guado Maester. "You killed him."

"What of it? Yuna, you knew of these things did you not?" Yuna nodded before he continued. "Well then why did you come here?"

"I came…I came to stop you!"

Her Guardians surrounding her gave her strength and she stood tall against the threat that was Seymour. He shook his head. "Ah, of course. 'Protect the Summoner even at the cost of one's own life.' The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your life's I shall have to take them."

"You think you can kill with impunity? Think again, we'll stop you." Lesca spat.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're still here. Reunited with Sir Auron, how touching. A former summoner is no match for me, Lesca. I should have disposed of you when I had the chance."

She smirked wryly. "You weren't strong enough then and you're not strong enough now. Your petty threats hold no sway over me."

"If only we had gotten to know each other better, my dear."

"I'm glad we didn't."

Seymour cast an eye over the group, his gaze lingering on the younger summoner. "Tell me, Lesca. Do they know what you are, what you have become?"

Lesca smiled sweetly. "Go fuck yourself, Seymour."

The Guardians reeled at the profanity directed toward the Maester, the man himself merely shaking his head. "You would go against the teachings, defy a Maester of Yevon?"

"You set a fine example for us all. If you, a _Maester_, can disregard the teachings then so can we."

Yuna stepped forward hesitantly. "Maester Seymour. I trust my Guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you too!"

"All right!" Tidus cheered.

Only Wakka still clung to the hope that conflict could be avoided. "Maester Seymour!"

The Guado narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

~*~*~

"We're finished." Wakka slumped against the wall of the ice cavern, unable to believe he had just had a hand in the killing of a Maester. No matter what evil deeds the Guado had committed during his lifetime, he still could not shake the feelings of guilt. 

"No, we're not." Lesca said firmly. "We just need to get out. We'll figure out what to do then, there's no point in worrying about it while we're stuck here."

Tidus frowned. "But Seymour's the bad guy! We'll just show everyone the sphere and everything will be alright!"

Lulu shook her head. "It's not going to be that easy. Retribution from the temples will be swift, no one will be willing to listen to traitors such as ourselves, no matter what we tell them."

"Lulu's right, all they'll be interested in is a confession and that's the one thing they won't get. We've got nothing to confess to." Lesca looked to Auron for support.

He nodded. "Exactly. Let's get out of here."

They turned to leave, their path blocked by Tromell. "Traitors."

Yuna looked crestfallen. "Traitors?"

Auron stepped in front of her, keeping the Guado at bay. "Give us a chance to explain."

"No need. I already know what I'll tell the other Maester's."

Tidus jumped in, head first as always. "Hold on, Seymour's the bad guy! He attacked us! We've got a sphere, you'll believe us when you see it."

Tromell smirked. "You mean this? The Guado take care of Guado affairs." 

A collective gasp arose from the troupe as he smashed Jyscal's sphere into oblivion. Yuna sank to her knees in despair, clutching her staff to her chest. "This can't be happening…" 

Lesca dropped to the ground beside her, holding her to her while she whispered instructions. "Don't question me, just listen and do as you're told. Run."

She pulled the summoner to her feet, nodding to Lulu and Auron. He signalled to Kimahri, and together they pushed the guards back. "Run! Don't look back just go!"

Lulu grabbed Wakka, pulling him with her as she took off up the icy slope, her dress skimming the frozen tundra. "Wakka you have to help me here. You're not exactly a light weight."

He shook his head, blinking, as if he had only just realised he was moving. "Sorry Lu. I…"

"I know. We'll talk later, right now focus on getting out."

He looked behind them, cursing at the Guado's fast gaining on them. "The others?"

She flicked her eyes back, fine eyebrows furrowed until she spotted her summoner. "Tidus is leading Yuna, Rikku's behind them…"

"Sir Auron? Lesca?"

"I don't see them. They'll not be far behind." Lulu breathed a sigh of relief as Tidus and the two girls caught up to them, the blitzer grunting as he lifted Yuna from where she'd slipped, never once slowing his pace. 

He set her back down, grinning as she tried to keep up. "Come on, Yuna! We're nearly there."

"But what about Sir Auron and my sister?" She fretted.

Rikku winked as she galloped ahead, all long limbs and grace. "They'll be fine! They've probably beat them all and they're making out somewhere! Don't worry Yunie."

Yuna allowed herself a small smile. "I hope you're right…well, at least about the being alright part."

~*~*~

Lesca grimaced, staggering slightly as the Guado's weapon hit home, striking her bluntly across the temple. Her eyes darted around the temple, trying and failing to seek out the familiar red coat. Two more of the spindly creatures joined their brother in arms, smiling menacingly at her. She gulped, her heartbeat quickening as she realised she would not win a hand to hand battle against three Guado. Seymour had drained the last of her strength; her black magic refused to focus on her opponents who had all protected themselves to some degree with their own incantations. She cursed inwardly, backing away from the advancing men. 

__

Call us.

She looked around, expecting to see her companions and instead finding no one. "What?"

__

We're still here. Call us.

She grinned at the men who looked at her as if she'd gone mad. _The aeons. _She closed her eyes, trying to remember the steps and movements required to summon the aeon to her. The forgotten summoner moved hesitantly, her concentration wavering as she attempted the motions without her staff to focus her mind. She grinned as she felt something click, the rush of air beside her indicating her success. Lesca opened her eyes, smiling at Bahamut. _It's been a while._

The Guado looked panicked but stood their ground as aeon looked at summoner. They watched in interest as Bahamut nodded almost imperceptibly. _It has. I thought you had forgotten us._

Not forgotten… just not remembered.

We understand. You must leave this place soon; your story nears its final chapter as we hope does ours. We're tired of dreaming. 

She nodded. _I know._

We're not only here for Yuna. We still heed your call.

She chuckled. _I appreciate it, but after this…no more. This is Yuna's world now; I'm too old and too dead for the pretence of being Lady Lesca. _

__

A pity. So, this then is farewell?

It is…thank you for your help and your presence over the years. You have been my comfort and I didn't even realise.

She paused. _Bahamut?_

The King of Dragons roared, felling her enemies before retreating back into the skies. She felt what little strength that had remained desert her as the aeons purged themselves from her body, flickers of pyreflies dancing before her as she sank to the ground, ignoring the freezing temperature. The slight, uncomfortable tug of the Farplane on her soul increased as the essence of the aeons, part of her rooting to the world of the living, left her. The former summoner closed her eyes, allowing the feeling of emptiness to wash over her. Fatigue overcame her and she slipped into sleep, unable to resist the lure of the comfort slumber can bring. Auron wiped his blade on the snow, wrinkling his nose in disgust as it tainted the pure crystals crimson. He dismissed the bodies before him, raising an eyebrow at the slash marks that adorned their chests before carrying on past them, his eye scanning the white for his wife. 

He choked back a gasp of horror as his eye feel upon her, a small trickle of blood running from her temple. The ronin thanked the stars at the sight of her exhalation hanging suspended in the air; the cloud of misted dew the only visible sign of life. He wrapped her in his robe, shivering at her death like pallor and frozen skin. Cradling her in his arms, her head tucked beneath his chin, he began the ascent from the temple. As he emerged blinking into the harsh daylight, he froze. His companions, bloodied and tired, fought valiantly against a Wendigo, it's brute strength having a telling effect on the groups well being. Lulu looked up from the fray, her lips twitching into a slight smile as she saw the two before she cast her spell, the hex felling the beast. The small group cheered and whooped, the victory a tonic to their spirits which had taken a battering in the last few days. The celebrations were short lived, Auron's one eye widening in horror as he watched the fiend break the ice beneath his friends. He ran to them unthinking, realising too late that he had condemned himself and his wife to the same fall as the others. 

~*~*~

Lesca tried to sit up, the throbbing pain in her head making her give up the tentative attempt. She flopped back down onto something soft, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to work out whom or what was acting as her pillow. She cracked open one eye, wincing as dim light filtered into the ocular. Auron grunted as she shifted slightly in his lap, tightening his protective grip on her torso. His free hand came up to stroke her hair, moving the iced strands gently back from her eyes. Both eyes now open, she realised she was enfolded in his coat, her face the only part of her exposed to the elements. They were huddled with the rest of the group around a campfire, frozen bodies slowly thawing. 

Her voice cracked as she tried to speak, the word emerging as a whisper. "Hi." 

Auron looked around the group, glaring fiercely at anyone who dared to look at them before turning his attention back to her. His voice was soft, the tone reproving. "Quite a scare you gave me back there."

She closed her eyes, opening them again slowly. "Sorry."

"What happened?" He asked.

"The aeons, they…left. I'm no longer a summoner." She grinned weakly. "They take as much going out of you as they do going in. Except this happens all at once instead of one at a time."

Auron frowned. "You wanted this?"

"Yes."

He nodded, leaving the subject alone. She looked around the group, most of who were sleeping. "Where are we?"

"Beneath Lake Macalania."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know how I got here so I'm not even going to ask."

He chuckled, his deep, rich voice bringing a lazy grin to her face. "That's probably a good idea."

"Yuna?" She inquired.

"Just awoken." He pointed to her position where she stayed close to Tidus.

"You think those two…?"

Auron smirked. "If not yet then soon. I've told him to be careful."

"Well he's one up on you at that age." She caught the wince and regretted the words immediately. "I'm sorry."

The ronin waved away the apology as the troupe came together, some coming over, some awakening from much needed sleep. All eyes turned to Yuna as she stood before them, searching her for an explanation. She nodded as if to reassure herself before she spoke. "I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgement."

Lulu looked over to Lesca, the two exchanging knowing looks. It was something they had discussed and agreed on previously. "In exchange for marriage?"

"Yes, if that's what it took."

The hurt was evident in Tidus' eyes. "So, what did Seymour say?"

She hung her head. "He didn't say anything. Now...now I don't even think it was worth it. I should've told you what I was going to do."

"Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile." Lesca raised an eyebrow at the sharp words from her husband but kept silent. Rikku, however, did not.

"Hey! You don't have to say it like that!"

Auron growled dangerously. "You want to waste time listening to her regrets?"

The Al Bhed turned back to Yuna. "You don't have to say it like that."

He sighed. "Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?"

Yuna hesitated. "Yes. But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?"

"The Fayth are the ones that give power to the summoner's. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us...then we will defy Yevon if we must."

A crowd of shocked faces greeted the statement while Lesca hid a grin. Even Rikku raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you said that!"

Wakka as was expected, refused outright the notion of defying Yevon. "Count me out. We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course...It's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal, and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!"

Lulu clutched the moogle doll to her chest, drawing some comfort from the embrace of the enchanted toy. "But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment."

Yuna nodded. "We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think."

Wakka looked triumphant. "I agree."

Yuna looked over to her sister and her husband who sat silently in the corner. "Sir Auron? Lesca?"

Her sister shrugged. "Why ask? It's been decided, Yuna. You are our summoner, where you go we will follow."

"Sir Auron, you will come with us?"

Auron sighed heavily, pulling Lesca further into his embrace. "Of course. I am the trouble maker after all." 

He sat up, leaving Lesca to prop herself up against a stump while he talked to Tidus. Lulu approached her, concern in her vermilion eyes. "Are you alright? You look unwell."

"I'm fine now. I lost my power to summon, it kinda knocked me a bit harder than I thought it would. It's like receiving the power of all the aeons all at once. You've seen a summoner when they emerge from gaining a new aeon, you know how hard it is for us – them I mean."

Lulu nodded. "You agree with Sir Auron, don't you?"

She spoke carefully. "Lu, if you'd seen the things I've seen, lived through what I've…lived through you'd agree, too. I lost what little faith I had in Yevon a long time ago."

Amusement danced in her fellow mage's eyes. "I understand. Just don't let Wakka hear you." She frowned. "The singing…"

"It's stopped." Lesca finished. She looked up and gasped. "Sin!" 

****

Thanks to: Refugee, Pierson, The Angel of the Lion, The Great Skippy, Pickle and a special thanks to yunalesca78 (hope that's right, is from memory) for her many reviews of late. It's good to have you on board :)

__ __


	26. Genocide

****

All the people from the broken homes don't wanna fight no more.

All the people nursing shattered bones don't wanna fight no more.

But there's no profit in peace so we gotta fight some more.

__

Profit in Peace – Ocean Colour Scene

Auron groaned, sitting up and squinting against the blinding light as he rubbed at the back of his head. He closed his eye again, burying his head further into the high collar as he attempted to remember how he'd managed to end up in this infernal oven. Daring to look up, he sighed at the vast expanse of sand that surrounded him and considered hiding in the confines of his jacket. Deciding against the traitorous thought, he stood and dusted himself off, pushing the glasses further up his nose to shield his eyes from the sun. He scanned the dunes, searching for any sign of life. The slight desert breeze whipped the grains into a frenzy around him and he frowned as he walked through the wall of sand, the sandstorm would undoubtedly make his search harder. A sudden realisation struck him; Lesca was not with him. His pace quickened, his mission more urgent now. Summoner or no, Lesca needed him. He nodded to himself. She didn't need to be alone anymore; he wouldn't fail her again.

He heard a shout as he crested one of the many dunes, catching sight of Tidus and Lulu engaged in battle with a Zu. He made his way down, felling the beast with a sword stroke before turning to meet Tidus' inane grin. "Hey man! Where ya been?"

"Around. We head out, Yuna must be found."

Tidus scratched his head. "Uh, sure. Where are we?"

The mage looked cool even in the sweltering heat. "It's hard to tell, there are many deserts in Spira. Wherever we are, our main concern is Yuna."

The blitzer nodded in agreement, looking sideways at Auron who kept shifting uncomfortably, eager to move on. "The others?"

Lulu shrugged. "Haven't found them yet. We're supposed to stay in one place if we get split up."

Auron sighed in frustration and walked away. "That will achieve nothing. She's out there and we won't find her if neither her or ourselves move."

Tidus offered Lulu his hand to pull her up from her position resting on a dune. She took it gladly as they followed the flash of red through the desert expanse. "Yuna would try and find us too, wouldn't she?"

To his surprise, Lulu smiled. "It's not Yuna he's worried about. Sir Auron knows his duty to his summoner, but a promise he made before he took the Guardians oath for Yuna surpasses even that."

~*~*~

"Rikku!"

The young Al Bhed turned to face her cousin, smiling in delight when Lesca came into view. "Lescy! Thank the Gods it's you!"

Rikku hugged her cousin, pulling back a little when she noticed how distant Lesca seemed. "What's up?"

She gazed off into the distance. "We're on Bikanel, right? We should be able to get to Home from here. We need to find the others and take them there."

Rikku frowned, puzzled. "Yeah, but we can't take Wakka to Home! He'll tell the Yevonite's and we'll have to move again!"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it. Is Uncle Cid still at Home?"

The blond nodded. "Of course." She paused. "Hey, Lescy? What happened six years ago? You said you were a summoner…"

Lesca bit her lip. "I was."

Rikku was like a dog with a bone, unwilling to give up on her questioning. "And? Something happened didn't it? Tytto said you were dead. What happened?"

The older woman sighed. "Later Rikku, ok? I'm tired and we need to find the others."

Blonde hair fell into her eyes as she shook her head defiantly. "Now!"

"Don't forget who has the itchy lightning finger, cousin."

The Al Bhed fell silent and they walked toward a shelter, Rikku pulling up her goggles to shield her eyes from the sand being whipped up around them. Lesca put an arm over her face to ward off the sting of the grit; wincing as stray grains nipped at her exposed flesh. "Don't suppose you have any spare goggles?"

"Nope!" Rikku replied cheerfully. "Sorry!"

"Great." She muttered. "Great, great, great."

"Rikku!" 

The shout startled the two women and they looked up to see Tidus flanked by Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri. Lesca frowned, her eyes shifting to scan the dunes for any hint of crimson. She jumped as a pair of arms encircled her waist, a kiss planted on the top of her head. She turned around, looking up into Auron's face. Lesca punched his arm lightly, trying to sound cross. "You gave me a fright!"

The sides of his mouth quirked upwards slightly. "I apologise." 

"Meyn." She teased. 

He shrugged, moving to her side with one arm still around her, hand resting lightly on her hip. The three moved to Tidus and the others, the reunion a relief to them all. Rikku smiled warmly at the group, the grin fading as Wakka glared at her. "Hey guys! Where's Yunie?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Gone."

Lulu laughed bitterly. "Gone…some Guardian I am."

Lesca shook her head. "This isn't anyone's fault, Lu. We'll find her; it'll just take a bit of time and some teamwork. Isn't that right, _Wakka_?"

"What you asking me for?" He asked, crossing his arms defensively.

Lesca looked at Rikku who nodded and started to speak hesitantly. "Umm…there's something I wanna tell you guys, but promise not to say anything."

Wakka barely contained his snarl, a discreet kick from Lesca making sure he kept his mouth shut. Rikku continued, flustered. "No glaring either! I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!"

The red haired blitzer snorted derisively. "Rescued? You mean kidnapped!"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "As long as she's safe what does it matter?"

Rikku nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! Anyway, I'll take you there if you promise…you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonite's, ok? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"

Wakka's lip curl into a sneer. "Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

Lesca stepped between the two before a fight could erupt. "Leave it. Rikku, lead the way."

The Al Bhed nodded and skipped merrily in front of the group to lead them to Home. As she walked over the final dune that separated them from the Al Bhed's sanctuary she sank to her knee's with a scream. Lesca and Auron ran up to her, both looking down in horror at the destruction of Home as it unfolded before them. Auron watched as his wife froze with her arms around the younger girl, staring with glazed eyes at the massacre of her people. Her lips moved ever so slightly, unable to say the word aloud. _No..._

The cousins got to their feet slowly, as if the body was rebelling against the mind's wishes. Rikku was first to regain use of her faculties as she ran toward the carnage, disappearing into a wall of sand, Lesca soon following her. The others followed, gasping as the full scale of the genocide dawned on them. The young Al Bhed was weeping softly in her cousin's arms, clutching the still warm hand of an Al Bhed boy to her heart. "Keyakku...he, oh Lesca!"

Lesca rocked her, crooning softly to try and ease the pain. "I know, I know. Rikku we can't stay here. Say your goodbye's to him, sweetie. We need to leave."

She stood, leaving her young cousin to deal with the raw grief. Looking up from dusting herself off, she reeled as she met her uncle's astonished gaze. They stared at one another in silence before he whispered raggedly, "Lesca?"

She nodded, the words caught in her throat. Cid shook his head, trying to ascertain whether the reappearance of his niece was a dream. He reached out tentatively to her face, recoiling in shock when he felt the skin warmed by the Bikanel sunshine beneath his fingers. The Al Bhed let out a strangled cry before embracing the woman tightly, his mind trying to work through the strange event. He looked at her once more, shaking his head in disbelief. "But you died. I _watched_ you die, Lesca."

She lowered her eyes. "Later, I'll explain later. Who's doing this to us?"

He spat on the ground as he said the name with venom. "The Guado."

Her eyes widened, further questioning interrupted by the timely arrival of her companions. Cid looked up, noting Rikku and the fallen Keyakku. He took the boys pulse and shook his head before addressing the crew. "You Rikku's friends? Well, don't just stand there, c'mon! Let's kick those damn Guado out of our Home!"

~*~*~

Auron clutched Lesca to him protectively as Tidus ranted at them all, cursing them for allowing Yuna to journey to inevitable death. The woman cringed as he turned to her, eyes blazing with fury. "And you! You're her goddamn sister! What kind of a person are you that you'll let her die?" 

Where the others had backed down meekly, stating that Yuna had chosen her path and her death was the only way to save Spira from it's twisted death spiral, Lesca held her ground. "She's_ not _going to die, I won't allow it. Why do you think I'm here? I may journey as her Guardian, but...I am her sister first, her friend second. Guardian is at the bottom of my list. There is another way; Sin _can_ be defeated once and for all. We just need to find that way. She's strong where I wasn't, she can learn from my mistakes. Together, all of us...we'll make sure she's the first High Summoner to live to see her statue."

Tidus nodded. "We'll think of something."

"I know it."

Cid's voice boomed over the tannoy, announcing in Al Bhed that he was going to raze Home, destroying the sanctuary of the Al Bhed and the Guado and fiends that had desecrated it. Rikku started to lead them to the airship, pausing and staring at Lesca in confusion as her cousin ran in the opposite direction. "Frana yna oui kuehk?" _(Where are you going?)_

"E mavd cusadrehk pareht; E lyh'd mad ed pa tacdnuoat! E'mm lydlr ib fedr oui!" (_I left something behind; I can't let it be destroyed! I'll catch up with you!)_ She called over her shoulder. 

Lesca ran through the disintegrating corridors, dodging pieces of falling masonry and shards of glass. Six years hadn't dulled her memory; the visits to this place had been too frequent and too painful that the path was etched permanently into her mind. The door was partially blocked by a fallen beam and she wriggled into the small gap between floor and wood, breathing a sigh of relief when her scans of the room revealed that the object was intact. She wrenched at the wall, pulling the thing loose from its casing after a struggle. She tucked it into her pouch safely, turning to leave until a child's stuffed chocobo toy caught her eye. _Boko..._Aleron's favourite playmate. She snatched it up before heading back the way she came, the toy clutched in her arms as she collided with Auron.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you didn't risk your life to go back for a stuffed bird."

"I didn't risk my life for a stuffed bird. There was something else; I'll show you when we're out of here. This place'll be nothing but rubble in a few minutes. Move!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the airship, the doors slamming shut behind them as they entered. She grinned, wilting with relief as the rumble of the engines signified their ascent to the skies. "That was a rush, huh?"

He shook his head, rolling his eyes at her as they stepped onto the bridge. They watched, mesmerised at the sky came rushing up to meet them, the clear blues a welcome change from the crimson, blood stained Home. Lesca left her husband's side to stand by Cid and Rikku, cringing as he gave the order to destroy their Home. "Ech'd drana yhudran fyo?" _(Isn't there another way?)_

Cid shook his sadly and gave the final command to obliterate Home. Rikku watched dully as the missiles shattered her birthplace, her only reaction the tightening grip on her father's hand. Her cousin turned away, unable to watch the decimated building as it returned to the sand it had been born from. She caught the tail end of a conversation between Wakka and Rikku and shook her head; the blitzer's insensitivity never ceasing to amaze her. 

"Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

Her mouth turned upwards slightly as grief loosened Rikku's tongue. "You can cram your happy festival you big meanie!"

She walked slowly and deliberately from the bridge toward one of the cabins, the calls of her comrades falling on deaf ears. As she passed Auron he reached out to her. She kept walking, ignoring the comfort his touch could bring. She wanted to feel this pain and then obliterate it. She snatched the tokkuri from his hip deftly and sauntered past, smirking at the surprise in his eye. Boko in one hand, jug in the other, she locked the door and leaned against the wall, her irrational mind working out a solution to the grief. She was going to get drunk. She laughed slightly at the thought as she swigged deeply from the earthenware container. Lesca decided to go past the point of drunkenness into total inebriation. Where life tried to make her feel this pain, she would block it out with man's anaesthetic for the soul. She tilted back her head and let the rice wine trickle down her gullet. She didn't want to remember. She only hoped this would go someway toward helping with that wish.

~*~*~

To her surprise it was Wakka who knocked timidly on the door, stepping back unconsciously when she answered with a big grin and a stuffed chocobo under her arm. She grinned lopsidedly and moved back into the cabin, gesturing for him to follow her. He noted the sake jug sitting by the bedside and made a surreptitious attempt to confiscate it. Anger flashed in her eyes and he replaced it, scratching the back of his head. "Look, Lesca. I'm sorry, ya? I was outta line."

She blinked slowly as she tried to understand the words, taking another drink from the jug to see if it helped her comprehension. It didn't. She giggled at her attempt to stop the words from slurring. "Haveya told Rikky? Rikku. Damn." She shook her head, giggling again.

He nodded and began to back away. "Yeah...listen, I'll just go get Sir Auron and tell him you're up here, ok?"

She caught his arm, looking into his eyes earnestly. "Wakka?" She strayed from her train of thought, squinting as she studied his face. "You have nice eyes, y'know? They're kinda like Auron's 'cept he's nicer. I would say that though, huh?" She chuckled. "You like Lulu, right?"

The man nodded, intrigued and frightened all at once as she continued in a stage whisper. "I think she likes you, too! She just doesn't know how to show it yet. Can see why, you're kinda pretty even for a dumbass." She snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Wakka, look. I don't mean to be horribuble. Horrible. Yeah. I don't mean to be that, but you've been an asshole. Me and Yuna? We're half Al Bhed. Those things you said, they really hurt, y'know?" 

Her face crumpled. "You hate us for no reason other than because Yevon told you to. Chappu's death was just a handy excuse. I just watched my Home be destroyed by those fucking Yevonite bastards! We Al Bhed, we don't want to fight, you see? We were scattered all around the globe; Home was our chance to be together and happy. And now it's gone. We have to fight now, cause if we don't...we'll die. There's no profit to be made from peace, if we stopped fighting there would be a worse massacre than there was today. We may be peaceful but we're not fucking stupid." She frowned. "I know I'm drunk, but am I making any sense to you at all?"

He didn't respond, instead he drew her close. They stood there, the mutual embrace more than a confirmation of friendship. It was an understanding born from unnecessary conflict and death. Wakka frowned slightly at a tickle on his shoulder, shifting his eyes to find Boko sitting there. Lesca moved the toy, giggling at the perplexed look on Wakka's face. He grinned, disengaging himself from the embrace and the chocobo's attention. "I'll go get Sir Auron. Your friend scares me."

~*~*~

Auron sighed as he entered the room, noting the now empty tokkuri on the floor. Lesca hid her face behind Boko, making the toy nod its head in greeting. He pushed it away gently and looked into her eyes, her face the picture of innocence. "You're not as good at that as Lulu. And you owe me for what you drank." He held the jug upside down, not one drop spilling out. "Make that demolished."

She smiled lazily. "Sorry."

"No you're not. But you will be when the hangover kicks in."

She stuck her tongue out and inhaled the scent of the chocobo as she snuggled into his side. He prodded at the dog-eared animal. "What's this for?"

"It's Aleron's. His name is Boko." She replied simply.

Auron took the bird from her, rubbing it to his cheek. The faint smell of summer and hot, sunny days at the beach drifted up to meet him, intermingled with the indescribable scent only children possess. "So this was his...my son's. This is all we have left of him."

She shook her head, producing the spoils of her earlier scavenging mission. He ran a hand over the cool metal, choking at the words. Lesca pointed at the lettering, explaining to him. "It's his. So he would never be forgotten. I had to save it. I picked the words myself."

He held her close, allowing the tears to slip unfettered down his cheek. "It's perfect." He whispered. "Perfect."

__

Aleron, son of Auron and Lesca. Rest amongst the stars our angel. Our light of hope that burned so brightly has been extinguished too soon.

****

Thanks: The Angel of the Lion, The Great Skippy, yunalesca78, Pierson and Refugee.

Aw, sad ending for this chapter. :( I know this never shows on the first page of ff.net even when it's been updated, ao if anyone wants an email to tell you when it's been updated, tell me in your review.


	27. Obliteration

****

It's still the same old story,   
A fight for love and glory,   
A case of do or die.   
The world will always welcome lovers,   
As time goes by.

__

As time goes by – Dooley Wilson

"So what now? Yuna's out there, somewhere…We can't just leave her at the mercy of Seymour!" Tidus looked around the rest of the group, searching their faces for answers they didn't have. He crossed his arms and muttered darkly. "Who knows what he'll do to her…" 

Rikku nodded absently. "He's got all kinds of tricks up his sleeve I'll bet. The sooner we find Yunie the better."

"But what if we can't find her?" Lulu fretted. "There is always the possibility that he…"

"Don't say it, Lu. If we imagine the worst…just don't say it, ya?"

"That's enough, ok? We'll find her." Lesca walked onto the bridge, leaning slightly on Auron while she rubbed the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb. She looked up, casting an eye over the crowd. "I've got a headache, ok? Jeez…"

Wakka snorted as he tried to hold in the laugh, her scowl only serving to spur on his spluttering. "Headache? I'm not surprised, ya?"

"Shut up."

Cid left his place at the sphere oscillo finder and walked over to his niece, placing a hand gently upon her shoulder. "Time me and you had that chat, kiddo."

She glanced sideways at Auron. "Now?"

"Now." Cid confirmed.

The elder man led the way to his office in the bowels of the ship, holding the door open for her and gesturing to take a seat. Lesca shook her head, preferring to stand and face her fear. Cid perched on the edge of the desk, watching her face for any movement that might give him a clue to the secrets that she was hiding. Her face remained a blank mask and he sighed, resigning himself to the impending battle to force her hand. Cid crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?" She replied evenly.

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Don't make this hard, Lesca. How can you still be alive? What happened?"

His niece walked over to the small porthole through which the dawn light illuminated the room. She stared out over the ocean, marvelling at the flying machines capabilities. "This is amazing, Cid. You worked and worked on this. I'm glad it finally happened. Remember how excited Aleron was when you started fixing this hunk of junk up? I wish he were here to see it."

He strode over to her side, putting an arm around her waist. "So do I. Don't change the subject. Tell me."

Lesca leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You know the man in the red coat?"

He sighed impatiently. "Yeah, I saw him. Another damn Guardian, right? Seems a bit stiff."

She laughed. "I suppose…Jecht used to say that about him, too. He's Auron, Cid. He's my husband, Aleron's father. He came back."

The Al Bhed stepped back unconsciously, reeling from the disclosure. "Him?" He slapped a hand to his forehead, cursing in his mother tongue. "How could I not have seen it? It's so damn obvious now."

Lesca shrugged. "It _has_ been ten years, Cid. How could you recognise him? He's not the young man my father took with him."

"I guess. I'm still gonna kick his ass." He growled.

"No, you're not." Lesca admonished. 

Cid slumped back into a chair and looked up at his niece expectantly. "Enough easing your way around it. Guadosalam. Start."

The younger woman buried her teeth in her bottom lip. "Don't tell anyone else. They don't need to know, not yet. Promise me."

Cid frowned. "I promise. Go on."

She drew in breath sharply, before exhaling shakily. "I'm dead. I died in Guadosalam, just like you thought, except…I didn't go to the Farplane. I, I wasn't ready to die. I'm an unsent, Cid." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

The colour drained from Cid's face and he leaned forward, his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of the words. She stood quietly in a corner, awaiting his reaction while she fidgeted with her hair. After what seemed like an eternity to her, he looked up. "Dead? I, I…Gods. I never imagined…" Cid ran a hand over his neck, trying to ease away the sudden stiffness in his joints. "He said he would send you." He said plaintively.

"Seymour?" Cid nodded and she shrugged. "He tried. I wouldn't let him. That's why…it's so dangerous for us to be around him. If he decides to reveal what we are…"

Cid narrowed his eyes. "Who's 'we'?"

"Auron and I. We're both…y'know?"

"Shit."

Lesca knelt beside her uncle, pleading with him. "It's ok. We'll protect her, don't worry. I'm still me, that's not gonna change. But…" 

She trailed off, leaving Cid to guess correctly what she was going to say. "When this is over you're leaving."

Lesca lowered her eyes in acquiescence. "It's hard being here. I'm sorry I'm not what you thought."

"You are. You're still my niece. You're still Lesca. That's all I need to know."

~*~*~

Lulu looked down at the grappling wires to be fired upon the Holy capital with disdain. "This is our way into Bevelle? I cannot believe we entrust our lives and Yuna's safety to a length of metal."

Tidus grinned and pretended he was already sliding down the rope to free his love. "Ah, c'mon Lulu! See this rope here? This to me looks like a golden, shiny wire of hope!"

The mage shook her head and left in search of more intellectually stimulating conversation. Wakka punched the younger man's arm lightly in camaraderie and grinned. "Don't worry about Lu, she's just a little wound up 'bout Yuna. We'll find her though, like you said."

The blitzer tried to smile and failed. "I hope so. It's just that I need to tell her…everything, ya know? She needs to know I'm sorry."

Red eyebrows knotted. "She knows. Stop beating yourself up, ya? Some blitzer you'll be if you can't keep your mind on the game."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." 

The ship shook slightly beneath their feet, both men looking around in surprise. Tidus stepped back as he watched a fiend fly past the window, pointing open mouthed at the thing. He turned to Wakka, jumping a little when he noticed everyone else had joined them. "Wh, What the hell is that?"

"The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The great sacred beast, protector of Bevelle." Lulu explained.

"Nice pet. Think it's friendly?" Lesca joked.

Rikku was uncharacteristically grim. "I don't think so. Tytto says we gotta fight it to get into Bevelle."

The red robed Guardian unsheathed his sword as he made his way to the deck. "The ferryman asks a high price."

"If it's for Yuna, it's more than worth it. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe." Tidus said decisively. 

The others made their way onto the deck, Lesca's hand on his shoulder keeping Tidus from joining the group. "That thing you said just then? Don't forget it. If you hurt her, I'll kill you." She smiled sweetly and ran to the deck, leaving the blond man to rub at his head in confusion.

~*~*~

"Are you sure this is safe, Rikku?"

The girl grinned as Wakka put a tentative foot on the wire. "Sure it is! Let's go!" She punched the air and pushed off, careering down the wire with Wakka and Tidus behind her. Kimahri scooped up Lulu, the corners of her mouth turning upward slightly in thanks. Auron glanced over at Lesca who was shielding her eyes from the sun, testing the tightness of the rope with a boot. 

He held out his hand to her. "Ready?"

She grinned mischievously and stepped onto the wire, yelping as she picked up speed. She turned back, sticking out her tongue at him as he watched on in amusement. _Apparently more ready than I am. _He chuckled and descended into Bevelle amidst gunfire and pyreflies.

~*~*~

"Get that rifle out of my face or I'll shove it up your ass."

The rifle was duly removed and Lesca watched in fury as Seymour claimed a kiss from his new bride. She laid a restraining hand on Tidus' shoulder, fearing the boy would charge to his death. She stole a glance at Auron who held the lad's other shoulder while eyeing Mika coolly. The Guado Maester broke from the embrace and dismissed the Guardian's with a disdainful flick of the wrist. "Kill them."

Kinoc stepped forward, his eyes widening at the sight of Auron. "I am sorry, but it is for Yevon."

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron asked dryly.

"There are exceptions." Kinoc pushed the butt of the rifle in Auron's face, frowning as it was forcibly pulled to one side. He followed the line of the gun's sight; his eyes meeting verdant oculars he had not forgotten.

"Hello Kinoc. Guess your brown nosing finally paid off, huh?"

He squinted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Lesca? But you're dead!"

She sighed. "I've been hearing that a lot lately, though I'd have thought it was quite clear by the fact I'm talking to you that I am still very much alive."

The gun prodded her collarbone as Kinoc growled at her. "Not for much longer."

She held her head up high, meeting his glower with cool indifference. "So shoot me."

He hesitated, looking to the other Maester's for support. She laughed harshly. "What's the matter, Wen? Can't you make your own decisions anymore? Go on, be a man! Shoot. Me."

The gun trembled in the Maester's hands and Auron whispered roughly to her. "Stop it! Don't give him cause with your taunts!"

Lesca waved the concern away, her eyes flashing with malice. "Pah! He's not got the guts to shoot his summoner. See? Do it, Wen! Shoot me! Make your Maester's happy like the good little lapdog you are!"

Kinoc loosed a cry of anger and pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping through Lesca's chest like a knife through butter. Her eyes widened in shock before glazing over, Auron exhaling sharply as she was knocked backwards by the bullet's impact. She turned to Auron, smiling dreamily. "Heh. Guess I was wrong…"

Her eyes became heavy and she closed them, the will to offer any resistance to her body gone. She toppled forward as unconsciousness claimed her, Auron releasing his grip on Tidus to catch her before she met the ground. The red robed man glared up at his former friend as he cradled his wife, rancour dripping from his every word. "Take care, Kinoc. You never know what moment may be your last."

Auron laid Lesca on the ground and stood slowly, never removing his eye from the silent battle he was locked in with Kinoc. A shout startled them and they looked over in horror to see Yuna tumble from the heights of Bevelle, landing safely in Valefor's embrace. Auron picked up Lesca, eyebrows furrowing at the blood soaking her clothes. Rikku looked across, her eyes widening in panic at her cousin's condition. The Al Bhed pulled a grenade furtively from her pouch and removed the pin, tossing it with a yell. "Cover your eyes!"

Enveloped in a blinding white light, Auron grimaced as a well-aimed kick caught him unaware, causing his legs to buckle and his grip on Lesca to falter. Her weight was removed from his arms as he was dragged away by a strong grip in the direction of the temple. He struggled against the grasp, howling in frustration. "Let me go, they have Lesca!"

Wakka loosened his grip, but did not remove it. "We'll find her later, Yuna first, ya? The summoner is more important than anyone."

Dazed, Auron nodded mutely, inwardly screaming at the blitzer. _No. She. Isn't! _

~*~*~

The cool air kissed her flesh, stirring her from slumber. She let her eyes open, gritting her teeth against the dull, nagging ache of her still fresh wound. Lesca tried to bring a hand down to inspect the wound, frowning when the limb stayed put despite her efforts. She cast her eyes up toward her hands, a slight panic gripping her as she realised they were bound to a post of the bed on which she lay. She struggled against the restrictions, stopping only at the sound of a door being opened. The woman looked up and into the eyes of Seymour. He smiled at her and sat beside her, running a clawed finger down her arm. She shuddered in revulsion and inched further away from him.

The Maester sighed. "Come now, Lesca. There is no reason it has to be like this. All I want is your co-operation."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you really want, Seymour? Blood?"

He laughed. "Not at all. You are a problem, I'll grant you that. But there are easier and less messy ways of bending you to my will."

"The threat of a sending won't work. I don't care." She grinned. "It may be easy at first, but you get tired after a few years, not that you'll be around that long. Besides, if you send me, you send yourself."

Seymour's eyes left her face, travelling down her body appraisingly. "I didn't have a sending in mind, that would be quite ludicrous. No, I have other plans for you." He cupped her face in a hand. "Beautiful…" He breathed.

"Don't touch me!" Lesca spat. 

Seymour giggled, a disturbing sound. "And what will you do if I disregard that wish? Precisely. There is nothing you _can_ do. Do you realise that you were the reason I chose Yuna as my bride?"

Lesca clenched her fists while he continued. "I had hoped she had the same spirit as you, and I was right. She is as hard to break as you are. Indomitable. I like that. But, break she did and so will you."

She laughed hollowly. "She only became your wife to destroy you, not for love."

"Maybe so, but you _will_ stop your interference. She _will_ love me."

"She loves another."

He dismissed the thought. "Easily taken care of. As are you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"You will depart to the Farplane soon, the shame will overwhelm you." Seymour riddled.

"What shame?"

"I know your weakness. I know what you hold dear and I will destroy it to destroy you. How would your dear husband, whom you love _so_ much, feel, knowing his wife had been with another man?"

The tear slipped down her cheek unbidden, as she understood at last his intent. "No…not this. Seymour, you can't. Not this, please!"

He smirked at her. "I will have my wedding night. The bride is of no consequence."

~*~*~

"Come out. Your sentence has been decided."

Kinoc opened the heavily rusted door to the cell Tidus and Auron shared, the latter looking up from his frantic pacing with a smirk. "Sentence? Don't you mean execution?"

Kinoc barked a laugh. "Really, now, what person would execute a dear friend?"

Auron stared at Kinoc. "You would."

~*~*~

The ronin breathed a sigh of relief as Yuna, Kimahri and Lulu came into sight. He nodded briefly. "There must be an exit somewhere. We search!"

He began to stalk off, stopped only by the gentle touch of his summoner. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

He began to argue, then thought better of it. "I am."

"As am I, as are we all. She will be all right, Sir Auron. I know it." The words were designed to reassure herself as much as he, but still he found comfort in them. He took her hand briefly and let slip a rare smile.

"Thank you."

They walked in silence; occasionally battling fiends until the still became too much for the young summoner. "Sir Auron? How do you know when you love another?"

He felt the blush rise up his neck as he adjusted the dark glasses. "Your sister is better at this than I. Maybe you should ask her?"

"Please?"

Auron rubbed his temples. "When I met her, I felt this…elation I had never known before. The stars seem to shine more brightly and birdsong seems all the more sweet when she is by my side. I despair of loosing her and I'd die to save her. That is how I know."

Lulu smirked. "Sir Auron, the legendary Guardian, a romantic? Who would have known?"

"No one. If I hear that Tidus or anyone _else_ knows, I'll know where to look." He growled, looking pointedly at the mage.

~*~*~

The binds still around her wrists bit into her flesh, the hurt of the gunshot wound and the rubbing from the rope nothing compared to the agony of knowing what he had subjected her to. Knowing she could never again look her husband in the eye without feeling unworthy and unclean, the shame threatening to consume her. She felt herself dumped unceremoniously on the floor and she buried her face in her lap, letting the darkness feel her pain and absorb her tears. She listened in despair as Auron's voice cut through the air, calling for Kinoc as his body was dropped from the Guado's grasp.

Tidus narrowed his eyes at Seymour. "Why, you!"

The Guado Maester laughed. "I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see...Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes. 

So you see...if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

The blond haired youth made a face. "You're totally nuts!"

As the exchange continued, Lesca found herself drifting in semi-consciousness, thankful for the small release from reality it granted her. Auron's voice broke through the daydream.

"I said go." 

Tidus gulped as the sword was brandished in front of his face and turned, running with the rest of the group to leave Kimahri facing the being that Seymour had become. Yuna spoke up, freeing herself from the confines of the group. "I won't leave Kimahri behind!"

Auron towered over her. "He is a Guardian. Protecting you is everything."

"Auron! If that were Lesca, would you leave her? Would you?" The summoner shot back.

He hung his head. "No."

The summoner and her Guardians ran back to the Ronso, squaring up to the Guado. After his defeat he vanished, erupting into a sea of pyreflies. With the obstruction gone, Lesca could now be seen huddled into a tight ball in the corner, her face hidden from view. Auron gave a strangled cry and rushed to her, his wife feigning sleep to avoid the inevitable questions. He tore off the bindings; ire coursing through his veins as he internally documented the fresh lesions and abrasions in addition to the still bleeding bullet wound. The Guardian picked her up gently, cradling her head to his chest as he lowered his mouth to whisper words of comfort in her ear. A tear escaped her eye and he thumbed it away softly so as not to wake her. Straightening up, he turned to his comrades. "We leave now."

The cool exterior never faltered while inwardly he raged, plotting revenge against the thing that Seymour had become. _You will pay for this. By the Gods, you will pay dearly. _

****

A/N: Hmmm. What do you think? Good? Bad? Evil Rin? I realise this is a bit more choppy than usual and switches quite a bit, but the whole game thing is not only unnecessary here, it would ruin the feel of the chapter. (IMHO) :) Let me know in a review. Please.

Thanks: The Angel of the Lion, The Great Skippy, yunalesca78, Pierson, Refugee, Pickle and Lindz. Woohoo!

  



	28. Hurt

****

When darkness is upon your door and you feel that you can't take anymore,

Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

__

Crash and Burn – Savage Garden

Auron waded into the middle of the spring, bearing his load with infinite care. Shrugging off the robe, he allowed the cool liquid to envelop them both as he lowered their two bodies into the watery embrace. He shivered as the pool's icy kiss met exposed skin; yet still the woman did not stir. He lightly ran a calloused fingertip over downy cheek, frowning at the newly swollen lip and fresh cut above her eye. She winced slightly before relaxing back into his arms and he took the opportunity to survey her wounds. Peeling off the clothes clinging to her shivering frame, he stifled a gasp as the full extent of the hurt was revealed. The bullet had passed through her body, leaving in its wake a messy exit wound. Alabaster flesh was peppered with lurid red bite marks, trails of blood from fingernails raked through flesh painful to behold. Crimson stained her thighs. 

The ronin bit his lower lip hard, drawing his own blood as he bathed the abrasions with tender hands. The comprehension of what Lesca had been subjected to was not spared from him, and he fought to keep his emotions in check. Inwardly, he raged at the one he knew had perpetrated the wrong, struggling to direct his anger at the Maester and not himself. Misguided ire and unwarranted guilt threatened to overwhelm him. Auron hung his head, allowing a lone tear to escape the scarred eye before turning his mind to his task. Blood mingled with water as he cleansed her skin of Seymour's touch, ridding her of the Maester's mark as best he could. The imprints of cruelty that ablution could not remove would be healed easily by Yuna. The former monk knew that ridding his love of the physical scars would be easier than erasing those that would lurk within her psyche.

He dressed her gently, wrapping her in the sodden coat to hide her wounds as best he could from the prying eyes of the summoner's troupe. Easing his way into the tent he shared with Lesca, he laid her on the bedroll, pulling the blankets over her chilled flesh. Auron's kiss grazed over her forehead before he exited the tent in search of her sister. He didn't have to look for long, finding the young summoner entwined in an embrace with Jecht's son beside a Macalanian spring. He cleared his throat, the teenagers jumping apart as he hid a wry grin behind his collar.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna blushed, her fingers still interlocked with the boys. Tidus grinned before lowering his eyes submissively as his mentor raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"May I have a word, Yuna?" He inquired smoothly.

The young woman nodded. "Of course."

"Alone." Auron said, looking pointedly in Tidus' direction.

A fleeting look of confusion passed over her face. "I do not mind if Tidus hears our counsel."

"I do. Leave us."

The boy took one look at the older mans face before dutifully sloping off, the expression on Auron's visage one he knew better than to argue with. The summoner motioned for her Guardian to sit beside, not in the least surprised when he elected to stand. She looked up at him expectantly. "How can I help, Sir Auron?"

The red clad hesitated, unaccustomed to seeking aid. "I…it's Lesca. I need your help. Will you heal her?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "The wound! I had forgotten completely! Lead me to her, please. She must be in pain."

Auron held back the tent flap as Yuna entered, her brow creasing slightly as she noticed the facial wounds. She turned to Auron, silently asking if he knew the reason for the lacerations. He shook his head, feeling the situation warranted the small untruth, and joined her at Lesca's side. Yuna began to murmur, a bright light surrounding her sister before fading delicately into nothingness. She made to pull down the blanket, wincing as Auron caught her wrist, dissuading her with a single word. "No."

The older man stroked damp tendrils from Lesca's forehead, his eyes locked to his wife's face as he murmured his question. "Will she be alright?"

Jade and sapphire met with russet. "She'll be fine. The wounds will have healed completely, when she awakens she won't even know they were there. Will you let me know when she comes to?"

"I will." Yuna opened the tent, smiling as she heard the deep, rich voice call softly after her. "Thank you."

~*~*~

Lesca tossed uneasily, nightmares plaguing her fitful slumber. She trembled, the imagined touch of Guado claws burning through flesh like red-hot pokers making her skin crawl. Her eyes snapped open as she struggled for breath, verdant oculars darting wildly in the dim light as she tried to recognise her surroundings. A tanned arm lay protectively over her torso, it's owner slumbering peacefully at her side. The weight of the appendage was a stifling burden where once it had been a comfort, a pleasure in which she revelled. The notion of any man near her, _touching_ her made her shudder. She inched away from her husband, pressing her body into the cool fabric of the tent in order to put as much space between their two bodies as she could. The woman squeezed her eyes shut, opening them almost immediately when a vision of her tormentor sprung into her mind. Wracked with misery and wretchedness, she let the tears flow soundlessly, begging silently to be set free of the torture. 

She stole a look at Auron's sleeping form. Even in rest, his concern was indisputable. The frown, though somewhat eased, was still present. Muffled words and grunts of anguish escaped from his throat, disturbing the still of the night. She felt the sharp pang of guilt; her revulsion aimed toward man turned on herself, the compunction at the deed she had been made to withstand curling her knees instinctively to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, ensuring she was as small as possible, making it easier to focus the animosity and contrition at the body that had betrayed her. Her will had been no match for the strength of the Maester, her body had failed to protect itself from his desecration despite her efforts. Her spirit lay in a thousand pieces, her heart weak and untrusting. She rocked gently, allowing the pull of the Farplane to tug on her soul.

A pyrefly escaped her, dancing in lazy circles as she watched dully, knowing what the rainbow light meant but not comprehending what she was allowing. Auron's eye fluttered open, long lashes brushing his cheek softly as he battled into consciousness. His sleep addled brain slowly began to function, Lesca's waking state easing some of his worry. He allowed a grin to wipe away the remnants of uneasiness and propped himself up on an elbow, trailing the free hand down her bare arm. He pulled back from the small intimacy with haste when she jumped in alarm, facing him with trepidation and guilt in her eyes. Auron noticed the small pyrefly hovering around her, more slowly beginning to escape her form to join their brethren. The warrior narrowed his eyes and sat up fully, ignoring her flinch as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered fiercely, his eye flashing darkly.

She refused to meet his gaze, pleading with down turned eyes. "Don't touch me…please." 

He forced her eyes to meet his own, growling sharp commands. "Stop this. Now."

"I want to go. Don't make me stay, Auron. Please."

"This is madness! Why would you leave me? _Ten years_, and when we're finally reunited you want to _abandon_ me?" He almost shouted.

"I, I can't be the wife I should be. Not after what happened." She paused, her voice a strangled whisper. "He was right. He said this was how he'd rid himself of me."

His fragile patience snapped. "Who? Damn it, Lesca, tell me!"

"Seymour. He…oh Yevon, I'm so sorry, Auron. I tried to stop him, I tried…" Lesca choked, stumbling over the words pouring out without her consent.

Auron gathered her into his arms, sighing as she recoiled from his touch. "It's ok. It's not your fault. I know."

"Everything?" She despaired.

"Everything. From your wounds…We used to see women brought to the temple with injuries like that. We hunted and killed the animals that subjected them to such acts. It's no different now. He'll die by my sword. I swear to you."

"You know and you're not ashamed of me?" The woman asked softly, unable to relax her stiff posture into his embrace. The mind was willing; the abused body forbade his touch.

"Why would I be ashamed? How many times do I have to tell you; it's not your fault? Look at me." She obliged meekly and he continued. "You're my wife and I love you. One mans act will not change that, nothing ever could. I'll never hurt you; you need not fear me. I'll help you through this; I will _always_ be here. Please don't cower when I hold you or run from my kiss. To me, that is death."

She nodded. "The others…?"

"Do not know. No one here wishes you harm, they are your friends as you as so fond of reminding me, lest I forget." He finished wryly. 

"I'll try to remember that. I'll try to be…how I was."

"That's all I could ask for. Tell me you'll stay. Don't leave me, not now. Not ever."

She hesitated before agreeing. "I'll stay." A pause. "I need time. I can't do…this. Not yet." She motioned helplessly to his open arms.

Auron lowered his eye. "I understand. I will rest with Kimahri until you are ready."

Body and mind fought a desperate battle as she struggled to overcome the fear and lose herself in the comforting, familiar heat of his solid body. She bit her lip, uttering the words neither wanted to hear. "What if I'm never ready?" 

He exhaled sharply. "It matters not. I will still wait, even if I'm waiting an eternity."

He felt a slight relaxation of her body in his arms, a tentative incline into his embrace and he smiled as he brushed a kiss atop the raven tresses. "Know this; I love you."

~*~*~

"Room for one more?"

Tidus looked up sleepily from his makeshift Kimahri shaped pillow to the direction of the grunted inquiry. His eyes widened as he noted the figure at the door and he waved Auron in. "No problem." He murmured; his voice clogged with sleep. "Lesca kick you out for snorin'?"

"I wish." The older man muttered.

"What?"

The older man shook his head. "Something like that." 

He ripped off the collar in one fluid, practised motion, tossing it carelessly to one side and folding the glasses neatly atop the garment. He stretched the knotted muscles as best he could in the confined space, wrinkling his nose in distaste as Wakka loosed an almighty snore. Tidus caught the look and grinned. "You get used to it. He kept me awake for the best part of a week 'til I could ignore it."

"I sincerely hope I do not have time to get used to it."

The blitzer whistled lowly. "You pissed her off again? Glad I'm not in your shoes…"

"No, I have not." There was a slight abeyance before he continued. "I know how you and Lesca like to play the fool. Do not question me why, just refrain from doing so for the moment."

He crossed his arms defensively. "She doesn't mind."

"She will. Do as I ask. Please." 

The small pleasantry caught Tidus off guard and he found himself agreeing. "Ok. Whatever you say."

Auron settled back down to sleep, trying to breathe through his mouth to avoid inhaling the stench of the blitzer's footwear. "I apologise for being brief this afternoon. I do not mean to be harsh, but…"

"You're protecting Lesca." He finished simply. The elder Guardian nodded mutely, astounded at the boy's astuteness. The blitzer carried on. "If Yuna needed me to, I'd do the same. I won't ask."

He placed a hand on the armoured shoulder. "Thank you. Talking of you and Yuna…"

The youth rolled his eyes. "I'm being good! Jeez!"

"Remarkable. You are a conglomeration of contrasts. You never cease to amaze me, one moment with your maturity, the next with your ignorance." The red robed figure in the corner mused.

A quirked eyebrow. "I aim to please."

A rumble came from behind Tidus, startling both men. "Kimahri sleep. Auron and Tidus quiet."

"I apologise, my friend." Auron appeased the man beast. He and Tidus waited until the Ronso's breaths became deep and even before resuming their converse, albeit more quietly.

The Guardian chuckled as the blitzer watched in confusion. "What? What's so damn funny?"

Auron wiped away a tear of mirth, the laughter and company of the boy the only thing keeping the sorrow at bay. "Nothing, I…You are so very much like Jecht. You share the same proud, stubborn manner. He would be pleased to see how you have grown. I am."

The lad scratched the back of his head, a trait inherited from the Great Jecht. "Yeah, well…Wait! _You're_ proud of me?" He realised the meaning behind the Guardians words with a start.

He inclined his head slightly. "Yes. I take back what I said in Zanarkand. If my son…" He stopped and corrected himself. "If I _had_ a son, I'd be pleased if he grew to be half the young man you are today."

Tidus looked abashed until Auron interjected smoothly. "Still, I'd hope he would hold more respect for me than you do."

The youth had the good grace to look slightly chagrined. "I respect you. I just don't show it."

Auron settled down to sleep, the day's events finally taking their toll on the world-weary warrior. "We will talk more on this tomorrow. Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Night Auron. I hope…I hope you and Lesca sort things real soon."

Tidus was already asleep before he could hear Auron's whispered reply. "So do I."

~*~*~

Lesca rose with the sun, grateful for the dawn that had ended the nightmares. Exiting the tent quietly, she made her way to a clearing and sat on the cool ground to watch as the sun attempted to exhale shafts of light into the perpetually twilight crystalline forest. She shivered though it was not cold, the stillness of the woods unnerving her. Rising from her seated position, she began to move to an unheard rhythm, intending to hone her skills to the point where no one would again pose her a threat. She swooped low, a leg extended to catch opponents off guard, before rising into a deadly pirouette. The woman lost herself in the dance of the warrior, the actions flowing unconsciously as she concentrated fully on her breathing. Every thrust of a fist, booted blow and lunge was directed at one figure that lurked in her subconscious, threatening everything she held dear. 

Lesca's fist connected with a crystal tree, sending shards of glass flying through the air. Bloody knuckles. _Seymour…_

A kick decimated a fiend foolish enough to stray into her path. _Seymour…_

She loosed a cry of anguish, as the tree collapsed from the barrage. _I'll kill you, I swear to the God's I'll kill you. You won't beat me._

A soft voice broke the murderous thoughts. "Lesca?"

She turned, shaking to face her husband. Her lower lip quivered, her eyes heavy with unshed tears. She blinked away the salt water, holding her head up defiantly. "He won't beat me. He won't win."

He stepped forward uncertainly, waiting to judge her reaction from his nearing presence. "I know. You don't have to hide your tears from me, Lesca."

She smiled sadly. "There aren't enough tears for what he's done to me, to us. They're spent. I've forgotten how to weep."

He took another tentative pace. "We will learn together then."

She stepped forward, meeting him in the middle. "I'd like that."

Lesca bit her lip, reaching up hesitantly to caress his unshaven cheek. Auron's eye closed in emotion as he savoured the touch he feared he might never again feel. His hand covered hers and they stood, eyes closed, feeling the heat of the rising sun warming their skin. She brushed her lips over his, smirking as the ebony eyebrows shot towards the heavens. Guardian embraced Guardian; soul mingled with soul until they were again as one, the tribulations forgotten and the ache of longing extinguished. Lesca pulled away from the kiss first, smiling gently at Auron. "I think I'm gonna be ok."

He returned the smile and nodded. "I know."

~*~*~

"Hey."

Yuna turned to see cerulean blue eyes watching her intently. She offered a grin in greeting, feeling her heart flutter within her chest as he sat beside her. "Hi."

"Whacha doin'?" Tidus inquired, slinging an arm lazily around the summoner's shoulders. The girl tipped her head in reply toward the clearing where Auron and Lesca stood embracing tenderly. The blitzer smirked, stifling a yawn. "Spying, huh?"

Her cheeks coloured. "I was not spying! I was just…making sure they were alright."

"Well, it looks like he won't be sharing our tent. Thank God! Honestly Yuna, he takes up so much space." Tidus laughed, batting away Yuna's hand as she struck his arm playfully.

She surprised him with her next question. "Do you think that is how it is meant to be? Love, I mean." 

He squinted at the other couple as he thought for a moment. "I think so. He'd do anything for her. And Lesca, she balances him out, makes him a bit more human. They'd die for each other. I think they kinda live for each other as well, y'know?"

Yuna sighed. "Hmm. I sometimes wonder if I'll find that, one day. I just feel like I made such a mess of everything."

"You made a mess of nothing. It's Seymour's fault!" He paused. "Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"I think I've found what they have. I found it with you." He lowered his head, fearing rejection.

Her eyes lit up. "I, I feel like that, too. You meant what you said last night, you will stay with me?"

Tidus looked into the distance, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. "Always, Yuna. Wherever I am, whatever I do…I'll always be with you."

****

A/N Is quite angsty. I like angst. :D Thanks to...

Refugee

Pierson

The Angel of the Lion

Yunalesca78

Auron's biggest fan

The Great Skippy

Pikachu612 annnnnnnd

Wi11

Thanks!!!


	29. Pride

****

Pride can stand a thousand trials; the strong will never fall.

But watching stars without you, my soul cried.

__

Kissing you– Des'ree

"Unless you want me to permanently detach that hand from your body, I suggest you remove it from my person."

Tidus held up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok! Jeez, it wasn't like I was touching your ass."

"No, because if you had been I wouldn't have asked you nicely to move. I'd have ripped your arm off." Lesca deadpanned.

"Feeling particularly violent today then?" The blitzer grinned.

She pretended to think on this for a second, placing a finger on her chin. "Why yes, yes I am. Interesting."

"Wanna go kill something?" He asked eagerly.

The older woman shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

Auron shook his head from his vantage point behind the squabbling pair. The two enjoyed their verbal spats; it was their way of keeping the boredom at bay. The monotony of the Calm Lands had everyone in the troupe looking for some form of entertainment. Rikku and Lulu were smirking as the mage taught the young Al Bhed some simple spells, aiming them directly at the red haired blitzer who was trying to explain the intricacies of Blitzball to the indifferent Ronso. The red robed man kept quiet and to himself, pondering their next move as he trudged over the vast green expanse. He pushed the glasses up his nose with a finger before adjusting the blade on his shoulder, a shiver creeping up the length of his spine. Auron's brow furrowed as he ran a cursory glance over the surroundings, trying to ascertain the presence of any threats to the group. Noting the area was free of fiends; he studied the unexplained reaction in more depth, wondering what could have drawn such a response from his staid demeanour. 

The Guardian stopped as he realised where he was. Rooted to the spot by visions of the past, he remembered. This was where he had fought Sin at Braska's side. This was where he first caught sight of the thing Jecht had become and had recoiled in shock. He looked at the grass underfoot, expecting to see the crimson stains of erstwhile marring the crisp lushness. This was where he had cradled Braska as he drew his last breath. This was where he had seen finally seen through the prevarications and dissimulation of Yevon as his friend had been forced to merge with Yu Yevon, beginning the cycle anew. The memories of the day he had witnessed death and rebirth made him weak, and he leaned heavily on his sword, trying to clear his head of the damaging illusions. He had thrown his life to the winds of fate here, forsaken the chance of normality and bliss for foolhardy revenge. The knowledge burned into his mind, causing him to sway slightly in the gentle breeze that caressed the lands.

Lesca looked up with a grin from her latest kill, clutching a dropped item closely to her chest. She scanned the plains, looking for the man in red. The smile faded as she saw that he had froze and she bundled the prize over to Tidus who accepted without question. She padded over to her husband, waving a hand in front of his face. "Auron? Spira to Auron?" He didn't appear fazed and she swallowed heavily, speaking more quietly as she tried to quell the rising panic. "Auron?"

"He died here." Came the flat, monotone answer.

She winced, not wanting to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Who?"

"Braska. Your father died _right here_, and I could do _nothing_."

Lesca covered his gloved hand with her own, trying to contain her surprise as it trembled. "You tried."

He nodded absently. "But I should have come home."

"It's in the past." She said gently. "There's no use on dwelling on it."

"Perhaps…" He paused. "I hate this damn place. It's a fucking graveyard." He spat with vehemence.

His wife raised an eyebrow at the profanity but said nothing of it. "How so?"

He ground his teeth, a habit that had grown out of frustration and anger. "Summoner's come here to die, you know that as well as I do. No more. I will _not_ allow it." 

Lesca took his hand, leading him gently toward the others and away from the recollections. Lulu eyed her quizzically; nodding slightly at the silent look that was Lesca's response. Wakka opened his mouth to question the legendary Guardian, abstaining from the chance to probe the staid man's complex personality only when Lulu threw him a disarming smile. The black clad mage raised an eyebrow at her fellow patron of the dark arts, muttering darkly under her breath. "You owe me." Lulu walked on in front, catching up to Tidus and Yuna with Wakka in tow as he regaled her with Blitzball tales of yore. 

Lesca threaded her gloved fingers through Auron's, half dragging him toward the Al Bhed agency situated near the middle of the plains. The touch seemed to calm him, his eye focusing on events in the present rather than those of the past. He adjusted his arm inside his robe, squeezing the small hand clutching his own to convey his appreciation of her contiguity. She glanced sideways at him, wondering if mere words could soothe the turbulent soul that lurked beneath the calm demeanour. 

"It's ok, you know."

Auron turned his head to face her. "What do you mean by that?"

She traced idle circles with her thumb on his hand. "Whatever it is that you're feeling, it's ok to feel it. You don't have to live up to the legendary Guardian shit when you're with us. You're a man; you're not infallible. You'd be a hell of a lot less interesting if you were."

"I need to be strong, I cannot show weakness. They depend on it." He said brusquely, unnerved that she had read him so well.

"Being able to admit to your weaknesses and share them with others can only ever be a strength." Lesca pointed out onto the horizon where the Chocobo trainer was lovingly grooming one of the tall birds. "Look. Chocobo's have a weakness in that they cannot scavenge for themselves. Without a trainer, they would starve and the species would become extinct. The trainer cannot defend herself from fiends, but her charges protect her from them by ferrying her throughout the world. Both have a weakness and neither would have survived if they had not shared that frailty with the other. Together they are strong, infallible. Without the other they are weak. Admitting to your own shortfalls is half the battle. Share them, and the battle is won."

Auron raised an eyebrow. "You compare me to an overgrown bird?"

Her mouth hung agape until she recognised the twinkle in his eye that denoted mischief. "Meanie. You know what I mean though. Don't keep things from me."

He removed his hand from her own and rubbed at the stubble on his face as he stared at the ground. His voice was barely audible as he spoke. "I'm scared. What if I make the same mistake with Yuna as I did with Braska? What if I lead her to her death?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "What if I loose you? I couldn't bear it...I don't want to be a failure yet again."

"We're all here to make sure she lives. You could never be a failure, Auron. You need to forgive yourself; it wasn't your fault. And I promise you, you'll never loose me." She pointed to his heart and his head. "I'm in here and up here. With that, I'm always with you."

~*~*~

From atop the peaks of Gagazet, a lone figure watched the progression of the summoner and her Guardians. Seymour smirked, noting with glee the eldest Guardian's struggle with the events that had transpired in the past. The sneer quickly faded and was replaced by first shock and then unimaginable anger when Lesca crossed his field of vision. The Guado quelled the rage, replacing his calm demeanour as he began to converse with himself. 

"I thought she would have departed for the Farplane. It was obvious what we'd done. Surely it must have had some effect on her relationship with that boor?"

The Maester narrowed his eyes. _They still walk as lovers. It did not work. A pity. I thought your plans were brilliance?_

"They are. If you fail to appreciate the subtle nuances of ingeniousness that is none of my concern. Yuna?"

Violet eyes flashed darkly. _With the uncouth blitz player. We must put a stop to that, she is ours._

"We await her here then, and rid Spira of the mark of Jecht for all time."

~*~*~

"Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning."

Yuna bowed to the holy man, smiling at Lesca and Auron as they approached the agency. "Father, these are the last of my Guardians. Sir Auron and my sister, Lesca."

The couple nodded cordially to the man, exchanging looks when Zuke's eyes widened. "Lesca? You were a summoner, correct?"

Lesca nodded, confused. The man continued. "You helped me on the outskirts of Zanarkand. At the time I was a Guardian, my summoner had fallen to the fiends that pray in the wastelands of the great city. You sent her."

She frowned as she remembered the dance, the haunting steps of her first and last sending. "I remember. So you became a summoner and then a holy man? It is a strange path from the one you were on."

Zuke smiled crookedly. "Let's say that Yevon has a lot to answer for. I can do more good in the order than from outside. That is the only reason I wear the robes of a false deity."

The former summoner sighed. "It's a pity we didn't know the true Yevon before we devoted such energy to the pursuit of a meaningless goal."

"Indeed. But now is not the point to waste time on regrets. Yevon is in a state of disorder. Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

"Convenient. Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray." Auron commented.

Zuke hastily interjected. "But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon."

Lesca sighed. "What else is new? Farewell, Zuke and safe passage." She exited the conversation, leaving Yuna and Lulu still talking to the Bevellian Monk.

Auron caught up to her, raising an eyebrow at her hasty departure. "Is he so difficult to converse with that he deserved such short shrift?" 

She shook her head. "Not at all. But I don't want to be reminded of the past at every turn. The sending I performed haunts me as it is, I don't need to talk to him to remember it. It's hard…"

Auron lowered his eye. "I apologise. I should have realised."

"It's alright. You weren't to know."

"But I should have known! Braska was the same, the sending's he performed chilled him to the core. He told me often how it was the only part of his life as a summoner that he despised." He said fiercely, angry at his own indiscretion. 

Lesca rested on the grass, leaning back to bask in the sun. "He was right though. It is the hardest duty to perform but also one of the most essential. The constant worry of what one wrong step can do to the souls entrusted to you…I pity her, you know. She's too young for such a burden."

"Are any truly prepared for it? Absolution should not rest on the shoulders of mortals."

"This place…this is your hell, isn't it? It's gotten under your skin; you link the clear skies and the endless plains with death. Auron, it's only a place, just like any other. Like Luca or Kilika, Besaid or Djose. It has no special powers, do not let the past interfere with your rational mind. You're more than this." She smiled wryly. "You're not me."

"There's nothing wrong with being you." He slumped beside her, tilting his head to the heavens. "I need to let it go."

"Yes."

He turned to face her and showed her his palms, as if the gesture was the physical embodiment of releasing his fears. "Then I will." He said simply.

~*~*~

Night drew in, wrapping the Calm Lands in a shroud of darkness. The dying embers of the nights fire glowed invitingly, calling those still awake to the fireside. Kimahri prowled the silent mesa, his sharp eyes searching for fiends that would threaten the peace of the Al Bhed agency. Wakka and Lulu had pleaded fatigue, retiring to rest before the luminary's final breath had been spent. Yuna had entreated Tidus to the back of the agency; the two giggling and whispering well into the night before sleep had claimed them. The young lovers lay curled in a chair; their heads touching softly as Tidus' arm held Yuna's slight frame close. Rikku was chattering with the Al Bhed woman, the mother of one of her friends lost in the attack on Home. And Lesca…Auron's lips quirked slightly upward as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She lay against him, huddled into his side as she slept.

He unhooked the tokkuri from his side and drank deeply, hoping the beverage would aid him in his quest to dull the memories. At his side, Lesca stirred in her sleep, mumbling incomprehensibly before burying her face more deeply into the scarlet robed mans side. He slipped his arm around her, stroking her hair absently as he drank. The warm effulgence secreted by the coals was almost hypnotic, looking into their depths a tonic to his soul. As he stared at the wood, he fancied he could see the effigies of his victims, the nameless faces whose lives he had been ordered to end as a Warrior Monk. They screamed at him for retribution, laughing as he began to tremble from the onslaught of their torment. He whispered to the night sky, hoping those stories he had cut short would hear his prayer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Lesca looked up at him sleepily, rubbing grit from her eyes as she yawned. "What?"

"All the people I have killed, the lives I have ended…how can I hold you? My hands are forever tainted with the blood of the innocent." He stared at his palms, frowning at the stains he saw there.

"They look clean enough to me. We've all done things we aren't proud of, but that doesn't stop us from going on. Look at me." She commanded, using a gentle hand to guide his eye to meet her when he refused. "Stop this and stop it _now_. Their deaths weren't your fault, my fathers or Jecht's. Not the people who died by your hand in the name of Yevon. _Yevon_ is the culprit; you did what you had to. Never forget that."

"I can't forget what wrongs I have committed."

She flung her hands up in frustration. "But you can forget the rights you have done? That to me is very strange logic." 

"What rights?" He exploded. "I led your father to his death! I lead your sister to hers! I left you alone in this world to raise our child! _What rights_? Pray tell me my love, for I can think of _none_."

"You loved me. There is a right. You gave me our son. There's another. You fulfilled your promise to two dying men. A third. You were a father to an orphaned boy. You came back, you protect my sister, you keep your promises…Need I go on? Snap yourself out of this damnable self-pity, Auron. It's not becoming of you." Lesca said softly, threading a hand through his salt and peppered hair. 

"I…apologise."

"It's alright. Everything's going to be ok." She lay on the grass, staring up at the night sky, gesturing for him to join her. With a grumble he did so, offering her the warmth of his coat before he settled. She accepted gladly, the warmth of the heavy material and the pleasant weight of his arm heating her chilled bones. "You know, I used to watch the stars when you were gone, wondering if you were up there among them. I always used to think that whichever star shone the brightest against the nights cheek would be yours."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You are more beautiful than the diamond studded heavens. Nothing could compare to you."

Lesca entwined her legs with his, capturing his hand and pressing her own to it, palm to palm. "So alike and yet so different. Is this how it is? We look for someone who is so completely opposite to ourselves, but in being so juxtaposed we find a kindred spirit?"

"If so, then fate must laugh at the minds of lovers."

Her eyes ran over the line of his jaw seductively, lingering on the swell of his lips. "Do they laugh at us?"

"Most definitely."

She brushed her lips over the stubble, stopping as she reached his mouth. Her free hand came up to trail a lazy finger down the scarred cheek. She mumbled into his lips, the vibrations of her throaty purrs tickling his lips. "Want to make them laugh more?"

His eyebrows raised, amused. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Lesca made a little sound of want, nipping his lower lips gently as she raised her own eyebrow suggestively. 

"Oh…" He trailed off as she grinned wickedly at him. 

~*~*~

__

Strike now! They sleep, unsuspecting! The timing is perfect.

Seymour shook his head, clenching the staff so tightly his knuckled turned deathly white. "No. Let them rest. The worthy await their prey in the light of day, not stalking under the cover of night like the cowardly Skoll. We wait."

A sneer. _You wish to torture us further by watching them. They are no better than animals, barely able to contain their lust. Pitiful. Do you derive some twisted pleasure from being a voyeur?_

The Maester smirked, drawing his robes around him as the biting winds of Gagazet stole around his frame. "Yes. That was us not so long ago."

__

She was less than willing.

"Do not remind me." He smiled the smile of the truly insane. "They will both be ours. The dream and the unsent shall be _crushed_."

__

Mother would be proud.

"Yes. She would." Seymour said softly, staring out wistfully over the plains as the fire of passion burned brightly in the lands below. Sealed in her Fayth, Anima wept for the son she could not save, the son whose greatest enemy was himself. Her son, Seymour, who held insanity to his breast and coveted it, worshipped it as his saviour and Sin as his redemption. She wept for her failures, and prayed the young summoner would forgive her, for she could never forgive herself.

****

Mega thanks to Pierson for looking over this and not freaking over crazy Seymour. I admit crazy Quisty gave me the idea. Also for Ref for making me think of crazy Seymour and planting the suggestion in my head. Usually a bad idea. Meh. 

****

Thanks to...

The Angel of the Lion

The Great Skippy

yunalesca78

pikachu612 

and Durven.

Thanks all for the kind words. And Durven? I think you'll like the epilogue ;)


	30. Understanding

****

Soul mate dry your eyes,

Soul mates never die.

__

Sleeping with Ghosts – Placebo

The bitter winds of Gagazet whipped the snow up around the group, lashing exposed skin with ice and cold without mercy. They huddled together for warmth, weak jokes and regurgitated tales adding to the faked joviality intended to bolster their spirits. The mood was sombre, the realisation of how alienated they were from the people reinforced by Kelk Ronso at the foot of the mountain. It was as if they were travelling and fighting without cause or purpose. Shadows moved about them, stalking their movements with alacrity that was alarming. Their Ronso guides had left them long before and desperate loneliness, even fear had settled on the troupe. The mountain was a hard taskmaster, claiming lives with reckless abandon and the ever-watchful eye trained on Yuna was hard pressed to honour its duty in the harsh conditions.

Graves were strewn across their path like so much litter, sending a shiver down the spines of Guardians and Summoner alike which had little to do with the sub zero temperatures. Frost clinging to her braids and her skin tinged blue from the chilled air, Lulu explained the markings to Tidus. Auron nodded to himself as the boy glanced over at Yuna worriedly, barely listening yet still understanding the intent of the mage in pointing out yet another burial site. Lesca's mouth was set into a grim line, the scene so foreign yet so familiar, the next act too close for comfort. The stage was set and time had passed too quickly. They trudged on, the thinning air and fierce storm spurring them into sudden haste, so great was the need for shelter. 

The two who had braved the mountain before in pursuit of Sin's demise led the group toward the caves, the stronger fiends and winding road was a small price to pay for the relative warmth and haven from the elements. Auron cast an eye back, frowning at the absence of Tidus and Rikku. He placed a hand on Lesca's arm, motioning silently to indicate the missing party members. She turned, biting her lip as she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Where are they?"

"They were bringing up the rear. Muttering about ways to save Yuna if I recall correctly."

She lowered her eyes in deference to the subject. "Their hearts are in the right place. Maybe we should -"

"Auron!" Lesca was cut off by Rikku's anguished plea and they spun to face the panicked Al Bhed. The blonde girl waved her hands in the air maniacally, her eyes wild as she stuttered in her haste. "Auron, it's Seymour!"

~*~*~

"Now is your time to die. Prepare yourself, son of Jecht."

Lesca cringed at the voice as it rasped the threat, urging her unwilling feet forward and into the fray. She heard Kimahri growl as he reached the boys side, brandishing his spear menacingly at the Maester. The Guado cast a glance over the group, his eyes alighting with malice as they fell upon her. She took a step backward, bumping into the warm, solid mass of Auron. He pulled her behind him, narrowing his eye at the unsent before him. Seymour giggled, pointing a clawed finger in Lesca's direction. "So you know then, Sir Auron? I am surprised, I didn't think you one to so easily forgive." 

Auron snarled, his hand tightening on his blade. "I have nothing to forgive her for."

"She betrayed you." Seymour exclaimed, smiling as the memory of that night rushed over him. He revelled in her pain, the unbearable anguish and the unspeakable torment. Blood, sweat and tears had mingled to create something, which in his mind had been truly beautiful. She had been the mortar to his pestle, his music a symphony of his own inhuman grunts. His vile art. 

The red robed man stepped forward, the tip of his sword aimed at the Guado's throat. "She betrayed no one. I'll see you dead for what you've done to her, I will have my revenge." 

"I grow bored of your petty threats." He looked to Yuna as she prepared to send him and laughed. "And you! A sending so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave."

They grew silent as his terrible barrage of words continued. "Yours was...truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One...after another..." He smirked, bringing his hand down with a finality that could not be mistaken. Yuna watched, stricken as Kimahri struggled to comprehend the reality he was facing. 

He shook his head, unwilling to believe the words. "No…"

"You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso." Seymour offered to Yuna.

The summoner cried out in anger. "I don't understand you!" 

Seymour shrugged gracefully. "Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain. Spira...is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy - to _heal_ - Spira, I will become Sin. Yes, with your help. Come with me, Yuna." He eyed Tidus and entreated him. "Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again."

Tidus struggled to release his words and make verbal his anger. He hung his head, before rushing forward with renewed resolve. "What do you know?"

Behind Auron, Lesca checked her gloves, flexing her fingers in preparation for the battle ahead. "He knows more than you think." She whispered.

~*~*~

"Don't let her know, keep it from her. It's for the best." Lesca was begging, she knew she was, but still Auron agreed. He nodded, squeezing her hand to let her know he would honour her request.

Yuna walked as if in a daze, thinking about what the madman had told her. "He will become Sin…with my help." She looked at Auron, searching his face for a reaction.

His visage remained blank, his answer abrupt. "Lies. Forget them."

"If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved." She continued.

"We're leaving."

Yuna rounded on her eldest Guardian, exploding in a rare fit of temper. "You know something! Tell me!"

He stayed silent, meeting her accusing glare calmly. Tidus hung his head; unaware of the warning looks both Auron and Lesca were sending him. "Sin's…my old man."

Wakka, quiet for most of the journey, burst out unbelievingly. "You hit your head?"

"Sin is my old man. My old man became Sin! I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him, inside, and when I did, I knew it was true. My old man is Spira's suffering. Sorry." 

Lesca massaged her temples, the worry of how Yuna would react and her own thoughts of her son's death at the hands of Sin haunting her. So many had died, Aleron, Auron, herself, Chappu…her eyes snapped open, realising what this could mean for the company if the Besaidian realised the connection. She needn't have worried. "Uh...'bout your old man...You sure this ain't some kinda bad toxin dream or something? Then, Chappu...I, uh...I think I'll just pretend I didn't hear nothing. I'm getting a little confused, ya? Why... Why'd all this have to happen?"

~*~*~

The sunlight reflected off the rock face, bathing their descent into Zanarkand in honeyed light. They stopped as Rikku tried to sway Yuna from her fate, listening but not really paying attention to the scene. It was futile; her mind had set long ago on this path. Rikku's vain attempts to slow the pilgrimage were nothing short of useless. Tidus shielded his eyes from the sun, trying to scan the road ahead. "We're nearly there, aren't we?"

Lesca nodded. "Zanarkand lies just over the summit. And then…" It was too hard to say.

"We've come a long way." Wakka observed casually, trying to fill in the uncomfortable gaps in conversation.

Auron smirked, his arm tightening around his wife's waist as they looked toward the ruined city. The youth from Zanarkand eyed him warily. "What's so funny?"

"You remind me of myself. Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered...when we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon...He will fight Sin, then he will die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here, my resolve wavered."

Wakka grinned, lightening the mood. "Huh. Never would've figured. Legendary Guardian's choke sometimes too, ya?"

Auron turned, his smile tinged with sadness and regret. "Legendary Guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That is my story."

~*~*~

Zanarkand lay before them, the ruined streets of the ghostly metropolis stretching out into the distance toward their ultimate destination. Lesca drew herself closer to Auron to combat the shiver running up her spine. This was where they'd both met their fate; it hurt to think of it. Tidus looked out over the city, a faraway look in his eye. Lesca turned to Auron, speaking quietly. "He's going to leave her, isn't he?"

He swallowed thickly. "I think so, yes."

"What is the truth about him and Jecht? Tell me."

"I think…they are but dreams of the Fayth. The Zanarkand I visited was alive, it was this Zanarkand but it wasn't at the same time. The Fayth on Gagazet, they dream of Zanarkand and as they dream they're used to summon Sin. Jecht told me that he encountered Sin in his Zanarkand and that's how he came here, the same way I went to Tidus. When they touched Sin…they became more than a dream."

"But when the Fayth stop dreaming, when we defeat Sin for good…" She trailed off as he nodded slowly.

"If they stop dreaming, he goes."

"Where?" 

He looked at Tidus and Yuna as they whispered together and felt his heart contract painfully. "I don't know…"

Tidus laughed at some private joke he and Yuna were sharing, Lesca's frown deepening. "Does he know?"

Auron sighed wearily. "I think he suspects what might happen, but to say it aloud…it's too hard to face. He's hoping against hope that he's wrong. So am I."

"Have you talked to him about this?" 

"How can I? We may be worrying for nothing, it might all right itself." He finished feebly, unable to convince even himself.

"Maybe." Lesca remained unconvinced and stood, brushing the dust from her skirts. She screwed her eyes up against the setting sun and pointed toward the horizon, turning to address the group. "If we head out now we should reach the dome before nightfall. We should leave."

"Leave? But Lescy…" Rikku looked close to tears.

"No buts. Get going. Yunalesca's waiting." She looked pointedly at Yuna who nodded slightly.

"I understand. We should make haste."

~*~*~

Lesca stumbled backwards, feelings sick to her stomach as the pyreflies buzzed around them, enacting scenes of the past. 

__

If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honour for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin.

"Lady Yocun and her Guardian…" Yuna breathed.

"Our predecessors." Auron explained to Tidus. "High Summoner Yocun."

__

No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a Fayth!

There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you.

I don't care about them! I need you_, mother! No one else!_

I don't…have much time left.

Wakka started. "Hey, wasn't that…?"

"Seymour?" Rikku finished. "No wonder he's messed up."

Auron felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as his younger self rushed past him on the heels of Jecht and Braska. 

__

"Hey Braska. You don't have to do this."

"Thank you for your concern."

Jecht folded his arms over his chest. "Fine. I said my piece."

"Well, I haven't! Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you…die!"

Braska eyed Auron sadly. "You knew this was to happen my friend."

Auron studied his feet. "I know but I…I cannot accept it."

The summoner laughed; glad his daughters were in such caring hands. _"Auron, I am honoured that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron."_

Auron remembered his thought at that moment perfectly. _How can I understand? How can I accept your death when I promised to deliver us all safely back into her arms? _He shook his mind free of the thoughts to see the final stages of Lesca's pilgrimage flickering in front of the summoner's troupe. The colour drained from the former summoner's face as the familiar scene played out.

__

Lesca shook her arm free of Luzzu's tremulous grasp. "Please, Luzzu. Let me go. The Fayth await me."

"Why should I let you go to your death?" The monk rage; his face contorted with misplaced anger.

She smiled sadly, running a soft finger down his cheek. "Because I ask it of you. I told you not to accompany me back in Besaid if you meant to hinder us. Why did you not heed my warning?"

He flung his arms in the air, frustrated at her inclination toward a futile death. "I thought you would change your mind! I thought…"

Cid prised him away gently. "I know what you thought, kid. I told you it wasn't gonna happen. We have to resign ourselves to it, ya know? Let her go, don't make it harder for any of us."

Rikku reached out to touch the ghostly figure of her father, turning to her elder cousin. "Lesca?"

Visibly shaken, she brushed passed the group. "You heard what the man said, she's waiting. Now is not the time for needless delay. We move on." 

~*~*~

"That statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first Fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is... his soul is gone."

The group reeled, stunned from the news. Lesca and Auron exchanged knowing looks, their calm unnoticed by the others as they panicked. Finally, after the sceptre had suggested they consult the Lady Yunalesca for the answers to their question, Tidus turned, squaring up to Auron who eyed him impassively. "Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

__

His reply infuriated the youth with its simplicity. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rikku wondered aloud.

"If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" He shot back.

The man beast spoke but one word. "Yuna."

Yuna steeled herself defiantly. "I'm not going back."

Auron thought he could see a slight slump in Kimahri's posture, a feeling of defeat and helplessness that he himself had experienced over ten years ago. "Kimahri knows. Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect." Her protector entered the portal first before being followed by the summoner herself. 

Lulu scooped her doll into her arms, not daring to look anyone in the eye. "This is it, isn't it?"

Wakka could only lay a hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Try as he might, the words would not materialise. They stepped into the grand hall; the air seemed to hum with a power of sorts as pyreflies illuminated the gloomy chamber. Rikku shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, the antechamber setting her nerves on end. As a faint figure descended the stairs, she yelped in surprise before regaining her wits enough to form a coherent sentence. "Someone's coming!"

~*~*~

__

Auron sliced his hand through the air, venting his frustration. "It is not too late! Let us turn back!"

Braska eyed the young man sympathetically. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his Guardians go through this?"

He hung his head, before meeting his father in laws gaze defiantly. "But…my lord, there must be another way!"

Jecht, quiet up until this point, stood before the younger man, resignation in his eyes. "This is the only way we got now!" He turned to Braska. "Fine. Make me the Fayth."

He walked over to the stairs with his back to the others, looking up to the heavens as if seeking an answer. "I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know."

He clenched his fist, sorrow in his eyes. "But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dreams never gonna come true."

Jecht turned back to face his comrades, the men he called friend. "So make me the Fayth." 

Taking Braska by the shoulders, he looked into his eyes, the sincerity shining through. "I'll fight Sin with you, Braska, then maybe my life will have some meaning, you know."

Auron cried out in anguish, "Don't do this Jecht! If you live…there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!" 

Jecht grinned, his eyes belying his woe. "Believe me, I thought this through. Besides…I ain't getting' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

He began to climb the stairs toward his destiny when Braska interrupted hesitantly. "Jecht."

The scarred man turned back, rolling his eyes. "What! You're not gonna try and stop me, too? Braska, it's him or me, we all know that. I can't go back to my life. Auron's got a job to do, he's gotta look after little Yuna and he's got to take care of his wife. He's got his whole life in front of him Braska, I'm not gonna rob him and Lesca of their time together. They don't need to suffer like we did."

Braska understood, berating himself silently for forgetting the needs of his children. "Sorry, I mean…thank you."

Jecht turned to Auron; "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there.

Auron tried to speak, tried to argue with man as he had countless times before. Only a strangled cry surfaced from his throat, emotion swelling within his chest so he could not breathe. Unshed tears threatened to spill and he turned from the scene, unable to watch.

Jecht addressed Braska softly. "Well, let's go."

They headed toward Yunalesca slowly, every step closer to death before a voice stopped them one last time.

"Lord Braska! Jecht!"

Jecht punched the air in frustration. "What do you want now?"

The terror was evident in Auron's eyes as he pleaded with his friends. He held his arms out to them, begging them to listen. "Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

Braska smiled, "But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."

Jecht tried to calm the distraught youth. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Auron looked up, tentative hope beginning to surface. "You have a plan?"

Braska looked confused. "Jecht?"

The man from Zanarkand laughed heartily. "Trust me, I'll think of something." 

The scene faded, no one bar Lesca noticing the tears that shone in Auron's eye. "And the cycle went on."

Tidus grinned confidently. "We'll break it!"

"But how? What, you got a plan now?" Wakka looked at his friend curiously.

Lulu was more realistic. "If one of us has to become a Fayth, I volunteer."

Not wanting to be outdone, Wakka added hastily, "Me too, Yuna!"

"That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle!" Auron smiled at the youth's words. _He's learned well._

Lesca stood back in the entrance to the hall, badly shaken by seeing herself, her father and her husband all rush headlong to their deaths. Auron joined her, watching as the pyreflies formed another memory. 

__

Lesca turned to leave the antechamber, her path barred by her uncle. "Don't be a fool! I don't want you to die! We leave now. I rue the day I contemplated this death." She hissed.

He stared her down. "You think all this time on the pilgrimage I was happy escorting you to your death? I don't want you to die either, Lesca, but you yearn for it. It will consume you."

Lesca scuffed the ground, the hair falling over her face hiding her tears from the men. "You're right. I want this…Uncle, thank you."

Auron swallowed the lump in his throat. "You nearly lived." 

She nodded. "Nearly." She raised her eyes, noticing Tidus waving them over. "They're going to see her, try to reason with her. It's futile."

"I know." He allowed himself a grim little smile. "She never was a reasonable woman."

~*~*~

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never ending."

Wakka struggled to grasp the concept that the teachings he had followed so devoutly were false. "Never ending? But…but…If we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday, it'll be gone, ya?"

Yunalesca sighed. "Will humanity ever attain such purity?"

The normally staid Lulu cried out in despair. "This…this cannot be! The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all these years!"

"Hope is…comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it may be." The sceptre explained.

"No!" Tidus charged forward, surprised to hear Auron's voice lending strength to his cry. Beside him stood the image of the younger Auron, his sword brandished at Yunalesca in the memory. But Auron and Lesca did not see the impassioned young man charge to his doom. Instead, they watched as Lesca confronted the keeper of the Final Aeon, the scene from years before carving through them like a knife through butter.

__

"…I cannot allow the Final Summoning to be lost to the winds of time because of one mans foolish, romantic delusions."

"You killed my husband?" Lesca whispered in disbelief.

Yunalesca shrugged. "I believe so, he left Zanarkand badly wounded. I doubt he still lives. After all, he never returned, did he?"

Lesca dropped the staff that she had been grasping so tightly her knuckles were as white as the peaks of Gagazet. It bounced slightly as it hit the ground, rolling on the craggy floor toward Luzzu with the soft grating of metal against granite. She stumbled as she tried to remain upright, her knees weakening from the shock. Lesca spoke quietly, repeating her question. "You killed my husband?" 

Yunalesca nodded silently. Lesca's eyes burned as she tried to contain her rage. "You deprived my son of his father, you deprived me of my life, my happiness for four years?" 

Again, a nod before she smirked at the young woman. Cid and Luzzu took up their places at her side, glowering at the very woman who had turned Lesca onto this road. Yunalesca laughed at the pitiful sight the three made as they stood against her. "Pathetic fools. You would rather destroy yourselves than live in woe? I'll give you the death you so crave summoner. You can join your husband on the Farplane, reminisce with him about what an honour it was to die by my hand."

The wavering restraint Lesca had been grasping to snapped, and she dashed toward the woman who had caused her grief, screaming in protest against the wrongs that the spirit had committed. Her fists connected briefly with the sceptre's torso, scoring a single, glancing blow before Yunalesca tossed her carelessly aside. Lesca landed heavily, the wind knocked from her lungs as her back rasped agonisingly against the cool, pitted rock. She gasped in agony as she felt the tender flesh rip from her body, a deep wound in her chest slowing opening before her horrified eyes to reveal a twisted distortion of bloodied muscle. Her body retracted on instinct into a foetal position as her two Guardians watched on in horror, unable to move their feet to help her as she lay there, broken and bleeding. She scrunched up her eyes, not wanting to watch as her destroyer neared her. The room was still, the only noise the shallow, ragged breaths of the injured woman, punctuated by low, intermittent whimpers. 

Yunalesca moved toward her, her slow, deliberate steps sounding like a death knoll in the hush. The unsent looked down upon Lesca with contempt. "I expected better of you. Too much like your husband." She shook her head, dismissing her with a wave of the hand. "May you find your salvation on the Farplane."

Auron looked at her, wide eyed with shock. "This…"

"Is how I died." She finished quietly, never removing her eyes from the image of the first High Summoner. "I'm sorry you saw that."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry it happened." 

"My father... I loved him. So I...I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it'll be but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope." They watched as Yuna defied Yunalesca's logic, their hearts swelling with pride.

~*~*~

Yuna and her Guardians stumbled to one another, disbelief keeping comprehension at bay for a short while. Lesca smiled as the others laughed and joked, a slight but welcome reprieve, which added to the high sprits induced by the realisation that Yuna was safe. "We need to tell him."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "About us, our…condition. It'll make things easier."

"Alright." He agreed grudgingly. As Wakka led the summoner and her Guardians from the Dome, Lesca and Auron cornered Tidus. The red robed man was direct. "We must talk."

Tidus' eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

Lesca giggled as Auron shot her a look. "There is something you should know."

The youth looked from one face to another. "I know…it's about you, right?"

"I am also an unsent." The elder man paused, waiting for a reaction and receiving none. "You are not surprised?"

"I think I kinda knew. It was Yunalesca, wasn't it?" Tidus asked softly.

Auron's eye took on a faraway look. "When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin...I just couldn't accept it. I came back here...tried to avenge them. But she struck me down. Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna... just before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane."

"Auron…"

He snorted. "Don't make that face. Being dead has it's advantages. I was able to ride Sin and go to your Zanarkand."

Lesca ruffled Tidus' hair fondly. "He's right you know. Don't feel bad for us."

"You knew?" He asked incredulously.

She smirked. "We traded. I told him how I died and he reciprocated."

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "You're unsent too? This just gets better and better. How did you…"

"Die?" She offered. "Yunalesca was my undoing too. She told me what she'd done to Auron and I went a bit nuts. She's got that effect on people I suppose. I tried to kill her and she killed me instead. I died in Guadosalam. That's how Seymour knows what I am, he tried to send me all those years ago."

The blitzer exhaled sharply. "Wow. So, you went into hiding and Auron went to Zanarkand." He pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You've been watching over me since then, haven't you? Why? What's the big idea? Why me?"

Auron looked at Lesca for support, drawing strength from her smile. "It is one of those things that is difficult to explain. Very well, I will show you." He crossed the room, kneeling down as several pyreflies escaped his body, his form becoming transparent. "My memories." Tidus watched through Auron's eyes as his father stood nervously in front of the young monk. 

__

"Can I ask you one last favour? Uh…nah. Never mind."

Auron stepped forward, "Out with it!"

Jecht grinned. "Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?"

Auron frowned, "How am I supposed to go to Zanarkand?"

The older man laughed, his confidence in Auron obvious. "Hey! You said it yourself! There must be a way to get there, right? You'll find it. Bring him back here, raise him with Lesca to be strong like his old man."

"All right, I will! I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll guard him with my life."

Jecht stepped forward with a sad smile, embracing the younger man tightly. "You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you."

Auron stood, his shape solid once more. He slipped his hand into Lesca's, smiling as he saw that at last she understood his reasons for not returning. He nodded cordially to Tidus before walking away. "That is why."

****

A/N: thanks to everyone for their patience. Writers block is a bitch. List of thanks:

ShadowFox7

GG Crono 4

Darami LX

Wi11

Katago42

Cherrie6

Vincent Kinneas

Fallen Dreamer

Auron's Biggest Fan

Dream Shadow 1

Pikachu 612

Ref

Yunalesca78

Pierson

The Angel of The Lion annnnnnnd

The Great Skippy

Wow. That is so cool, many thanks! thank you all!

__ __ __

  



End file.
